Power Rangers Legendary Force
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: when a threat comes from beyond the stars to conquer or planet, five teenagers with attitude are chosen by devices from another dimension to type into a legendary power and become Power Rangers Legendary Force!
1. Unlocking a legend part 1

It was nighttime when a meteor impacted in a wooden area of Japan. It was then detected by a secret department of the government with the lead agent being Tadaomi Karasuma

"What do you think it is sir?" an agent asked

"I'm not sure, but they could be dangerous" Karasuma said picking up a small chest, alongside them were four more chests

"Should we take them back to base, and maybe have Subject KS look over them" the agent said

"You think that they could be related?" a female agent asked

"For hsi sake I hope so, because that means he'll be useful for a change" Karasuma said "Get these back to base"

"Yes sir" the agents said

* * *

The next day at the local high school

"I'm going to do it, I'm going to finally ask her out" a guy said

"And how many times will this make" a new voice laughed

"Shut it Karma!" the student said

"Don't worry, I'm only pulling your leg" Karma said "But come on Nagisa, how long have you been chasing after her? two years?"

"Yeah, yeah. Ever since" Nagisa said

"Ever since you were a girly look shrimp" Karma chuckled

"Okay cut that out" Nagisa laughed

"Serious just hurry up and ask her out" Karma said "Oh by the way, we're heading into the woods this afternoon"

"Why?" Nagisa asked putting his satchel in his locker

"Something crashed out there and Nakamura wants to have a look" Karma said

"Well, I can't. Mum and Dad are having another session today and I'm suppose to attend to talk with the councillor" Nagisa said grabbing his books.

"Ouch" Karma flinched

"Tell me about, at least they're being civil now, two months ago they couldn't be in the same room with shouting with each other" Nagisa said "And it was either couple's counselling or a nasty divorce"

"I'd take counselling too" Karma said

* * *

"So Nagisa couldn't come?" Sugino asked, he was one of Nagisa's best friend (the other being Karma) he was also the class' baseball fanatic

"At least he has a good excuse, must be tough to be in his situation" Nakamura, the smartest and sassiest girl in their class said

"I know babe" Karma said holding her hand

"Still, I know he would be kicking himself" a girl said adjusting her ponytail, this was Yada, the girl Nagisa was crushing on hardcore, and the truth was she was also crushing on Nagisa. In fact the whole class knew that they liked each other but those two.

"So what are we looking for?" the class rep and general suave Ikeman Isogai asked

"A meteor" Nakamura said

"Are you sure?" Yada asked. Karma was being carefree when he heard something loud and close

"What was that?" Karma asked as the trees moved.

"What was what?" Sugino asked

"I'm guessing THAT!" Isogai exclaimed as he saw what was causing the noise: a black armoured bi-pedal lizard like creature

"And that is?" Nakamura asked

"Don't know don't care; RUN!" Karma said.

* * *

The five teenagers were chased through the woods by the lizard monster. They thought they got away and looked back

"Seriously, what was that?" Isogai asked

"I'm not sure" Karma said

"Did that armour look high tech, like it was more advanced than ours?" Nakamura asked

"I wasn't looking!" Sugino said "I was busy oh I don't knwo RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!"

"Just chill" Karma said as he heard footsteps "Guys"

"Yeah we hear them as well" Yada said

"FREEZE!" a woman in a black suit said

"And you are?" Karma asked

"I'm Agent Sonokawa, and these two are Agents Kenichi and Hirokazu" Sonokawa said as two more agents moved over to them

"And you work for the government?" Nakamura said

"Not exactly" Hirokazu said shoving bags over their head.

"Take them to the main base" Sonokawa said

* * *

"Where are we?" Nakamura asked before the bags were removed

"Welcome to the Apex" Sonkawa said

"Apex, you mean that Dark Web conspiracy bullshit?" Karma asked

"So you've heard of us" Kenichi said

"Yeah, you guys are basically hide conspiracy theorist stuff and destroy it"

"Close, we actually monitor extraterrestrial and xeno-biological entities and see if they are friendly or not and try and intrigrate them into our society, as well as managed of advanced technology and we are the gate keepers to the Deep Web in Japan" Karasuma said walking up to them "And you are five students from Kunugigaoka High" he said

"And you know that how?" Sugino asked

"Classified" Kenichi said pushing up his glasses.

"Probably read our online profiles" Karma shrugged

"You're good" Karasuma said "Anyway we need your help with something"

"What?" Karma asked

"Well for that you need to meet Subject KS" Karasuma said

* * *

"Extraordinary, just extraordinary tech" Subject KS said as he looked over the devices Apex found

"Subject KS" Karasuma said

"How many times must I say to call me Koro?" the subject said

"Anyway, meet Karma, Isogai, Sugino, Nakamura" Karasuam was saying before being cut off

"WHAT IS THAT THING!"

"And Yada" Karasuma said

"How rude, I'm not a 'thing' I am a Matterian" Koro said

"A what?" Sugino

"Basically he's an alien that looks like an anthropomorphic octopus with an emoji for a face and wears a professor's robe" Sonokawa said

"Hello" Koro said

"He's a most friendly alien, just don't piss him off" Karasuma said "Now Subject KS, what is these things?"

"These are morphers, devices used by legendary warriors of different dimension, some call them the Super Sentai, others the Super Squadrons. But majority of the dimensions out there call them Power Rangers" Koro said "I should know"  
"Like the comic books?" Sugino asked

"To think they're fictional super heroes there. TV, comic books, movies, video games; but as Apex knows that always wasn't that way" Koro said

"That was twenty years ago" Karasuma said

"What's the matter, can't fit into your old suit?" Koro asked

"Shut it Calamari" Karasuma barked

"HEY! that's racist, or it would be if I had a race left" Koro said

"You're the last one of your kind?" Nakamura asked

"Yes, Materia was beautiful, until Umbraros arrived and torched the planet. No more Amber coloured skies, the soft jade grass, the trees that whistle in the breezed, the sparkling clear oceans the glittered like gemstones" Koro said

"Who is Umbraros?" Isogai asked

"A galactic scourge, he leads the Umbra Armada. An intergalactic armada that blockades planets and exhort them for resources. Once he has all he wants from the planet he moves on to do it all again, leaving behind a single frigate to clean up the mess" Koro said

"And by clean up you"

"Like Fireworks" Koro said "Anyway back to the morphers and the treasure chest. I've deduce that these morphers use teh contents of the chest to morph into past ranger teams as well as their own"

"Meaning?" Karasuma asked

"With these morphers they could have gained access to all twenty ranger teams" Koro said "Heck in some dimensions there were up to 35 teams, but sadly I've only counted about twenty in each chest. And even then only two in each chest is able to be used" the octopus explained further, Next thing tehy knew teh morphers floated over to the five teens, whcih one glowing a different colour

"No mistaking that" Koro said as the five teens grabbed the morphers. "So these five teenagers, who I hope have attitude are this worlds new protectors" the octopus smiled

"Protectors from what?" Sugino asked

"well you see" Koro said before an alarm sounded

* * *

"Sir, more of those lizard knight things" Sonokawa said

"Shadeoids, Umbraros' foot soldiers! They're attacking the city"

"Rangers!" Karasuma said "We need you out there"

"Got it" Karma asked

"But how do we work these things?" Nakamura asked

"It will come naturally to you" Koro said

"Let's go" Karma said running out of there

"Wait for us man" Sugino said

"Hope they're up to the task" Karasuma said

"They are" Koro said before noticing something "So he's sent one of them as well, must be an envoy force for the main event"

* * *

The Shadeoids were rounding up people and herding them towards a large area

"Humans, I am here on behalf go the Umbra Armada, we're here for your natural resources. Act hostile towards us and you will suffer" the monster said, looking like a gorilla with an cuttlefish on his head and he was holding a like blaster cannon. "So if you leave us be, we'll leave quickly and quietly" the monster was unaware that the rangers had arrived. Karma pulled out the flip phone like morpher and pulled out a key that looked like a space pirate

"So how are we doing this?" Isogai asked

"I'm not sure?" Sugino replied

"He said we would know what to do naturally" Karma said standing up and closing his eyes, opening them after a couple of seconds "Got it" he said flipping his morpher open and turn the pirate figure into a key "UNLOCK THE LEGEND!" Karma shouted thrusting the morpher forward, pulling it back, inserting the key and turning it so the top of the phone became a skull and cross swords before thrusting it out again, the others doing the same. Soon they felt like they were transport to space as large 'Xs' shot out of their morphers, doing a pass from behind giving them a black suit with the skull and swords from their morphers, before the Xs came back forming their pirate like attire before breaking apart and coming together to form their helmets. Once the transformation ended they landed back where they were

"Rangers Together, Legends forever! POWER RANGERS LEGENDARY FORCE!" they shouted as an explosion of energy appeared behind them.

* * *

"Hey ugly!" Karma shouted as the five rangers appeared

"POWER RANGERS!' the monster said "HERE, Impossible they shouldn't exist in the world or dimension!" it said

"We're her to plunder you life that you have pledged to the forces of the Umbra alliance, prepare for it to be stolen" Karma said

"Never you plebeian, Shadeoids attack!" the monster said

"What are we looking at here?" Sugino asked pulling out a sword and a flintlock blaster.

"Who cares let's go!" Isogai said diving into battle

* * *

Karma avoided them with his sabre blocking the jagged edges of the Shadeoid's blades while returning the favour with his own sword.

"Had enough?" Karma asked shooting at them, One was sneaking up on his

"Oh no you don't!" Sugino shouted firing his own blaster at the one sneaking up behind Karma, who's attention was grabbed and he sliced at it.

"thanks" Karma said

"No problem" Sugino said as he continued to take them down with a mix of sword and blaster. Isogai was holding his sword in a backwards grip as he jumped around stabbing and slashing the Shadeoids, flipping a final time while firing an energy shot into its head. Looking around Isogai took down a couple more with his blade. Hearing footsteps behind him Isogai shot behind him making it fall over and exploded.

"Not bad" Isogai said

* * *

"WHOA!" Yada asked

"You okay?" Nakamura asked as she dropped her sword and kicked it up into the Shadeoid's head before blasting

"I am" Yada said shooting a couple of more. Suddenly she had an idea "Switch with me"

"Huh?" Nakamura asked

"Your blade for my gun" Yada said

"Deal" Nakamura said, once the switch was done Yada quickly went to work

"Take this, and this, how about this!" Yada shouted before they exploded

"Not bad for a cheerleader" Nakamura said

"HEY! shut it genius" Yada huffed playfully as she stabbed a Shadeoid

"Alright I've had enough of this" the monster said "Its time I stepped into the ring, beware Rangers, because here I come! It's time for Tendrilla!" he said

"Rangers! That's Tendrilla, he's a bounty hunter who works for Umbraros! You need to be careful of that hammer staff of his"

"What should we do?" Karma asked through his morpher

"Simple, time for a legend!" Koro said as their belt buckles started to glow and flip around to reveal a new type of ranger key

"What type is this?" Sugino asked

"The first, in various dimension they were the originals dubbed the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!"

"So how do you use them?" Isogai asked

"The same way as the Legendary Force keys, just insert them and speak the code taht pops into your head

"Okay, let's go!" Karma said "IT'S MORPHING TIME"

""MASTODON!" Sugino said being surrounded by black energy

"PTERODACTYL!" Yada said being surrounded by pink energy

"TRICERATOPS!" Isogai said surrounded by blue energy

"SABRETOOTHED TIGER" Nakamura said being surrounded by yellow energy

"TYRANNONSAURUS!" Karma said as he was surrounded by red energy

"Might Morphing Power Rangers!" they shouted revealing their new outfits

"Them be some sweet threads, but can you stop me?" Tendrilla asked

"We're about to find out!" Karma shouted.

To Be continued: Next episode Unlocking a legend part 2

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with a fic that will be one of the ones I'm going to try and update on a weekly basis with Jason the Red Hooded Butei and the next one I upload. So this is a power rangers AU based on Super Megaforce, not the most brilliant season but not the worse! So I chose the five rangers from the second crossover files' power rangers chapter; which may give away some other things or not, but the enemies will be ones created for this fic which I was using for a prototype of mass-crossover fic but fell through**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Unlocking a legend part 2

"Simple, time for a legend!" Koro said as their belt buckles started to glow and flip around to reveal a new type of ranger key

"What type is this?"

"The first, in various dimension they were the originals dubbed the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!"

"So how do you use them?" Isogai asked

"The same way as the Legendary Force keys, just insert them and speak the code that pops into your head" Koro instructed

"Okay, let's go!" Karma said "IT'S MORPHING TIME"

""MASTODON!" Sugino said being surrounded by black energy

"PTERODACTYL!" Yada said being surrounded by pink energy

"TRICERATOPS!" Isogai said surrounded by blue energy

"SABRETOOTHED TIGER" Nakamura said being surrounded by yellow energy

"TYRANNONSAURUS!" Karma said as he was surrounded by red energy

"Might Morphing Power Rangers!" they shouted revealing their new outfits, which were their respective colour, except for Sugino's which was black. and their helmets carried a motif of a dinosaur

"Them be some sweet threads, but can you stop me?" Tendrilla asked

"We're about to find out!" Karma shouted.

* * *

The rangers summoned their power rangers and charged, Tendrilla tried to take them down, only Sugino and Isogai blowed him with their weapons"Guys stand back" Yada said drawing back her bow "Power Bow!" she shouted as she shot an arrow at him, which struck the middle of his chest "Bullseye!" she cheered

"Coming through guys, I need to test these Power daggers!"Nakamura said

"Then I'll follow up with my POWER AXE!" Sugino said running in after the yellow ranger slashing Tendrilla

"Look out below, because I've got my Power Lance at the ready" Isogai said slashing his twin bladed lance into the monster.

"My move, Power sword" Karma shouted slashing and stabbing Tendrilla, weakening him enough to send him back.

"Rangers, you can combine your weapons into a powerful blaster to blow him away" Koro said

"Sounds sweet" Karma said "So you ready guys?"

"YEAH!" the team said as they got ready and touched their weapons together

"POWER AXE!" Sugino shouted shifting the end of the axe blade to the tip of the handle, which was a gun sight before throwing it up into the air

"POWER BOW" Yada shouted as her bow connected with Sugino's axe.

"POWER DAGGERS!" Nakmura said as her daggers connected to Yada's bow

"POWER LANCE!" Isogai said as his lance connected to the bow between the axe and daggers

"POWER SWORD!" Karma said placing his sword on top

"Nice toys, too bad they won't stop me" Tendrilla said

"FIRE!" the rangers shouted as beams of pink, blue, red, yellow and black energy fired at the monster

"No, I don't want to go Kaboom" Tendrilla said as he exploded, in front of which were the rangers returning to their base suits

"Well done Rangers, a new legend has been written" Karma declared

* * *

"Okay, not bad but he was just the first of an army" Koro said

"He's right. Now Apex won't be able to keep the monsters and aliens at bay, but at least we have a team now that we can request help from" Karasuma said

"Sounds like it will be a tough job" Sugino said

"But I have a feeling it will be worth it" Nakamura said

"Indeed' Karasuma said "Now you're dismissed, I'm sure you have homework or something like that to do"

"Yes sir" the teenagers said before walking away. Koro turned back to the screen, Karasuma noticed this "Anything?"

"Not quite, but I am detecting another dimensional fluctuation. So I'm guessing you should look there"

"Got it" Karasuma said leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile in a ship hidden by the Dark side of the moon a figure sat in shadow and watched the video of Tendrilla being destroyed

"Interesting" he said, his voice being a mix of suave and raspy "I wasn't expect this" he said

"Yes Commander?" a gruffer voice said

"Steelclad, tell me. How many times has my father been denied a victory on any of those he conquered?" the leader said

"None" the figure called Steelclad said "Commander Kageron"

"Exactly, I am the son of Lord Umbraros. So tell me why they have shown up now; considering I have been in this section of the galaxy?" Kageron asked

"I am unsure sir" Steelclad said

"So we are in an accord, I believe it is time to pick the next monster to unleash on this world" Kageron said

"Sir yes sir" Steelclad said

"A most reliable of generals he is" Kageron laughed as he looked out the window, still hidden in shadows. "This blue marble may just be the fun I need to let off some steam" he laughed

* * *

"So you think we can do this?" Nakamura asked as she and the other rangers walked in the doors of their school

"I think we can" Karma said, Sugino was about to say something before a yawn disrupted them, the five turned to see Nagisa

"You alright man?" Sugino asked

"Just didn't get much sleep last night" Nagisa said

"Oh, are you okay?" Yada asked

"Yeah, things didn't go as smoothly as we hope" Nagisa admitted

"Sorry to hear that" Isogai said

"Thanks guys" Nagisa replied.

"Hey we're here for you man" Karma said

"Time for class" Nakamura said hearing the bell ring.

* * *

"Okay settle down class, I know we had some excitement in the city yesterday, but that was yesterday and today we get into our work" the teacher said

"Yes ma'am" the class said getting out their textbooks and listened to what the teacher was staying, well all but Karma. Sure he was listening but not with his full attention

"Hey dude" Nagisa nudged him

"Huh, oh right the passage" Karma said as he stood up and clearly read the passage, which was in full English

"Very good Karma" the teacher said as she went back to the book

'Why does it feel like another attack will be happ' Karma thought only to hear a scream

"That came from the courtyard" Nagisa said

"Alright everyone calm down and proceed in an orderly fashion to the evacuation zone" the teacher said before the invacuation alarm rang. "Scrap that hide under your desks and away from the windows" she then said as she noticed five of her students were gone "Where did Akabane, Isogai, Sugino, Yada and Nakamura go?"

"Not sure ma'am" Fuwa the class geek said

"Koro! We've got a monster" Karma said

"Let me see, ah that's Gruntramp, he's based off an elephant and a bull with a solider thrown in. Take him down quickly" Koro said

"Right, you know what to do guys: Its Morphing Time" Karma said

"UNLOCK THE LEGEND!" they shouted thrusting their morphers forward, pulling it back, inserting the key and turning it so the top of the phone became a skull and cross swords before thrusting it out again before morphing into Ranger form shouting "Rangers Together, Legends forever! POWER RANGERS LEGENDARY FORCE!" before running over to see the monster stomping around some kids

"HEY!" Karma shouted

"Oh lookie who's here. The Power Rangers" Gruntramp said

"You've got that right, and now, we're here to plunder your life that you have pledged to the forces of the Umbra alliance, prepare for it to be stolen" Karma declared "Let's move Rangers"

"You got it" they said firing their blasters at Gruntrump, making him stumble backwards a bit, making him look down allowing Isogai and Nakamura to jump down and slash him with their sabres, moving out of the way so Yada and Sugino could come in from the side with their own sabres. Karma then charged in an stabbed him, Gruntrump roared in pain before Sugino and Nakamura blasted him in the back. Making it so Yada and Isogai could blast the monster from the sides.

"Got him now" Karma said as he inserted his ranger key into his blaster. The others lined up and did the same and pushed the key cylinder down and pointed it at Gruntrump

"Uh oh" the monster said

"Final Strike" Karma said as the pointed at the monster "LEGENDARY BURST!" he shouted as they fired five energy bullets into Gruntrump making him exploded

"Alright" Suguno said

* * *

"Steelclad?" Kageron asked

"Yes milord" Steelclad bowed

"Fired the Giantazer" Kageron said

"Yes milord" Steelclad said picking up a high tech flintlock and pulled the lock back "Ready on command"

"Very well, Fire!" Kageron said as Steelclad shot out a black energy bullet, which was shot down to the surface, where Gruntrump's body was and re-energized it as it grew

"I'M BACK!" Gruntrump shouted

* * *

"AH! Giant!" Koro said

"Do we have anything to fight a giant monsters?" Karasuma asked

"The fluctuation!" Koro said

"What about it?" Karasuma asked

"They're Zords! Ginat fighting machines used by the rangers in situations like this" Koro said "Rangers!"

"We hear you Koro" Karma said

"All you have to do is type in 5501 into the keypad to summon the carrier zord, which your personal zord. You ready?" Koro asked

* * *

"Alright let's do this" Karma said flipping open his morpher and typed in the code **5-5-0-1**. Looking up to the sky the rangers gasped as a massive red galleon was flying

"WHOA!" Sugino gasped

"Incredible" Isogai said

"That's a zord?" Yada asked

"Okay now what?" Nakamura asked before ropes shot down and pulled them up. One they were in the ship, five paths lit up, each path was one of the ranger colours so they followed the paths to their zord's cockpits. Once they got settle in, they inserted their ranger keys into a key hole by a wheel in their cockpits

"We're ready to deploy" Karma said before the top deck of Karma's zord opened up and revealing Nakamura's zord, which released Yada's, which released Sugino's zord which released Isogai's zords.

"Legendary Galleon" Karma said

"Legendary Wheeler" Nakamura said as her zord touched the ground, it looked like a small treasure chest towing a larger one making it seem like a truck

"Legendary Sub" Yada said as he submarine zord floated along

"Legendary Racer" Sugino shouted as he raced along

"Legendary Jet!" Isogai said swooping down and firing at Gruntrump. Karma swung his zord around and aimed his cannons at Gruntrump

"We'll help out as well" Nakamura said as she and Yada fired laser blasts at the monster

"Port side cannons fire!" Karma shouted making blast of energy fire at his target

"Okay rangers; I suggest its now the time to bring them together and form the Legendary Megazord" Koro said

"Got it, Zords combine!" the rangers shouted

* * *

The zords floated into space and lined up as the helm of the Legendary Galleon's sword like bowsprit disconnected and the sailed turned around and folded down into the body and the side wings folded in, next the Wheeler and Sub zord's cockpits flipped up and connected to the bottom ports which allowed to stand up and the stern to fold out like shoulder pads as the Jet and racer zord connected to the upper arm ports and activate the hands of the Megazord, finally a pirate hat was pulled onto the Megazord's head

"LEGENDARY MEGAZORD READY!" they shouted as it landed

* * *

"Like a pirate could take out a soldier like me" Gruntrump said

"We'll see about that" Karma said as he turned his helm and the Megazord went right dodging a round of blaster fire

"I've got something for you!" Yada said kicking Gruntrump while Sugino punched him

"How about this" Nakamura said as she drew on of the sword like bowsprit into two sword and twirled them before slashing the monster, going right before swinging back the other way left

"NO!" Gruntrump said as he shoulder rammed the Megazord.

"Right back at you" Isogai said performing a cross-slash. Making Gruntrump fall backward

"I think it's time to finish him, insert Ranger Keys" Karma said

"Set" the other ranger said turning their keys, which open the zord compartments on the arms and legs

"Let see what we've got huh?" Karma asked as he turned his key which opened the chest up and revealed a massive cannon "I can dig that"

"You think that peashooter can best me?" Gruntrump asked

"Final Strike: Cannonball barrage!" they shouted as the empty compartments filled with high tech cannonballs, which were fired at the monster via the cannon, the monster was covered in fiery energy before blowing up

"Well done Rangers, a new legend has been written" Karma declared

* * *

After the defeated the monster, the rangers quickly hid in an empty classroom and demorphed.

"Under the tables, quick" Isogai said as they did what he said

"Kids?" their teacher asked rushing in

"Is...is it over?" Yada asked in fake fear

"Yeah it is, but why did you hide in here?" the teacher asked

"You see Miss Yukimura, we were already outside when the other alarm went off" Sugino started

"So we found the closet empty room to us and hid here" Karma said

"And that bright light?" she asked

"My phone sorry" Sugino said

"Alright, just as long as you're okay" the teacher said

"Yes ma'am" the ranger laughed

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and now we've gotten a look at a legendary mode, a bad guy, the zord and Megazord and a teacher, what other Power Rangers things did I leave, not sure. But yes I am being vague about what the villians look like, all except the monsters which I describe and allow you to figure them out, but maybe I should put more detail into them. But don't worry I will reveal what kageron, Steelclad and everyone working for him looks like**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Tiki magic

"So shall recap what actually happened with last mission

"Oh you how a meteor crashed into the earth carrying the Legendary morphers, which were found by us and we later sent out a team to secure the site but we recruited five teenagers with attitude and courage to our side, have them the morphers and explain the forces we're fight, who I am and what is going on, and then after they destroyed the first monster a second monster arrived and we gave them their zords, legendary machine that can combine into a Megazord and finally destroyed the second monster, all the while keeping it a secret from everyone they know which will build up? you mean that mission?" Koro asked

"Yes that mission" Karasuma growled

"I just did, and quite nicely. However I have a feeling about Karma's friend Nagisa" Koro said

"What do you mean?" Karasuma asked

"Something's going to happen with him" Koro said

"And you know this how?"

"Just a hunch" Koro said

"Okay" Karasuma grunted walking off

* * *

"Another day, another session of hell" Nagisa said

"If you actually paid attention in anything other than English and PE" Karma teased

"Hey I paid attention in other areas, it's just I'm weakest in Maths" Nagisa sighed "And why did you make a point of adding PE?"

"Hey I'm just saying my eyes are also drawn to their short shorts" Karma said "Not to mention, the captain of the cheerleading team"

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked as he saw Yada in her cheerleader outfit, and nearly walked into a tree for his troubles.

"That is what I mean"

"Asshole" Nagisa said being helped up by Karma

"Come on we've got Maths first up" Karma said

"I really hate days like today"

* * *

"I can feel it, today is that we beat those rangers" Steelclad said

"So what will your plan include today?" Kageron asked

"Nothing, in fact we should only hold a broom" a bratty voice said

"Nullunar, welcome back to my command"

"Thank you milord" Nullunar bowed as a witch dressed in white walked out of the shadows "I am surprised that bellhead here is 0 for 2"

"And what do you have planned?" Steelclad asked

"Something special" Nullunar said as she drew out a tiki like shield. Smirking Nullunar enchanted a speel

"Shall I send ouyt a Shadeoid patrol?" Steelclad asked

"Do it, I need time for my monster" Nullunar said

"Very well" Steelclad said

* * *

It was the morning break when Karma heard his phone ringing

"Karma" Koro said

"What's up?"

"A shadeoid army has appeared in the city, grab the others and get over there" Koro said

"That's going to be hard, Yada's practicing right now. I can grab the others" Karma said

"Okay, I'll send her a message to catch up later" Koro said

"Thanks" Kamra said before pulling out his morpher "Guys time to move"

'What's up?" Isogai asked

"We've got an attack on the city" Karma said

"I'll get Yada" Nakamura said

"No she's got practice right now and would look suspicious if she suddenly left" Karma said

"Okay" Nakamura said

"I'm on my way there" Sugino said

* * *

Yada had just landed from doing a split jumped before she heard the whistle, meaning she could take a small break so she went over to her duffle bag and withdrew a towel which she threw around her neck and a bottle of cold water, which she took several gulps from, a soft sound was heard. Looking around she saw Nagisa behind the body of a digital camera

"Sorry" he said blushing

"No problem; you've been hired to take photos of the team right?"

"Oh yeah, but I've been taking some for my own personal portfolio" Nagisa said

"I didn't know you were into photography" Yada said as she wiped her face "How about this?" she asked doing a cute pose

"Not bad" Nagisa said taking pictures with the two cameras he had. "And don't worry about the personal camera, I'm the only one who would see it"

"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing it some time" Yada said in a flirty tone

"Um, sure I would love...like! Like to show it to you" Nagisa said as the whistle blew

"Well time for practice, I hope you get some good shots, oh and Nagisa?" Yada said

"Yeah" Nagisa said

"Try and get my good side" she said flipping her skirt a little. Nagisa was blushing as she left, a happy giggle in her throat.

* * *

"There they are" Sugino said

"Let's get to work" Nakamura said

"Its Morphing time!" Karma declared "Unlock the Legend they all shouted together before morphing into their rangers forms.

"Sugino" Isogai said as he traded his blaster for a sword

"Thanks man" Sugino said getting the blast and started firing. Karma was ducking and slicing them up

"This is feeling too easy" Nakamura said

"Agreed, but we have to keep fighting" Isogai said as he cut down more of them

"This also could be a trap" Sugino said

"What do you mean?" Karma asked

"I have a bad feeling" Nakamura said

* * *

"Is the monster ready?" Kageron asked

"Nearly there" Nullunar said

"Because my Shadeoid army is being destroyed" Steelclad said

"Hold on, I just need ot perform a few more things here" Nullunar shouted

"If we don't the rangers will destroy them all!" Steelclad bellowed

"There, its done!" Nullunar said

"Send it down" Kageron said

"You've got it" Nullunar cheerfully said "Cop this you spandex clad goodie two shoes" she said sending down her monster

* * *

"OH NO!" Koro shouted

"What is it?" Karasuma asked running over to the Matterian

"They've sent a monster down to Earth!" he said

"Where?" Karasuma asked

"I'm here" Yada panted out

"Good, we need you to head out and meet the others at the park"

"The park?" Yada asked

"The downtown Water park" Koro said

"The water park, why there?" Yada asked

"We'll find out, meanwhile the others are on their way there. You better go as well" Karasuma said

"Got it" Yada said "It's Morphing Time Unlock the Legend!" Yada said

* * *

"So where is this guy?" Karma asked

"Hey guys" Yada said

"Thanks for showing up" Nakamura said as they traded weapons.

"Hello Rangers" a deranged voice said

"There he is" Sugino said

"I am Terroriki" the monsters said as he was a mutant Tiki monster

"Strike him down guys" Karma said before declaring "we're here to plunder your life that you have pledged to the forces of the Umbra alliance, prepare for it to be stolen"

"I'm scared" Terroriki mocked them as they tried to fight with their blade, only to bounce off of him

"What?" Isogai asked shocked

"Sugino, let's take him out with our blasters" Nakamura said

"Sure" Sugino said as the pair tried firing on the monster, only of them to redirect to the sides

"Not again" Nakamura said

* * *

"What is going on?" Karasuma asked

"The monster is emitting a field of redirection, looks like the work of Nullunar, one of Umbraros' top spellcaster" Koro said

"What does that mean?" Karasuma asked

"It means, that we're in trouble" Koro said before the chests started to glow "Then again

"What is it?" Karasuma asked confused

"The chests are lighting up, meaning that new legendary keys are ready" Koro said

"do you which ones?" Karasuma asked

"Not quite" Koro said

"We have to get them to the rangers" Karasuma said

"No sweat" Koro said

* * *

"He's deflecting outr attacks!" Nakamura said

"Yeah, so how are we going to beat him?" Sugino asked

"I say its time for a legend" Karma said as their belt buckles flipped around to reveal teh new rangers keys. "Ready guys

"Ready!" the team said using the new keys "Magical Source Mystic Force"

'Galwit Mysto Ranger' the morpher said as five rings of magical energy appeared and shot up into teh sky revealing the uniforms of Mystic Force, basically a full coloured suit with a cape with black 'M' shaped markings and a belt with the Mystic Force insignia, the girls had white stocking under their skirts.

"Oh what are you going to do with those?" Terroriki asked

"Allow us to show you" Isogai said

* * *

Karma and Sugino ran in and summoned their magi-staffs and conjured fire and water blasts which knocked teh Tiki back a bit

"Watch out Below" Yada said conjuring a hurricane as Nakamura shot lightning at himn shocking him. Suddenly vines coiled around him as stones were pleted at him. Karma changed his staff into a sword and Sugino using his wand as an axe sliced at Terroriki until he broke out of the vines thanks to the force of the Rangers,

"How are you beating me?" Terroriki asked stumbling to get up

"Simple, we're the power rangers and nothing is stronger than us" Karma said as he switched to Mighty Morphin. The others did the same

"What are you up to now?" Terroriki asked "you know yoru weapons won't work

"You would usually by right, but by using Mystic Force we depleted that field and now we can do this

"uh oh" Terroiki said

"POWER AXE!" Sugino shouted shifting the end of the axe blade to the tip of the handle, which was a gun sight before throwing it up into the air

"POWER BOW" Yada shouted as her bow connected with Sugino's axe.

"POWER DAGGERS!" Nakmura said as her daggers connected to Yada's bow

"POWER LANCE!" Isogai said as his lance connected to the bow between the axe and daggers

"POWER SWORD!" Karma said placing his sword on top

"Can't we talk about this?" Terroriki asked

"FIRE!" the rangers shouted as beams of pink, blue, red, yellow and black energy fired at the monster

"No, this will not please my mistress" Terroriki said

"Well done Rangers, a new legend has been written" Karma declared returning to their base modes

* * *

"No, no it's not possible! my monster's been beaten!" Nullunar said upset

"Steelclad?" Kageros said in a bored tone of voice

"Yes milord" Steelclad said bowing

"You know what to do" Kageros said

"Huh, what are you doing?" Nullunar asked

"Oh nothing much" Steelclad said getting the Giantazer "Ready on command

"What?" Nullunar asked

"Fire!" Kageros said as a black energy bullet shot out from the ship. The bullet hit Terroriki and made it grow

* * *

"Okay, time to turn up the heat" Karma said "Koro?"

"Yesum?" Koro asked via radio

"We need the Zords" Karma said

"Sending them now" Koro confirmed

"Thanks" Karma said as the Legendary Galleon crusied in and picked up the rangers. Unfortunately I don't think we have time to use the indiviual zords"

"So we're just skipping to the Megazord?" Sugino asked

"May as well" Nakamura said

"Time to bring them together and form the Legendary Megazord!" Karma said

* * *

The zords combined into the Megazord and landed, but not before delivering a kick to Terroriki who stumbled

"Nice try" the monster said using a spear to strike the Megazord, forcing it back a bit "But I'm one of the toughest monsters around" he gloated on to receive a sabre to the face whcihw as followed up by a right hook and a kick in the mouth

"Will you shut it?" Sugino asked

"Oh am I throwing you off rangers?" Terroriki asked

"All we're hearing is blah, blah, blah" Karma taunted

"You damn fools" Terroriki said as he speared the Megazord again, which in turn slashed at him with the sabres.

"Insert Ranger Keys" Karmas said

"What are you going to do now huh?" Terrorikik asked

"Set" the rangers said turning their keys, which open the zord compartments on the arms and legs and the cannon appeared

"What the heck?" Terroriki asked shocked

"Final Strike: Cannoball barrage!" they shouted as the empty compartments filled with high tech cannonballs, which were fired at the monster via the cannon, the monster was covered in fiery energy before blowing up/

"Well done Rangers, a new legend has been written" Karma declared as the Megazord stoo triumpmant

* * *

"They destroyed it, my creation" Nullunar whimpered

"This is getting tedious" Kageros said as he's bright yello eyes glared out

"What should we do milord?" Steelclad asked

"For now we wait"

"What why! We shoudl be wrkecing their" Nullunar said

"Because I want to learn about them" Kagerons said

"Yes sir" Nullunar grumped

"Child" Steelclad said

* * *

"Interesting" Koro said

"What that's?" Isogai asked

"I think the rangers keys responde to what monsters you are facing. Like today's monster was that of a magical type so you were given Mystic Force" Koro explained

"So you think in the future they will get more keys"

"Maybe even Legendary Zords and Megazords"

"That would be cool" Sugino said

"I can see that happening" Nakamura said

"But for now you all need to rest up" Karasuma said

"Hey, you gusy want to go to the water park?" Isogai asked

"Oh yeah" they all said

"I'll ring Nagisa as well" Karma said

"Yeah, he wouldn't want to miss out on Yada in a bikini now will he?" Nakamura teased

"Come on you guys" Yada whined.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next episode which introduced a new villain and a new ranger form Mystic Force, which I have to say I wasn't that big of fan. Anyway if you noticed some of the dialogue being the same, that's because to save time I copied and paste from the previous chapters, Also we have the first human villain and female one, don't worry I'm not going to be adding new villains outside of the monster often, just a few more**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. A Turbocharged Race!

"the rangers have bested both of you" Kageros said

"Yes sir" they both said

"And that makes me and my father unhappy. Because we have been delayed by a bunch of teenagers" he said

"We know milord, but we have a new plan" Steelclad said

"And that is?" Kageros asked

"I have selected a monster that will surely make the rangers' heads spin" Steelclad said

"Very well, meanwhile Nullunar start your next monster. We must beat them before the rest of the Armada arrives" Kageros said

"Yes sir" the declared before walking off

"It will not work" a new voice from the shadows said as Steelclad paused "Maybe you should go down with your monster, or maybe I should"

"Good idea Ronisune" Steelclad said

"And hope you return" the voice said drinking from a jug.

* * *

"Okay, so I know we've had another attack. But it's time to settle down and get ready for class" the teacher said as the rangers ran in, nearly colliding with each other "And you five, late again"

"yes ma'am" Karma said

"take your seat please" the teacher said sighing before she started the lesson

'We've got to stop coming in late" Isogai said

"Not our fault the bad guys want to take a shot at us when we're supposed to be in school" Yada grumped

"Guys, she's talking" Nagisa said making the rangers concentrate on the board

"Okay"

* * *

It was midday when a legion Shadeoids appeared, along with a monster that looked like a mix of a formula racer and a goanna

"Fear me petty humans for I am Racernox! and I am here to slow down and attempts at resistance" the monster said

"And we're here to beat you" Karma said "Ready guys?"

"READY!" the others shouted "Its morphing time: UNLOCK THE LEGEND!" they declared as they morphed into their ranger forms "Rangers Together, Legends forever! POWER RANGERS LEGENDARY FORCE!" they shouted as an explosion of energy appeared behind them.

"Oh goodie, but I'm not the only one you're facing" Racernox said

"What do you mean?" Yada said slashing down a pair of Shadeoids

"ME!" a voice said as a silver figure with half anchors on his shoulders, a naval like hat on his head, a blue and silver cape and pointed boots

"And you are?" Nakamura asked

"I am the Second in command of Commander Kageros, I am Steelclad" Steelclad said

"Steelclad?" Karma said

* * *

"No" Koro gasped

"What is it?" Karasuma asked

"Steelclad, he's the second in command of the recon fleet's leader, who is the son of Umbraros" Koro explained

"How skilled is he?" Karasuma asked

"Very, I don't know if Karma and the others could survive" Koro feared

"Maybe a combat based Legendary key" Karasuma said

"I'll look for one" Koro said

* * *

"Time for a Legend, Its Morphin Time! TYRANNOSAURUS!" Karma said using his legendary key

"I'll back you up! Time for a legend! Magical source Mystic Force" Nakamura said

"Hopefully the others can handle Racernox" Karma said

"They'll have to" Nakamura said as she and Karma charged in to attack. Meanwhile the others had dealt with the Shadeoids and were now fighting Racernox, but it wasn't easy with his high speed.

"This is hopeless, we need to slow him down somehow" Sugino said

"Maybe we have legendary key form that could get us the needed speed?" Nakamura asked

"I'll check" Yada said

* * *

"Whoa!" Karma said as he was flipped by Steelclad, before blocking the alien's swords

"I will defeat you" Steelclad said

"Dream on" Karma said kicking him away so he could get up "POWER SWORD!" he shouted cutting into Steelclad's armour

"We've got your back POWER AXE" Sugino said jumping into the fray with Isogai

"POWER LANCE!" Isogai said as the pair struck him in the back, before Racernox blurred in and attacked the rangers

"Sir, get back to the ship, you've shown then your power" Racernox said

"Very well" Steelclad said "Beware Rangers, my lord will end you and your world" he said before teleporting away

"Get back here" Karma said

"Guys I think we should fall back" Nakamura said

"Alright" Karma said

"that's right, scamper off like cowards" Racernox said

* * *

"We got our asses kicked up and down the fight" Karma said

"We know, that is why we've been looking at the legend keys to find a way of boosting your speed and combat abilities" Koro said

"Do you have any clues?" Yada asked

"We've got it down to either Turbo or RPM" Karasuma said

"Both of them are car themed ranger teams. So what one should I try and unlock?" Koro asked

"I'm guessing we'll need Turbo" Karma said

"We'll get on it" Koro said

"Meanwhile, let's head back out" Karma said "Back to action!"

* * *

Racernox was speeding up and down the streets. The rangers showed up and pulled out their morphers

"Ready guys?" Karma asked

"Ready!" the others said

"Alright, Its Morphing Time: UNLOCK THE LEGEND!" Karma said as they all morphed

"Rangers Together, Legends forever! POWER RANGERS LEGENDARY FORCE!" they shouted

"You think you can beat me?" Racernox asked

"Of course we can, because we're here to plunder your life that you have pledged to the forces of the Umbra alliance, prepare for it to be stolen" Karma declared

"bring slowpokes" Racernox said as he ran at the rangers

"Aim for his feet" Karma said

"FIRE!" the rangers said as the shot at Racernox's feet slowing him down

"Ouch, ouch, ouch" the monster said

"NOW!" Karma ordered as they attacked with their swords, with which they were able to get in a few good hits before the monster recoiled

"Bye by now rangers!" Racernox chuckled before speeding away, just as their morphers chirped

"What is it Koro?" Karma asked

"It took me a while, but I got them! with some help from one of part time tech supporters" Koro said

"Send them through!" Karma said

"Okie dokie!" Koro said

"Guys I think it's time for a legend" Karma said

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" they said as several cars charged out of their morphers and collided with them giving them their new Turbo forms.

* * *

"There, I've gotten away from them" Racernox said

"We don't think so" Karma said as several energy blast of green and blue were fired at Racernox. Next were twin bolts of lightning shocking the monster, afterwards two energy arrows struck him in the sides, before Yada smacked him with her bow. Karma then flipped in with his sword drawn and cut into him

"How, did you catch up, wait those forms" Racernox said

"You got that right, we're Turbo-charged now" Sugino said

"This is bad" Racernox said "But not as bad as my explosive exhaust fumes" he cackled spreading out a thick black cloud of exhaust smoked

"We'll clear this up with our power Auto-blasters" Sugino said

"Wait!" Isogai said as Sugino fired, causing the exhaust cloud to exploded, which allowed Racernox to charge in and swipe at the rangers, Yada and Nakamura using their turbo swords to block the monster. Karma helped up Sugino while Isogai fired his twin blasters at him, before moving out of the way so Sugino could get a shot in with his cannon, which Karma followed up with a blade spin from his Lightning sword and Turbo Sword to deal double the damage to him

"I'm not done yet" Racernox said

"We were hoping you would say that" Karma said as the team combined their weapon into a car like object "TURBO RAM!" they shouted as it "FINAL AFTERBURN!" they shouted as the car became a energy ball and slammed into Racernox

"The race isn't over yet!"

* * *

"Well that worked" Nullunar said bored

"Quiet broad" Steelclad said as he went to the device "Yes milord" Steelclad bowed

"Very well Fire the Giantazer" Kageron said

"Yes milord" Steelclad said picking up a high tech flintlock and pulled the lock back "Ready on command"

"They'll just beat it again like usual. Seriously I can't even do my nails in the time it takes for them to defeat a monster" Nullunar said

"Fire!" Kageron said as Steelclad shot out a black energy bullet, which was shot down to the surface, where Racernox's body was and refuelled it as it grew

"TIME FOR A SECOND HOT LAP RANGERS!" Racernox said as he became giant said

* * *

"Koro" Isogai said

"Zord time?" Koro asked

"Zord time" Isogai said as The Legendary Galleon cruised along and pick them up

"Okay guys, I suggest we blast him a bit before forming the Megazord and finishing him off there" Karma said

"You got it" Isogai said going in with Sugino for a blaster run.

"Girls, be ready" Karma said as he brought the guns around

"We're ready" the girls said

"FIRE!" Karma shouted as the group unleashed a volley of energy blasts at Racernox, Sugino's Legendary Racer being able to keep speed with the fast monster and used it to corrale him towards the others.

"Okay, I think it's time we form" Karma said

"NOPE!" Racernox said running around the Legendary Galleon blocking if from the other rangers with a whirlwind

* * *

"That's not good, not good at all" Koro panicked

"What happened?" Karasuma asked

"Racernox has somehow blocked the zords from combining" Koro said

"Can you get them to regroup?" Karasuma asked

"NO!" Koro said

"Relax, they can overcome this" Karasuma said

"I'm glad one of us is relaxed" Koro said

"I'm not, I'm just not letting the situation get to us" Karasuma said as the technical aide arrive with help

* * *

"I've got to get out of this whirlwind" Karma said "Wait a second, guys get ready for a second barrage at Racernox"

"But how?" Yada asked

"Two pronged, I'll fire inside the wind"

"And we'll fire from the outside" Isogai said "You heard him guys, time to charge up our weapons"

"READY" the rangers said

"Hope this doesn't backfire on us" Nakamura said

"And fire!" Karma said unleashing a barrage with the others who were positioned where they could easily get a shot off Racernox. The shots slowed down the monster

"NOW!" Sugino said he rammed into Racernox's legs

"Okay, its time to bring them together and form the Legendary Megazord!" Karma said as the zords went upwards and came back down as the pirate based Megazord.

"You think that's going to stop me?" Racernox asked as he ran up to the Megazord

"Yeah" Karma said as Sugino threw a punch at him which was caught

"Surprise" Nakamura said tripping Racernox and allowing Isogai to punch the monster. Yada then kicked him while he was down. Once that happened Racernox got back on his feet and rapidly attack the Megazord, before Karma blocked them with the swords, which was useless. Trying something Karma performed a cross-slash. The tail end of the attack connected before Racernox was behind the Megazord

"We can't catch this guy" Sugino said as suddenly the Turbo Legendary Keys started to glow

"What is happening?" Isogai asked as the lights of the keys shot out of the cockpit and formed a new Megazord

"It can't be"

* * *

"It can't be" Koro said

"What is it?" Karasuma asked

"That is a megazord of one of the former teams from the dimension where the keys came from" Koro explained

"Will it help?" Karasuma asked

"We won't know until it does something" Koro said as he watched and waited.

* * *

"So that's a legendary Megazord?" Yada asked

"Then why's it not moving?" Isogai asked

"I have an idea" Nakamura said inserting the Turbo Legendary Key into her console and spun her helm making the Turbo Mgeazord move "Because we have to control it"

"But we'll lose control of our own Megazord!" Sugino said

"Isogai, you and Nakamura helm the Turbo Megazord, we'll continue to pilot the Legendary Megazord" Karma said

"Right" the team said as Isogai inserted his Turbo Key into the slot and turned it. The two Megazords stood side by side ready for action

"That is not good" Racernox said as the two Megazords started to move, the Turbo Megazord getting their first due to its speed and started to punch Racernox allowing the Legendary Megazord to get in there and attack with its twin sabres, Racernox turned to the Legendary Megazord, only for the Turbo Megazord to attack with its sword. This happened repeatedly until Racernox looked tired out

"Okay guys I suggest we finish this fight!" Karma said

"I agree" Nakamura said "Legendary Turbo Megazord Finishing move: Turbo Burnout!" Nakamura said as the Turbo Megazord charged forward before spinning as like a tornado, Racernox tried to run but the Turbo Megazord sliced into Racernox

"NO I can't DNF!" he said before exploded

"Well done Rangers A new legend has been written"

* * *

"I am sorry my lord" Steelclad said

"Don't be Steelclad, while you did reveal your fighting prowess to the rangers earlier than I wanted you to, but also made it so we gain valuable information on them" Kageros said

"Which is?" Steelclad askede

"They are able to be separated they be overcome" Kageros said

"This will makes things easier for what I have planned" Nullunar said

"Indeed" Kageros said

* * *

"Well done team, you deserved that fight today" Koro said

"We wouldn't have won if it wasn't for that tech supporter helping us access the Turbo keys" Isogai said

"So when do we meet them?" Karma asked

"Here is she now" Karasuma said "Rangers meet Aguri Yukimura, our tech support

"Wait?" Yada asked

"So my five troublesome students are the Power Rangers, well I look forward to working with you, just as long as you do your homework" Aguri said

"So we're getting help from our teacher, small world" Karma said.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and I added something in this series which wasn't in the original: The legendary Megazords showing up, the Super Megaforce Rangers only had the Legendary Zords, but I have seen evidence of legendary Megazord Keys so that is why I'm adding them here. Also Steelclad's been revealed to the rangers and will make return trips to the earth**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Sailors and Pirates

"Over there!" Karma shouted as the team ran over to where a group of Shadeoids were knocked out cold. The rangers stopped running when they saw the goons were down

"Not again" Nakmaura growled

"The fact this is the third time we've encountered this on the eastern side may give us a clue on who's doing this" Isogai said

"Should we check in with Apex about another group of heroes" Karma said

"But for now we should get to school, its starts in 20" Yada said

"Come on" Karma said

* * *

"It's about time you five got here early" Aguri said

"Sorry miss, but we didn't exactly fight" Sugino said

"Another knocked out group of Shadeoids?" Aguri asked

"Yeah" Nakamura said

"Talk to me after class" Aguri said

"Yes ma'am" the group said as class was about to start.

* * *

After class Karma left a bit earlier due to finishing his test early, he knew the others were meeting with Aguri after class to talk about what's been happening. But karma wanted to investigate this personally. He reach the eastern side where the Shadeoids were being attacks, and hoped he would run into a group of them, but it was nothing. Soon he saw something curious, a student from his school; one Amy Mizuno. She was in a different class to Karma but why was she in this area, he needed to find out more.

"Hey Amy!" he called out

"WAH! Oh Karma you spooked me" she blushed bashfully

"What are you doing in this area?" Karma asked

"Oh I live in the area" Amy said

"Shall I walk you home, there have been attacks in the area" Karma said

"Oh don't worry I'll be fine, after its quite safe" Amy said

"You sure about that?" Karma asked

"What do you mean?" Amy asked

"Those things!" Karma shouted as a couple of Shadeoids appeared "RUN!" Karma said as the ran together, looking around Karma ducked in cover before pulling out his morpher before a mist rolled in, looking around Karma noticed a female figure in the mist as the Shadeolds were defeated

"What?" Karma asked

* * *

"Come again?" Sugino asked as the group met back at the Apex complex.

"Yeah a girl created a mist and fought them" Karma said

"A girl was in the mist fighting them?" Isogai asked

"yeah" Karma said

"Hang on, hang that sounds familiar" Sugino said

"What do you mean?" Nakamura asked as Sugino looked through a digital tablet.

"I knew it!" Sugino exclaimed

"Knew what?" Karma asked as Sugino showed him something "You're kidding me right?

"What?" Sugiono shrugged

"She's a comic book character" Karma said

"Who is?" Yada asked

"Sugino's culprit for our mist girl" Karma said showing the other rangers

"Sailor Mercury?" Nakamura said

"Seriously?" Yada deadpanned

"Oh come on, you know it's the perfect cover, people see Sailor Mercury or any of the sailor scouts and they automatically assume that they are just advertising the manga" Sugino said

"Got to agree that is kinda clever" Isogai said

"Don't encourage this" Nakamura said

"Encourage what?" Karasuma asked walking in

"That we're dealing with a bunch of Manga based Mahou-Shojo team" Nakamura said

"oh you mean the sailor senshi?" Karasuma asked

"What?" the rangers asked

* * *

"You see we tried utilizing a different team to fight the armada, but we failed and then we searched for the morphers so we could have the rangers" Koro said

"We're your second choice?" Yada asked

"No you were always my first choice, you weren't Apex's first choice" Koro said

"What happened to this team?" Karma asked

"Well they disbanded, but one of them continued on as a vigilante before she joined up with a team, this agent was Sailor Venus" Koro explained

"Wait, does this mean Apex has more agents then just us and Sailor Venus?" Nakamura asked

"Indeed, but we'll go over them later" Koro said "Because we've got Shadeoids"

* * *

"Steelclad" Kageros said

"Yes milord?" Steelclad bowed

"Why have my Shadeoids been defeated, and not by the hands of the Rangers?" Kageros asked

"I am not sure milord" Steelclad said "Maybe another team like we dealt with before?"

"No, this was different." Kageros said

"Shall we send down a monster to deal with them milord?" Nullunar asked

"Good" Kageros said

"Yes milord" the two said leaving

"So you have returned. Very well, we shall see who will prevail" Kageros said "And I'm not about to lose"

* * *

"So we're just waiting for them to show up?" Sugino asked

"Do you have a better plan?" Karma asked

"Not really" Sugino sighed as he pulled out his phone when a scream was heard.

"There!" Nakamura said as the group ran off, but upon their arrival they saw five teenage girls standing tall and without a look of fear

"That must be them"

"Ready girls?" the leader said

"Ready" the other four girls said

"MOON PRISM POWER UP" the leader said

"PLANETARTY PRISMS POWER UP" the other four said as a blinding prismatic light shone brightly, upon dying down the five teenagers now wore leoytard with a sailor fuku motif, each one in a different colour

"In the name of the planets and moon we'll punish you" they said

* * *

"I was right, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it" Sugino said

"Now he'll never shut up" Nakamura said

"Oh well, we should just watch" Karma said "Wait, the one in blue is that?"

"Yeah it is! Its Amy!" Isogai said as they watched their school mate attack the Shadeoids.

"Uh oh" Yada said

"What is it?" Karma asked

"Guys look!" Yada said

"A second wave of Shadeoids!" Isogai said

"And a Monster. Let's go guys"

* * *

The five sailor senshi were using various types of fighting to knock around the Shadeoids, Venus standing back and firing her blaster at them while Jupiter was up close and personal

"Mars Fire Shroud!" "Mercury Bubble Blast" Mars and Mercury shouted "How's Sailor Moon going?"  
"She's holding herself fine" Venus said firing a few more shots from her blasters

"GUYS HELP!" Sailor Moon said as she was over whelmed

"You were saying?" Mars asked as she threw a fireball at the Shadeoids making the scatter

"Thanks Mars" Sailor Moon said "But we have bigger trouble" she added

"What?" Mars asked

"Another wave!" Jupiter said

"We won't be able to hold them back" Mercury said panicking

"The children!" Venus said pointing out they were coming from a direction where kids were still playing at the park

"We won't reach them in time!" Mars said

"NO!" Sailor Moon shouted

"Look over there" Mercury said as they saw five teens running over to get

* * *

"Let's go!" Karma said as they ran over to the park. "Ready guys" he shouted stopping

"Ready!" the others said as they pulled out their morphers and keys out.

"Its morphing time: UNLOCK THE LEGND!" the ranger shouted as an explosion of energy appeared behind

"Power Rangers huh, too bad we're not here for you today" a monster said that looked like a mix of a knight and a razorback with bad 90's styled sunglasses

"Hey the 90's called. They want their style back" Nakamura said

"Funny, I'll turn y'all into pork after I've turned the sailor scouts into tinned fish!" the monster said "And y'all can call me Blitzhog!"

"So tell me, anyone up for bacon?" Karma asked

"Who are they?" Jupiter asked

* * *

"The Power Rangers, but I thought they were a legend" Sailor Moon said

"No they were real, but now in this dimension. Heck they were the original backup plan if my group failed. And we did; so they tried to find them" Venus said

"So why are they helping us?" Mars asked

"Who cares, we need their help" Jupiter said shooting lightning behind them.

"Mercury" Sailor Moon said

"ON IT!" Mercury said "Mercury Aqua Mist!" she shouted covering the area in mister

"MOVE!" Sailor Moon said.

* * *

Soon the mist cleared and Mercury found herself surrounded, and without the others nearby. Panicking she duck as a Shadeoid came at her, only for it to fly back and the blue rangers walked over

"Need a hand milady?" Isogai asked

"Thank you" she said as she was helped up

"No problem, I may be a pirate, but I'm a gentleman pirate" he said as the Shadeoids back off "Shall we?" he asked holding out his hands which Mercury took and performed a high kick before Isogai dashed in with his sabre and struck down the lizard foot soldiers that were coming at them, next Mercury flushed them away with an orb of water which became several missiles. Isogai then inserted his key into his sabre and charged it up.

"Deep Sea Slash!" Isogai said cutting down the last few

"Thank you so much" Mercury bowed

"No problem" Isogai bowed with a flourish of his sword.

* * *

"Heads up" Jupiter said as she jump kicked a Shadeoid to the side as Sugino opened fire on three more.

"Thanks" Sugino nodded as he cut down a few more, before shooting one behind Jupiter who did a back kick to knock it down. Jupiter then jumped into the air and charged her arms with electricity as Sugino inserted his ranger key into his blaster.

"Blunderbuss BURST!" he shouted as a large energy bullet was shot at them

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" Jupiter shouted electrocuted them with a massive lightning bolt, before being caught by Sugino. Jupiter hopped up and blushed "Thanks"

"You're welcome" Sugino said twirling his gun like a gunslinger.

* * *

"WHOA!" Nakamura said as she was flung into Mars

"Watch it" Mars said as she conjured up rings of fire and threw them at the Shadeoids. Nakamura then cut two down. Mars smiled as she shot two more behind Nakamura, who shot three behind Mars.

"You know, we work well together" Nakamura said as she stabbed a Shadeoid behind her. "Not sure about the heels though" seeing Mars' high heels.

"They're actually quite comfortable" Mars said as she used a charm of a Shadeoid before Nakamura charged up her sword and cut down the Shadeoid. "BURNING MANDALA!" she shouted forming several fireballs before they condensed into rings and were shot out at the remaining Shadeoids.

"Toasty" Nakamura said

* * *

"Duck" Venus said as she fired her blaster at a Shadeoid charging at Yada

"Same to you" Yada said firing her blaster at them before cutting it down

"Nice shot" Venus said summoning her chain to tie up a Shadeoit to drew it into Yada's curved blade to take it down

"BEHIND YOU!" Yada shouted as a Shadeoid used its tail to smack Venus around, luckily Yada caught her

"Thanks pink" she said as she fired a beam from her finger tips.

"I think it's time to take this to a new legend. Time for a legend!" Yada said "Magical Source MYSTIC FORCE!" she shouted as magic circle surrounded her and turned her to mystic force pink. "Wind magic!" she shouted summoning a petal laden wind to blow away a few more

"Venus Chain Encircle!" Venus shouted as her chain knocked a few. Once it was defeated the two clapped hands together. Laughing together they messed a Shadeoid was behind them, but a red bolt of light shot it down.

* * *

"That take cares of that" Karma said as Blitzhog attacked, to which Sailor Moon dodged it and kicked him in the back of his neck as Karma slashed across the middle

"Now you've done it!" Blitzhog said as he crackled with electricity "Time for a roasting!" he shouted as he sent out waves of electricity, Karma twirled his sword around and gather up the lightning and stabbed the ground as Sailor moon summon a sceptre and blasted Blitzhog with a bit of magic

"Now, time for a legend" Karma said Tyrannosaurus!" he shouted changing into "Might Morphin Red Ranger" he said striking Blitzhog with the power sword whil Sailor Moon added in her sceptre blasts in addition to the sword slashes.

"Time to end this!" Karma said

"You got it" Sailor Moon said as the other rangers came together in Might Morphin mode.

POWER AXE!" Sugino shouted shifting the end of the axe blade to the tip of the handle, which was a gun sight before throwing it up into the air

"POWER BOW" Yada shouted as her bow connected with Sugino's axe.

"POWER DAGGERS!" Nakmura said as her daggers connected to Yada's bow

"POWER LANCE!" Isogai said as his lance connected to the bow between the axe and daggers

"POWER SWORD!" Karma said placing his sword on top

Sailor Moon took of her tiara and it started to spin.

"Moon Tiara Action" Sailor Moon said

"Power Weapons FIRE!" The rangers said as the five energy beams circled around Sailor Moon's tiara making Blitzhog explode.

"Well done Rangers and Senshi, a new legend has been written" Karma declared

* * *

"So you guys are now working here huh?" Venus asked as the two teams walked through Apex.

"Yeah we are" Karma said out of ranger form

"Oh by the way, we're Usagi, Amy, Rei, Makoto and Minako" Usagi said

"We're Karma, Sugino, Isogai, Nakamura and Yada" Karma said

"So let's hope we work together again" Minako said

"Indeed" Karma said as the teams shook hands.

NEXT TIME: THE STERLING SILVER SAGA!

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and how about that the Sailor Scouts and Power Rangers. This was something that I wanted to try for awhile now, and yes they will show up again because Ami is in the Assassination Classroom as an Easter Egg. Her name is seen on the Second Semester Final Exam's result between Kaede and Muramatsu. So yeah they will be back and I'm also adding another anime characters including All-Might**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Sterling Silver Saga part 1

"What are you up to witch?" Steelclad asked

"I am working on the ultimate weapon to destroy the rangers, I just need one more thing"

"And that is?' Steelclad asked

"A magical flame, or at least an ember of it" Nullunar said

"Shall I send down a monster?" Steelclad asked

"Not yet" Kageros said as he's eyes glowed "Not until we know where the flame is"

"Yes sir"

"But that doesn't mean you cannot send down a unit of Shadeoids" Kageros said

"Yes milord" they bowed before leaving

* * *

"This is so boring" Sugino said yawning

"We're at a museum for a reason" Nakamura said as the group walked around

"And that is the best item of this event: The Vermillion Flame Ruby" Yada said

"That is a big jewel" Nagisa said taking a picture of it

"Yeah it is, there is even a legend that it contains a mystical Phoenix's flames" Yada said

"Yeah it said to it being called The Scarlet flame, and it is said that only a princess or knight can access it" Isogai said

"Hey guys, what if the Armada tried to get their hands on it?" Karma whispered as Nagisa was distracted

"Wouldn't put it past them" Sugino said

"So we should be on guard right?" Nakamura asked

"I'm not sure, but we should just in case" Karma said before a scream was heard

"Let's check this out" Isogai said

* * *

"Right on time" Nullunar said as the rangers showed up

"You must be Nullunar" Karma said

"And you're the unmorphed Rangers. Now stand aside while I get my prize: The scarlet flame" Nullunar said

"We don't think so" Karma said

"Too bad" Nullunar said "Get them" she said as the Shadeoids attacked, the rangers quickly leapt into action, the girls leading them away from the guys

"Guys, what are you doing?" Sugino asked as he elbowed a Shadeoid in teh gut

"We're wearing skirts!" Nakamura said

"Understand" Karma said using his jacket to attack a Shadeoid

"Where's Nullunar?" Sugino asked

"I've got here' Isogai said running off.

* * *

"Finally the last key I need to finish off the engine of the ranger's destruction" Nullunar said

"I don't think so" Isogai said

"Ah you're blue if I'm not mistake righty?" she asked

"So what?" Isogai asked

"Simple you won't be able to beat us" Nullunar said

"We have been so far" Isogai said as he threw a punch, but it was blocked by Nullunar's magic. Suddenly a humanoid Griffin appeared

"Ah Griffender, kill the rangers" Nullunar said warping out of there

"You bitch" Isogai said before he was flung into a wall

"Guys, I need help in here" Isogai said

"We're on our way" Karma said

"Okay" Isogai said

* * *

Once the rangers got there, they saw the monster Griffender standing in front of the Vermillion Flame Ruby

"You're not going to beat me Rangers" Griffender said

"Yeah we will and are" Karma said "ready guys?"

"READY!" the others shouted

"It's morphing time" Karma declared "UNLOCK THE LEGEND!" the group shouted morphing into their suits. "Rangers Together, Legends forever! POWER RANGERS LEGENDARY FORCE!" they shouted

"We should take this outside" Isogai said

"Agreed" Karma said "Hey Birdbrain, over here"

"Why you!" Griffender shouted as he charged off after them. Allowing Nullunar to break a large shard off of the ruby and teleport away, all the while smiling.

* * *

Once the rangers were outside they drew their swords and charged at the griffin monster and started to slash at it wearing it down. Yada and Sugino drew their blasters and fired at the monster from the front while Nakamura and Isogai attacked him from behind before Karma jumped in from above with a charged up sword dealing a bit of damage

"Guys, let's try the Galleon cannon" Sugino said

"Good idea" Karma said as a galleon shaped cannon appeared in his hands

"Let's take this for a spin" Isogai said as Karma let out a burst of machine gun like energy blasts

"I'm guessing we need five ranger keys to work" Yada said

"Okay, insert keys" the rangers said, placing them in the cylinders and turning them before they flipped up into a straight line behind the sail like targeting system which locked onto Griffender

"You won't destroy me with that" Griffender said

"FIRE!" the rangers shouted as a blast of energy that looked like the legendary galleon

"NO!" Griffender said before laughing "I have done my mission!" he gleefully laughed before blowing up

"What did he mean by that?" Karma asked

"I'm not sure" Isogai said

* * *

"Good, he had done his mission" Kageros said

"Indeed milord" Steelclad said "Shall I milord?"

"I don't see why not, he had earned it unlike the other monsters we have sent

"I'm back" Nullunar said "And I have what I needed" she smirked

"Very well, finish your monster. Steelclad prepare the Giantazer" Kageros said

"Yes milord" Steelclad said grabbing the gun and cocking the firing pin "ready on command"

"Fire" Kageros said as Steelclad shot out a large black bullet towards the defeated monster

* * *

"TIME TO RISE!" Griffender said

"Koro we need the zords" Karma said

"Sending them now" Koro said as the Legendary Galleon showed up and allowed the rangers to come aborad, also it rammed into Griffender before it turned and fired a barrage of cannon fire bombarding Griffender until the other's got to their zords and fired at Griffender

"ZORDS COMBINE" Karma shouted as the legendary sub and hauler became the legs as teh Legendary Racer and Jet became the arms and joined together to form the Legendary megazord, which landed and drew its swords, quickly making short work of Griffender's defences. But he struick back with his wings and claws, Isogai blocked with one of the sword before Yada booted him with one of the legs making him stumble backward

"You will not stop us at the moment" Griffender said

"Shut it!" Karma said as Isogai and Sugino did a twin sabre attacks, Griffender was nearly done.

"Time to finish this, Insert Ranger keys" Karma said

"Set!" teh rangers said as the compartments opened and the cannon activated

"Wait, wait, wait what is that?" Griffender asked

"Final Strike: Cannonball Barrage!" teh rangers said as the cannons started to fire out the high tech cannons ball whcih hit Griffender multiple tiem before he exploded

"Well done Rangers, a new legend has been written" Karma declared.

* * *

"Well that sucks" Nullunar said

"But our plan is on the right on track" Kageros said

"Yes milord" Steelclad said as he bowed

"Do you have the shard?" Kageros asked

"Yes milord, the Vermillion Flame Ruby shard" Nullunar said as she presented before walking over to a room and palced the ruby shard on a small table and picked up a datapad before typing commands into it. She looked up and nodded "Dragoar will be online soon" she said

"Good work" Kageros said "And thanks to our diversion we have enough energy to charge it"  
"Yes milord" Steelclad said as he flipped a switch and saw golden energy flowing through pipes and into teh room where Nullunar was in.

"It is time" Nullunar said "Arise Dragoar!" she shouted as a roar sounded

* * *

"Rangers, you can't relax" Koro said

"What for?" Karasuma asked as he walked over to the alien's station

"We've got a second monster" Koro said as he saw a monster that looked like a red and gold Chinese dragon with a star of its chest. "and from what I'm reading its got a similar power source to yours"

"You think they tapped into the morphing grid?" Karasuma asked

"Or worse, they used the last monster to get the power of our team to use for this one" Koro said

"That would make sense from what Griffender said" Karima informed them.

"Then be careful, we don't know what to expect with this guy" Koro said

"Will do" Isogai said

* * *

"There they are" Nakamura said

"Welcome Rangers"

"Nullunar!" Karma growled as they all showed up "Ready guys?"

"Ready!"

"UNLOCK THE LEGEND!" the group shouted morphing into their suits. "Rangers Together, Legends forever! POWER RANGERS LEGENDARY FORCE!" they shouted

"Alright guys we have to be careful, we haven't fully recharged after our fight with Griffender" Karma said

"And that thing could have our powers?" Sugino asked

"That's not good" Nakamura said as they drew their weapons and ran forward to the dragon monster taht was standing still. Nakamura and Isogai went first and tried an upward sweeping slash, but it was block by something invisible, next Sugino and Yada tried to cut it from behind, but it was again blocked by the invisible force, Dragoar then swung around and knocked them off their feet and back a bit.

"Guys we should try our blasters" Karma said

"Insert Keys!" the rangers said slotted their ranger keys into a slot in back before turning "FINAL STRIKE: FLINTLOCK BLAST!" they shouted shooting out five energy bullets that became one giant bullet,

"Finally" Nullunar said as the bullet broke down to the original five bullets and they were absorbed it the five points of the stars, which became they colours.

"What was that?"

"A special crest given to this new monster that blocks and absorbs your attacks" Nullunar said "So no matter what you try, this well not end well for you" she smirked

* * *

"We'll see about that, it's time for a legend, its morphin time!" Sugino declared as he inserted his Legendary Ranger key into his morpher "MASTODON!" he shouted becoming teh might morphing black ranger and summoned his axe and switching it to blaster mode and fired off a burst of black energy at the targte, only for it to be absorbed into the green section of teh star which was now pointing upwards "What gives?"

"Like I said, we thought of everything including your multicolour rangers keys and legendary forms since it will be blocked by the base power and colour" Nullunar explained "This is our victory"

"Not if we stop you" Yada said

"And you can't" Nullunar said "Now finish them Dragoar" she said as teh dragon drew hsi head back and conjured a ball of gold and black flames before throwing them at the rangers before knocking them back and unmorphing them.

* * *

"My ankle" Yada said clasping her ankle

"Shit" Nakamura said

"We have to get out of here and soon" Karma said as Sugino and Isogai helped up yada and looked in fear at the monster

"Time to die" Nullunar said

"KORO! Can you get us out of here?" Nakamura cried

"No, I can't something's blocking you guys"

"Shit" Karma said as another fireball was being charged up

"This is it, this is where we're all going to die" Sugino said

"No, it can't be" Nakamura said as she clasped Karma's hand

"NO!" Koro shouted

* * *

In the air was music suddenly playing

"where is that coming from?" Nullunar asked looking around

"Up here you dumb hag" a voice said making everyone look at the cliff. The rangers gasped and Nullunar was cursing

"What is that?"

"Who is that?" Nakamura asked

"A second Green ranger?" Sugino asked

"He looks like the same as the Might Morphin rangers"

"A sixth ranger?" Nakamura asked

"It looks like it" Karma said

"Koro?" Isogai asked

"I have no idea where this came from" Koro said "I know that most of the team had a sixth rangers, but" Koro said

"We never located a sixth chest, so how does he have one?" Karasuma asked, Soon the green ranger leapt down and looked at Dragoar who was charging up another fire ball.

"I don't think so" the green Ranger said deploying a green energy shield which blocked the fire ball away from the rangers. Once the fireball was gone the green ranger ran in and drew the small dagger on his belt before slashing at Dragoar, and being faster than the dragon to stab him in the back.

"HOW IS HE BEATING YOU!" Nullunar said

"I think this guy just may save us all just yet" Nakamura said as she smiled. Next thing they knew the green ranger stopped in his tracks

"Or not" Sugino gulped.

"That was fun" he said as a bright white light shone from him blinding everyone and forcing them to cover their eyes

"Who turned up the lights" Karma said as the light died down and every looked and saw what was standing in front of him

"Where...where did he come from?" Yada asked

"I don't know. but I'm glad he's here" Karma smriked as standing in front of them was a Silver ranger.

NEXT TIME: STERLING SILVER SAGA PART 2

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and yes I am doing the sixth ranger early, but it will be the same amount as the Green with Evil saga with five part and I really didn't see anyother way to start this then an invincible monster that was immune to the rangers attacks, but the sixth ranger's power, and of course matching up with the first legendary morph he was the green MMPR ranger first up**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Sterling Silver Saga part 2

"HOW IS HE BEATING YOU!" Nullunar said

"I think this guy just may save us all just yet" Nakamura said as she smiled. Next thing they knew the green ranger stopped in his tracks

"Or not" Sugino gulped.

"That was fun" he said as a bright white light shone from him blinding everyone and forcing them to cover their eyes

"Who turned up the lights" Karma said as the light died down and every looked and saw what was standing in front of him

"Where...where did he come from?" Yada asked

"I don't know. but I'm glad he's here" Karma smirked as standing in front of them was a Silver ranger.

* * *

"Time to send this monster into the locker!" the silver ranger said summoning a trident

"There's a silver ranger now?" Yada asked

"Um, Koro I think we found the sixth ranger key" Karma said

"I'm see, well good" Koro said

"And he's got a legendary mode already" Nakamura said

"I'd say it's time for a legend" the silver ranger said as he pulled out his morpher and inserted a key into it "It's morphing time: Gold Ranger power"

"Did he just say Gold Ranger power?" Isogai asked as he saw a golden light shine around the Silver ranger before changing him in a black suit with golden armour on him "Zeo Gold Ranger"

"Zeo? He did just say Zeo?" Nakamura said as the now Gold ranger grabbed his staff which had the kanji for King on it

"Shadeoids!" Nullunar said as the armoured lizard foot troopers. The gold ranger powered it his staff and fired out a barrage of golden energy at the lizards destroying them, making them nothing but black smoke. "My shadeoids!"

"So what now?" the gold ranger said as he twirled his staff before Dragoar snarled "Oh yeah, him" the ranger said as he aimed his staff at the star on the dragon's chest. 'If I destroy that device then the other rangers can get in there and defeat him as well' the silver ranger said as he fired at the star of Dragoar's chest, destroying it

"WHAT NO!" Nullunar said

"Rangers he's vulnerable now" the silver Ranger said as he switched out of gold mode and pulled out a trident and twirled it

"You heard him guys!" Karma said "Its Morphing time: UNLOCK THE LEGEND!" they shouted before resuming their ranger forms. "Rangers Together, Legends forever! POWER RANGERS LEGENDARY FORCE!"

"So you think that will work against us?" Nullunar said

"We're here to plunder you life that you have pledged to the forces of the Umbra alliance, prepare for it to be stolen" Karma said

"And then we'll send you down to the locker" Silver said.

"That sounded cool" Karma said

"Thanks man" Silver said "so what's say you take the dragon and I take witchy-poo"

"Witchy-poo?' Nullunar said as her eyebrow twitched

"Shall we?" Karma asked drawing his sword and charging in with the others following him along.

* * *

Nullunar used her stick to block Silver's trident before she tried to swipe Silver off his feet before the Silver Ranger was able to shove her back and switch his trident into a blaster and fired a couple of shots at her before she summoned a spell circle and shot out several icicles at him, only for him to block it with his trident. Then she charged in and started to swing her staff like spear, but which move was blocked by the Silver ranger. He had to jump as a Shadeoid flew in and slammed into Nullunar before it became smoke.  
"Screw this!" she shouted before leaving. The Silver ranger just looked around before blindsiding five Shadeoids, then looking up he saw the other rangers having problems with Dragoar.

"I better go and help those guys out" he said

* * *

"WHOA!" Sugino said as he was flipped by the dragon before Yada and Nakamura jumped in and attacked him. Isogai and Karma then rushed in and using their sword swiped at Dragoar. The dragon monster was getting more and more pissed off with the rangers and showed it by breathing fire at them, which they jumped back at. Karma then drew his blaster and fired off a few shots. The monster just shrugged them off like nothing else.

"This is not working" Sugino said

"Then what should we do?" Isogai asked

"Maybe I can help?" Silver asked as he flipped around his key belt and took out his Gold Zeo Ranger keys, just as the other's belts started to glow. They then pulled out five new ranger keys: The Power Rangers Zeo set

"Guys, I think it's time for a legend" Karma said opening his morpher and inserting the key, the others doing the same "It's morphing time!" the decreed

"ZEO RANGER 1: PINK" Yada said  
"ZEO RANGER 2: YELLOW" Nakamura said  
"ZEO RANGER 3: BLUE" Isogai said  
"ZEO RANGER 4: GREEN" Sugino said  
"ZEO RANGER 5: RED!" Karma said  
"GOLD RANGER POWER!" Silver said

* * *

After transforming into the Zeo rangers the group stood to admire the costume before charging forward with their zeo blasters starting to shot at Dragoar which did some damage. Karma the drew a sword and performed several sword strikes before Sugino jumped in with a pair of hatchets and Isogai with a pair of tonfa like axes and attacked Dragoar that way before Yada and Nakamura used their blaster with Silver joining in with his staff. Soon Dragoar was on his last legs.

"I think its time to take him down" Karma said

"I think the Zeo cannon would do here" Silver said

"Okay, ZEO CANNON!" Karma shouted as a large red and black cannon landed on the shoulders of Isogai, Sugino, Yada and Nakamura as Karma pulled out the back

"Zeo 5 Power cell Power up" Karfma said inserting a battery with a star on it, the same symbol on his helmet  
"Zeo 4 Power cell Power up" Sugino said inserting a battery with a square  
"Zeo 3 Power cell Power up" Isogai said inserting a battery with a triangle  
"Zeo 2 Power cell Power up" Nakamura said inserting a battery with a pair of oblongs  
"Zeo 1 Power cell Power up" Yada said inserting a battery with a circle on it before Karma closed it and pumped the handle to charge it up  
"Gold power staff" Silver said as he charged up the power staff

"FIRE!" they shouted as a beam of multicoloured energy and a orb of golden energy, which went through Dragoar like a hot knife through butter destroying him

"Well done rangers, but now I must leave" Silver said

"What why?" Yada asked

"Because unfortunately while I have my ranger powers and some legendary key, I have no zord to continue the fight after this" Silver said "So I'll catch you later"

"Wait" Karma said before Silver disappeared.

"And he's gone" Nakamura said as they changed back to their base forms.

* * *

"NO! NO! YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS WE HAD THEM!" Nullunar shouted

"Seems to me you didn't account for **everything** " Ronisune said as he sat back and watched

"I agree with the fox" Steelclad said

"Nonetheless, for a moment there they were overpowered let us not forget that particular moment" Kageros said

"But a sixth ranger showing up could bring trouble in the future" Steelclad said

"Of course, but for now. Steelclad" Kageros said

"Yes milord" Steelclad said as he held out the giantazer to Nullunar "If you would so kindly"

"Thank you" Nullunar said as she pulled back the firing pin "Ready on command"

"Fire!" Kageros said as Nullunar pulled the trigger and got thrown back a bit, being caught by Steelclad as a black bullet head for the monster

"You could have warned me" Nullunar said

"Sorry" Steelclad said as they watched Dragoar grow

* * *

"WHOA!" the rangers said

"Rangers, we've sent the zords" Karasuma said

"Thanks, we'll need them if we're going to destroy this thing" Karma said as the Legendary Galleon came and picked them up, which allowed them to access their individual zords and deploy them. Karma the swerved the Galleon around and fired the cannons at the monster before Isogai and Sugino joined in, driving and flying circles around it while firing their zord's lasers at it. Nakamura then drove at it from behind and rammed her zord into the dragon, Yada then flew up into the air and fired her blasters at it, Dragoar then stumbled back and threw fireball at the zords, but luckily Yada crashed her Legendary Sub into the water creating a wall of water stopping the fireball.

"Time to bring it together" Karma said forming the Legendary megazord. They quickly drew their swords and tried to slash at Dragoar, only to have it blocked by the dragon's claws then it fired a fireball back, making the Megazord stumble a bit before the rangers rushed in and tried to perform a cross-slash, only for the monster to whip its tail making it recoil. The then used the swords to block the monster's tail.

"This isn't getting us anywhere" Isogai said as the Mighty Morphing keys shone brightly

"Time for some new legendary zords!" Karma said as five lights shot out revealing five zords, the rangers were awestruck as the saw the new zords.

"Insert ranger keys" Karma said as they now could control the zords.

* * *

Dragoar suddenly became distracted as a T-Rex looking zord showed up and stood on its tail and kicked it, before the Mastodonzord started to freeze as the Tricertopzord fired chains whcih wrapped around its neck as the Sabretooth and Pteradactyl zords fired energy blast at the monster making it recoil, next the Tyrannosaurus head butt the monster before the Mastodon brought its trunk down on Dragoar's head.

"Guys it's time to bring them together"

"Right"

"Morphing" Sugino and Yada said before they all spun their helms and looked on as the Sabretooth zord lowered itself to the ground and cruised alongside the Triceratops zord before they connected to the Tyrannosaurus zord, which was followed by the Mastodonzord connecting it onto the back, before the two leg zords stood up and the Mastodon formed arms, In the sky the Pteradactylzord flew towards the other zords, turning in midair it lowered its air and brought in its wings as teh Tyrannonsaurus head went into a chest section as the Pterodactylzord landed on the chest as two horns came out from behind the megazord head

"Whoa" was all Karma said

"We'll control this one" Isogai said

"And we'll handle the new Megazord" Sugino said as he and Yada took control of the Megazord

"Let's do this guys"

* * *

The Legendary Megazord drew is swords and did a slash while the Megazord punched it in the face before the Legendary Megazord kicked it, which was followed up by the Megazord firing off an energy blast from the crest on its head. Dragoar tried to fired some flames out of his mouth but the Megazord quickly put an end to that by clamping his mouth shut and repeating punching it in the stomach as the Legendary Megazord slashed its twins swords down the back of Dragoar.

"Time to end this!" Karma said

"Got it" Sugino said. Suddenly the sky became stormy and a sword dropped down from the sky and was pulled out of the earth by the Megazord. The megazord then spun the sword in a circle before cutting Dragoar in half causing it to explode.

"Well done Rangers, a new legend has been written" Karma declared making the rangers cheer out in excitement.

* * *

Back at the museum the rangers ran in to see Nagisa sitting on a nearby bench watching something on his phone

"Hey guys" he said standing up

"what's up?" Karma asked

"Nothing much, I was just watching the livestream of the latest ranger fight, and check it out there is now a sixth ranger" Nagisa said

"Wait, how did it get livestreamed?" Nakamura asked

"Not sure how they do it, but someone does, maybe they could be this sixth ranger that joined them" Nagisa said

"Most likely" Karma said

"How long has these streams been going on?" Yada asked

"Not long, maybe a week. Since they faced that weird racecar lizard thing" Nagisa said

'So our fights have been streamed online since Racernox, so who is the one who has been streaming our fights?' Karma pondered "And more importantly who is the Silver Ranger?'

NEXT TIME STERLING SILVER SAGA PART 3!

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and I have to say this was kinda fun to write, what with being in the Zeo powers and the OG MEGAZORD! but wait if the silver ranger showed up there what is there left...how about the rangers finding out who he is not to mention what he's Zord is and where it is? Those will be answered by the end of the Sterling Silver Saga.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Sterling Silver Saga part 3

The silver ranger stood was what was suppose a fearsome monster, but it looked like a lion like monster made out of leaf and wood. But the silver ranger was easily beating the monster before the other rangers got there. With a nod of his helmet the silver ranger fell back and allowed the rangers to use the Galleon cannon in conjunction with his trident. Once the monster was destroy once again the Silver Ranger left the area.

* * *

"Another live stream?" Yada asked

"Yeah, I was just rewatching it, I caught the tail-end during the original broadcast; so I thought I would watch it from the beginning later" Nagisa said

"Do you know who puts them up?" Yada asked

"A streamer called WhiteRoseLady"

"Never heard of her, is she big?" Yada asked

"She's usually into streaming games, but just lately she began these ranger livetstream for some reason" Nagisa said

"I see" Yada said making Nagisa blush with how close she got to him

"Yeah, she streams some pretty cool stuff." Nagisa said "And this is the link"

"Thanks" she smiled before walking off.

"That was too much" Nagisa said wilting

"You almost got a feel there didn't you?" Karma said walking up to his friend

"Shut it Karma" Nagisa groaned

* * *

"WhiteRoseLady?" Aguri asked as she and the rangers met up at the Apex centre. "Do you think we can track her?"

"Most likely" Koro said

"I'll send out a team to bring the streamer in and ask her about the streams" Karasuma said

"Don't worry we will" Sonokawa said

"Very well. It may give us some insight into who the Silver Ranger is" Karasuma said

"I'm betting he's an alien" Nakamura said

"Seriously?" Karma asked

"What about him being a member for a secret society" Sugino said

"This coming from a member of a clandestine black ops government agency that has employed a team of teenagers to dress in power giving multicoloured spandex to save the world from a world ending surge?" Isogai said

"Well our theories can wait until we get our hands on the streamer" Karma said.

* * *

Soon a black SUV drove into the car park area

"Seriously a black SUV?" Karma asked

"Well our red mini is in the shop" Karasuma said

"Hilarious" Isogai said as Sonokawa and another agent

"Hello?" a woman's voice asked making Karasuma flinch

"You have got to be kidding" he said as a woman with blond hair, a white top and long red skirt stepped out of the car, she pulled out a pair of the geekiest glasses and pulled them on "Irina Jelavitch"

"Hold up, she's the one who is doing the livstreams?" Sugino said "She looks like she shouldn't be able to even use a streaming site"

"Plus the whole hot geek chic look seems kind of off" Nakamura said

"Meaning?" Jelavitch asked

"You look like a seductress supermodel, not a geeky girl"

"Stereotyping much?" Jelavitch asked

"How are you doing it?" Karasuma asked

"Simple, I've been logging into the security surveillance and streamed it online" Jelavitch said "So these kids are the rangers?"

"You could say that" Karma said

"Irina" Karasuma said

"Yes Karasuma?" Irina asked

"Could you stop accessing Apex servers and displaying the information!?" Karasuma asked

"Why?" Irina asked

"Because it's illegal!" Karasuma shouted

"Fine" she pouted

"Hey Irina, what information do you have about the Silver ranger?"

"Silver ranger?" Irina asked "Why do you ask.

* * *

"Most times the cameras usually cut in after you morph. Which means the same thing happens with the Silver Ranger so I don't know his real identity. I wish I did so that why I can ask him how he found the ranger keys you use" Irina said

"So he has two keys already, so where did he get them from and where did he get his morpher from?"

"You're asking us?" Sugino asked

"Well, I was just thinking who could be?" Karma asked

"Then we have to find out what this mysterious ranger's identity is and how do we find him?" Nakamura asked before the alarm suddenly went off.

"What is that?" Karasuma said

"I'll bring it up on the main monitor" Irina said

"Oh dear" Koro said

"Do you know him?" Karasuma asked

* * *

"Come on out Rangers" Ronisune said as he took mouthful from his jug before breathing out fire

"That's enough" Karma said as he and the other rangers turned up already morphed."Now We're here to plunder you life that you have pledged to the forces of the Umbra alliance, prepare for it to be stolen" Karma said

"Whatever" Ronisune said drawing his sword and looked at the rangers

"A drunk monster? Should be easy pickings" Sugino said as the rangers drew their weapons.

"Shadeoids attack!" Ronisune said as drew his nodachi and flash stepped over to Karma and attacked him before flashing back to the original position and then flash stepped over to Yada who had he back turn. Nakamura noticed

"PINK WATCH OUT!" Nakamuira said

"Huh!" Yada said

"Kazekiri" Ronisune said

* * *

"TRIDENT STRIKE!" Silver said showing up and stabbing Ronisune in the side making him flashstep back

"So the Silver Ranger finally showed up huh?" Ronisune asked before noticing something

"About time to send you down to the locker" Silver said

"I see that may be, but I am Ronisune, the Kitsune Samurai of Lord Kageros. Pilot of the Q-Rex Megazord"

"Q-Rex?" Sugino said

"Megazord?" Karma asked

"Yes, in fact here it is" Ronisune said showing off a blue and silver dinosaur like zord "Defeat me and you'll get it back. Otherwise I will use it to destroy this planet. So that not even Admiral Umbraros won't be able to even get a speck of the resources he wants from this world"

"You would even betray your own commander?" Nakamura said

"That is correct" Ronisune said laughing

"So that's where my zord is" Silver said

"That is you personal zord?" Yada asked, Suddenly Ronisune put his sword away

"Where are you going?" Karma asked

"Not today" Ronisune said "Don't worry, you will get the zord. But not today"

"Then when?" Silver asked

"Another time; good day Rangers" Ronisune said leaving

'What guy was weird?' Karma said

* * *

"Ronisune, I didn't think he made it off of my planet alive" Koro said

"So you have a history with him?" Karma asked

"Indeed, he's a mercenary hired by the Armada to help subjugate planets. But he was different on my world, it was like he wasn't even bother to try and attack" Koro said "But it turned out that he was low on funds from the armada. So my planet's military came up with an idea, give him some funds and Ronisune would fight for us; but it backfired. Not only was he paid by us but halfway through the destruction of it he turned back to the Armada's side and destroy the military and made it easier for the Armada to destroy my world"

"And that jab about destroying the Earth so there's nothing left?" Nakamura asked

"Something he could back up especially with the Q-Rex Megazord" Koro said

"So how do we stop him?" Nakamura asked

"Probably win in a duel" Koro said

"Oh shit" Yada said running out

* * *

"Thanks for helping me with this" Nagisa said as he set his camera while Yada was in a changing tent

"No problem, but which one did you want to wear?" Yada asked

"The blue dress, and then we'll set up under the tree. I need to add a reflector and maybe a light diffuser

"What's that last one do?" Yada asked as she walked out of the tent

"Makes the light softer and shadows more flattering" Nagisa said "But not yet"

"Okay" Yada said as she started to pose while Nagisa took some photos, which pose was fun and flirty. A staple of Yada's personality, and every time Nagisa took a photo he was glad that the camera was blocking his blush. Soon Nagisa was done and packed up as Yada changed back into her uniform.

"Thanks" Nagisa said

"No problem, so when do I get to have a look?" Yada asked

"Tomorrow, that's when okay?" Nagisa said

"Sure." Yada smiled before an explosion was heard, looking over to a nearby field Nagisa and Yada saw Shadeoids. 'Shit I can't transform here Nagisa will find out I'm a ranger' she thought

"Who's that?" Nagisa asked as the Silver ranger dropped in and countered the attacks.

'Wait if the Silver ranger is there and Nagisa is here then was I incorrect when I picture Nagisa as the silver ranger' Yada thought

"Get out of here kids, I'll deal with them" Silver said as he attacked the Shadeoids. Yada and Nagisa quickly got out of there, Yada purposely being a bit slower and once Nagisa was out of sight

"Its Morphing Time! UNLOCK THE LEGEND!" she shouted changing into Legendary force Pink and drew her blaster and started to snipe them while Silver got up close and person with them using his trident.

* * *

"You okay Pinky?" Silver asked as Yada raced to his side

"Yeah, you?" she asked

"Fine and dandy" Silver said "In fact I feel legendary!

"Time for a legend" Yada said as she pulled out a ranger key

"IT'S MORPHING TIME! PTERODACTYL" Yada shouted

"IT'S MORPHING TIME WHITE TIGER!" Silver shouted morphing into the original White Ranger. Thsi shocked Yada as she had no idea had many ranger keys Silver had. Soon they charged into battle dealing with the Shadeoids, Yada using her Power Bow while Silver used Saba the white tiger sword to shoot and strike down the grunt troopers.

"This is way too easy" Yada said

"You just had to damn well jinx it didn't you?" Silver asked as he used Saba to block a blade shot from nowhere

"So you two are the only ones here huh?" Ronisune said as he appeared out of thin air.

"That's right!" Yada shouted as she drew her bow back and tried to fire an arrow at the fox like samurai, only for it to be blocked off by Ronisune's sword.

"So you think you can challenge me alike this and win?"

"Either way we'll be getting the Q-Rex zord" Silver said

"I highly doubt that" Ronisune said as he tried an overhead slash, but Silver grabbed Yada and jumped back, making the enemy's sword get lodged into the ground, pressing their short advantage Yada fired a couple of arrows as Silver rushed in and slashed at Ronisune, jumping back as he dislodged his sword, smirking to himself he pulled out several smaller knives and threw them at the two rangers before lifting his sword to the sky

"Attack" he said before disappearing and reappearing behind them. Just then a large crash was heard and the pair looked to their left and saw the Q=Rex Dinozord thrashing the town. "What now rangers, fight me or stop the zord, you have a minute to decide" Ronisune said

"Simple" Yada said returning to her base forms "Koro send the others and the zords" she said running off

"The city it is" Ronisune said as he was attacked by the Silver ranger

"You're mine" Silver said.

* * *

"What is it?" Karma asked as the others raced over to where the adults were

"Ronisune's unleashed the Q-Rex zord, and it's going to destroy the town!" Koro said

"Get us out there now!" Karma shouted "Its Morphing time: UNLOCK THE LEGEND!" they shouted before heading to the Zord bay

"Yada will meet you out there, so pick her up before you actually try and attack that thing!" Koro shouted

"You got it" Karma said as he left the main control room.

"Do you have a spare console?" Irina asked

"Over here" Aguri said "why?"

"Because I'm going to get that big lugging Dinosaur to come over to our side" Irina said

"HOW!" Aguri asked gaining Koro's attention

"By finding out how the Armada captured it and reverse it, or by them enough time for the Silver Ranger to get over there and regain control from the monster" Irina said as she started to type in several lines of command code.

"This better work Irina" Karasuma said

"It will, but I need the base coding for the other Legendary Zords" Irina said

"Here" Koro said

"Thanks, now time to start!" Irina said

NEXT TIME STERLING SILVER SAGA PART 4

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and wow that just happened, and yes Nagisa is not the silver ranger or is he, I don't know haven't made up my mind yet, or have I? that's what you guys and going to have to figure out before next week! and yes I kinda turned Irina from a seductive assassin into a drop dead gorgeous geeky girl, but who cares**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	9. Sterling Silver Saga part 4

"Come on then Ronisune" Silver said brandishing his trident at his opponent

"I'll make sure you feel the full brunt of my blade and my captive zord" Ronisune said

"Very well" Silver said as he twirled his trident and stabbed at Ronisune; who blocked by placing his sword in between the tines of the trident and spun it out of Silver's hands before slashing at the Silver ranger.

"You think you're so tough, but you're not" Ronisune said "Sure the others have failed. But I'm not one to sit around the ship all day and do nothing" he then took a swig from his jug before stepping into the fight once more

"So why fight for Umbraros?" Silver asked dodging

"Partly for money, partly for the safety of Kitsuruno my home world. You see we were once a mighty and honourable race. Then the Armada came along and conquer us for our most valuable natural resource: us. We were forced into servitude only we were paid. Those no didn't agree were rendered into ash, while the rest of us were made into the Armada's personal army of samurai mercenary. Now I'm the last of Kitsuruno all the rest being killed off world during the conflicts. In fact I lost ten of my brethren of Matteria, the attempted to bribe me in particular. Only it backfired for them

"So you continue to serve, at what price?'

"A good death" Ronisune said

"You mean, yes Silver Ranger I'm looking for the final duel. And I thought I wouldn't find it but here I am, on a backwater planet hunted down for some reason and I find six worthy warriors to give me what I have finally longed for. Now let's finish this"

* * *

"Legendary Megazord online" Karma said as he drew swords and attack the Dinozord, which caught the sword in his mouth and ripped it out of the Megazord's hand before its drill tipped tail struck in the centre making it stumble back

"Should WE summon a Legendary Megazord from the keys?" Nakamura asked

"No, we don't know what could happen yet" Karma said as he blocked the Qrex Dino Zord again, the rangers were struggling against the Armada controlled zord. "We have to get it under our control and soon otherwise we're dead"

"We're open to ideas" Sugino said

"Try the final move" Isogai said

"Well we got nothing else" Karma said "Insert Ranger Keys!"

"SET!" the rangers said making the compartments open up and load with cannonballs.

"Final Strike: Cannoball barrage!" they shouted as ten cannon appeared and started to shoot at the Q-Rex, only for it to destroy the Cannonball Barrage.

"Next idea?" Isogai asked

* * *

"They're going to be crushed!" Aguri said

"Hold on, the firewall is tough but I've gotten down to the last layer of the security fire wall and in five minutes I'll have the access we've need to reboot it" Irina said

"Hurry up!" Koro said

"What for?" Irina asked

"Because the zord just survived the final strike" Koro stated

"What!?" Karasuma shouted as they saw the Dino Zord clamping down on the Legendary Jet Zord and pulling it

"That will damage the Zord and lower the attacking strength of the Legendary Megazord!" Koro cried

"I'm working on it as fast as I can!" Irina said hurrying up before the rangers were dead

"Maybe a legendary Zord can turn the tide of this fight, Karma do you hear me?" Koro asked

* * *

"Yeah Koro we hear you" Karma said

"I think I have a way to even the score, you have access to Mystic Force correct?" Koro asked

"Yeah, why" Karma said

"Okay time to unlock a new zord, insert them into the key slots and turn to the left as oppose the right when you activate the Legendary Megazords and final strikes" Koro said

"Alright, Unlock a Legend, Mystical Dragon!" they shouted turning their legendary keys to the left making the compartments open, the leg compartment reveal clawed feet while the arm compartments revealed dragon wings.

"WHOA!" the rangers said as the chest compartment revealed a Dragon's head.

"Legendary Megazord Mystic Dragon Mode!" the rangers said

* * *

"That is awesome" Silver said

"Indeed it is impressive" Ronisune said "But it will do you no good, after all I'm the only one with access to it or did you forget that?"

"Oh no I remember, so lets get this on" Silver said as he switched his weapon to blaster mode and shot a couple of rounds at Ronisune before he drew out a legendary ranger key and opened his morpher.

"Time for a legend: Quantum Power" Silver said closing the lid on his morpher and dialling in the key with the Quantum Ranger's helm on it

"Zeo, the two Might Morphing and Time Force, plus I'm assuming Mystic Force as well. But who know what other sixth ranger keys you have up your selves?" Ronisune asked

"You'll find out" Silver said pulling out his Defender and switched it to sword mode before dashing forward and taking a few good swipes making sparks fly off of the monster forcing him to stumble back and glare at the sixth ranger. Who just simply stood there and fired at Ronisune again and again making more sparks fly off of him.

"Very well, I'll concede to you Silver Ranger" Ronisune said

"But do not think this is over at all" Ronisune said "After all, he still has the key"

"Wait he?" Silver asked after changing back

"You can attack him now Razorcorn" Ronisune said

"Very well partner" a monster that looked like a unicorn monster in cowboy gear showed up.

"And you are?" Silver asked

"The keeper of this here key" the monster said

"White Dino Thunder?" Silver asked "And with that I can gain access to the Legendary Q-Rex Dinozord" Silver said "And for that I feel like it's time for a legend!" he said drawing out his legendary key "It's Morphing time!" he said opening his morpher and inserting the green ranger key and pressed the key "DRAGONZORD!" he shouted turning into the legendary Green Ranger.

"Reach them hands for the sky" Razorcorn said

"Yeah right" Silver said drawing his blade and charged energy into the point and stabbed the air shooting out a beam of energy at the monster, after which he was bucked causing him to be knocked out of legendary form and back into his base ranger form

* * *

"Hold on guys" Karasuma said

"I've nearly got it" Irina said as she was rapidly typing networking code using the Zord command prompt

"Any second now Irina" Karasuma barked

"Don't rush ME!" Irina shouted

"Um guys" Aguri said "Who's the silver Ranger fighting?"

"A monster?" Koro asked

"Where did Ronisune go?" Koro asked

"I can't see him on the monitors" Aguri said

* * *

"Giddy up" Silver said as he spun his trident before it turned into a blaster and he got a couple of quick shots off, then he spun around and turned the blaster back into a trident and spun it around his neck slashing Razorcorn, who in turn drew a triple barrelled revolver and started to try and shoot Silver, who was dodging it with great ease.

"Hold still there" Razorcorn said

"Not happening" Silver said before seeing an opening for the ranger key around Razorcorn's next "And I'll take that" he said cutting the string on the key making it fall to the ground, Silver then rolled over it and loaded it into his morpher "Q-Rex stand down!"

"WHAT NO!" Razorcorn said as the captive zord stood still

"Guys, I've got the zord under control" Silver said

"That's awesome" Karma said.

"So I need to deal with this monster, anybody else what a shot at him?" Silver asked

"Thought you would never ask" Karma said before the fived jumped down and landed softly

"Oh dear" Razorcorn said panicking.

* * *

"We're here to plunder you life that you have pledged to the forces of the Umbra alliance, prepare for it to be stolen" Karma said "POWER RANGERS LEGENDARY FORCE!"

"Bring it Bucko" Razorcorn whinnied

"Don't think so" Silver said

"Guys I suggest it's time for a Legend, you able to keep up?" Karma asked turning to silver.

"Sure" Silver said

"Alright, It's Morphing Time!" they shouted

"White Tiger" Silver called out

"Mastodon" Sugino called out

"Pterodactyl" Yada called out

"Triceratops!" Isogai called out

"Sabertoothed Tiger!" Nakamura called out

"Tyrannonsaurus!" Karma called out.

"POWER RANGERS!" they shouted

"Don't matter how ya'll gonna be looking I'm still going to be taking your hide down" Razorcorn said

"We'll see about that" Karma said drawing the power sword and charged in while Sugino and Yada started to provide cover with their power weapons. Isogai and Nakamura stabbed their weapons into his back before Karma and Silver swung their blades cutting him up before leaping back and waited for Yada and Sugino to finish their turns

"All four of us will attack all at once" Karma said

"You got it" they shouted

"This time we'll give you adequate cover" Yada said

"I'll want to take a swing at him as well" Sugino said switching his axe from cannon to axe mode and took a heavy swing before the others attacked with their bladed weapons. Isogai staying back a bit to help Yada defend her.

"He's weakened guys, time to bring them together!"

"POWER AXE!" Sugino shouted shifting the end of the axe blade to the tip of the handle, which was a gun sight before throwing it up into the air

"POWER BOW" Yada shouted as her bow connected with Sugino's axe.

"POWER DAGGERS!" Nakmura said as her daggers connected to Yada's bow

"POWER LANCE!" Isogai said as his lance connected to the bow between the axe and daggers

"POWER SWORD!" Karma said placing his sword on top

"On hold your horses" Razorcorn

"POWER BLASTER FIRE!" they shouted as they shot out a five colour beam

"SABA FIRE!" Silver said as a white beam shot out of the eyes of his white tiger sword.

"I wasn't quick enough on the draw!" Razorcorn said

"He's toast!" Karma said as they returned to their base form

* * *

"An interesting plan Ronisune" Kageros said

"But it didn't exactly work out" Ronisune said drinking from his jug

"I could have told you that" Nullunar said

"Shut it witch" Ronisune said

"Just be glad we had a monster in reserve for you" Steelclad said

"And I am grateful" Ronisune said bowing

"None the less, Steelclad" Kageros said

"Yes milord?" Steelclad asked

"I think its time for the usual routine we now have" Kageros asked sounding bored

"Yes milord" Steelclad said picking up a high tech flintlock and pulled the lock back "Ready on command"

"Very well, Fire!" Kageron said as Steelclad shot out a black energy bullet which was hurling toward Razorcorn.

"YEE-HAH!" Razorcorn said

* * *

"Oh come on" Sugino said

"What's up?" Silver asked

"We depleted our energy on the Q-Rex" Yada said

"I'll do it, hopefully the Q-Rex has a ton of energy in it, and with that I can take down the monster

"We'll leave it to you" Karma said

"Okay, let's do this" Silver said as he jumped into the cockpit of the Q-Rex Dinozord. "Insert Key" he said inserting the Green Mighty Morphin key and turning it to the right while spinning the twin helms making the dinozord roar before whipping his tail at Razorcorn while spinning the drill, only Razorcorn caught the tail, Silver smirked under his helmet and ripped the tail out of Razorcorn's arms, turning around and chomping down on the monster.

"Get off" Razorcorn said pistol whipping the dinozord.

"Now I'm angry" Silver said as he spun the helm and create a flame blast at the horse.

"Time to finish this fight" Silver said turning the key causing its tail to caught alight. "DRILL BLAZER!" he shouted as the Q-Rex Dinozord turned around and stabbed Razorcorn

"NO , I'm not done with this race just yet!" Razorcorn said as he started to exploded

"Well done Silver, a new legend has been written" Karma said as the Q-Rex left in a blaze of light after Silver jumped out of the cockpit before leaving.

* * *

"Well done today rangers, I mean it all of you did well" Karasuma said

"Thanks, it was nothing" Karma said

"But something is still bothering us" isogai said

"Silver right?" Irina asked

"You know it, who is he?" Yada asked

"We'll have to find out who he is sooner or later" Karma said

"But how can we do that?" Sugino asked

"I'm not sure" Aguri said

"Do you think we can actually get him to join us?" Yada asked

"Maybe" Koro smiled, "I hope it's soon"

"Us too, Koro, us too"

NEXT TIME STERLING SILVER SAGA FINALE.


	10. Sterling Silver Saga part 5

"We need to find a way to find out who the Silver Ranger is" Sugino said

"Well he has taken a shining to Yada" Karma said

"What?" Yada asked

"Just a hunch. So we need to find a way to get to get him to power down" Isogai said

"That will be a problem" Nakamura said

"Should we try asking?" Sugino asked

"I don't see why not" Karma said

"So how should we do this?" Isogai asked

"I have a plan" Sugino said

* * *

"This is embarrassing" Kageros said

"We started this with venture with just five rangers" Nullunar said

"And there was no indication of a sixth ranger" Steelclad said

"Then why is there?" Kageros said

"Becuse they always turn up" Ronisune said drinking

"What is in that flask anyway?" Nullunar asked

"You don't want to know" Ronisune said

"Can we please send down a monster?" Steelclad asked

"Indeed" Kageros said as he sat back in shadows.

What does he even look like?" Nullunar said

"That is not our place to ask" Steelclad said

"Has the monster been sent?" Kageros asked

"I have sent one down sire" Ronisune said "And I think it will be quite challenging, even with the new Qrex Legendzord"

"Interesting" Kageros said

* * *

The monster and a brigade of Shadeoids showed up in town

"Time to shred this town" the monster, a shelled reptile with a rock star theme said before a series of blasts happened.

"Oh come on, you didn't even think to check if a ranger was in the area before to beamed down?" Silver asked with his blaster on his shoulder before pointing it at the monster and pulled the trigger a couple of times before a flash of green entered the fray revealing a morphed Sugino

"Two rangers?" the monster asked

"Yeah, though a duo was better than a solo" Sugino said

"Thanks for the backup" Silver said

"No problem, but I want to have a word with you" Sugino said

"Okay" Silver said

"Who cares, time for a Shell-shock!" the monster said as his shell became a speaker and blasted out soundwaves knocking the two rangers back

"I suggest it's time for a legend" Silver said

"Good idea, Magical Source Mystic Force!" Sugino said turning into the green Mystic Ranger

"Quantum Power" Silver said changing into the Quantum ranger, they drew their weapons and started to fire at Shell-Rocker who tried to counter with a ballad to knock the two rangers around. Thinking quickly Sugino created a barrier of vines

"This isn't working" Sugino said

"Create an opening for me will you please?" Silver asked

"Sure" Sugino said creating a small gap in the barrier which Silver pointed his weapon out and pulled the trigger sniping the monster to cancel out the ballad "My turn" Sugino said making vines wrap around the monster and pulled him into the ground securing

"Damn it, I'm out of here" Shell-Rocker said teleporting away

"He got away" Sugino said

"But he'll be back" Silver said

"Follow me" Sugino said

* * *

"Power down" Sugino said once they were hidden revealing his civilian form

"What's up?" Silver asked

"I want to know who you are, and by I, I mean" Sugino said

"The others" Silver said

"Yeah" Sugino said

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to know my back-story" Silver said "One day I was outside just wandering around when I found a silver chest, upon getting near to it the chest opened up and I took this" Silver recounted holding up his morpher before continuing the story. "Once I discovered it and the keys in the chest I took it home and started to experiment with the legendary keys unlocking the green, white and gold rangers keys. And upon watching the live stream of the battle against Dragoar" Silver said "It was at that point I decided to jump into the fight and help you guys out" Silver said

"So who are you exactly?" Sugino asked

"Fair's fair I guess; Power Down" Silver said de-morphing in a bright light revealing his civilian form

"No way, it's you" Sugino smiled.

* * *

"So think of anything to get the Silver Ranger to reveal his identity?" Nakamura asked

"Not yet" Yada said before they sensed something

"What was that?"

"ROCK ON!" Shell-rocker screamed making all of the students cover their ears

"Let's go" Nakamura said as the pair ran around the corner and straight into Isogai and Karma

"We've got a monster" Isogai said

"We know" Nakamura said

"Come on, let's do this" Karma said leading them into an empty room "It's morphing time

"UNLOCK THE LEGEND!" they shouted as four bright lights shined before the rangers ran out with their morphed forms with their swords drawn "Rangers Together, Legends forever! POWER RANGERS LEGENDARY FORCE!"

"OH goodie a new audience" Shell-Rocker said

" We're here to plunder you life that you have pledged to the forces of the Umbra alliance, prepare for it to be stolen" Karma said

"Like you can" Shell-Rocker said before firing off a rift.

"I like to think we can" Karma said pulling out his blaster and locking his key in before firing to blast the guitar

"You think that's the only weapon I have?" Shell-Rocker asked before a set of drums showed up

"What?" the rangers panicked as he started to bash a drum solo out making sound burst strike them making them fall back, Yada and Isogai got back up and try to attack, only to be beaten back by the bad music.

"Shadeoids attack the school" he shouted as he jumped back as a brigade of grunts started to charged forward, the rangers got back onto their feet when Yada saw something that shocked her to her core

"No, what is he doing?" Yada asked

"What do you mean?" Isogai replied

"Nagisa's out in the open" Nakamura said seeing Nagisa as well.

"We'll get him under cover" Isogai said as he ran over, only to be blasted by Shell-Rocker.

"NO!" the rangers said as they saw the Shadeoids about to besiege their friend.

"Nagisa, watch out" Yada said.

* * *

Nagisa was confused when he saw the school was empty and felt off. Suddenly a Shadeoid appeared and leapt at Nagisa who simply dodged him before Sugino ran over and kicked it in the stomach

"Go and hide" Sugino said

"You got it Nagisa said bolting away while Sugino pulled out his morpher and key

"Its morphing time! UNLOCK THE LEGEND" Sugino said as excess energy blew up behind him as he started to fire away at the Shadeoid army with his blaster and took a swipe with his cutlass. They were quickly falling, but he saw the other rangers being attacked by Shell-Rocker and his drums. "I've got to help them but these things are everywhere" he said as he struck down another Shadeoids.

* * *

"we've got to stop him" Nakamura said

"Wait who's that?" Karma asked as someone was sneaking up behind Shell-Rocker and did a jump kick making him stumble

"Who are you?" Shell-Rocker asked shocked.

"It can't be" Yada said

"No way" Isogai gasped

"What is he doing up there?" Nakamura asked

"I say it's time to UNLOCK THE LEGEND!" Nagisa said as he felt the rush of entering the morpher area which looked like a nebula as a large 'X' and 'V' flew past Nagisa giving him a black bodysuit and then back towards him giving him the rest of his costume as the 'V' formed the helmet

"LEGENDARY FORCE SILVER RANGER!" Nagisa cried

"Silver Ranger?" Shell-Rocker said

"No way" Yada gasped

* * *

"Time to send you to the locker" Nagisa said summoning his trident and slashing Shell-Rocker with it before kicking off the roof and joining the others. "Miss me?" he asked

"Dude, you're timing was excellent" Karma said

"No kidding" Sugino said running over to the group. Then they took their usual stance and looked forward. Karma nodded

"Alright we're here to save the day and make sure your evil is stopped" Karma said

"Six working together to defend this planet" Nagisa said

"And stop the Armada" Sugino declared

"And all of their forces from conquering Earth" Isogai shouted

"And all of those who live here" Nakamura shouted

"Plus making sure the universe is safe" Yada cried out

"Watch out Umbraros we're the POWER RANGERS LEGENDARY FORCE!" they cried out as they drew their weapons and charged in against the monster and Shadeoids. Isogai and Nakamura traded weapons with Yada and Sugino to fight at their best, Nagisa quickly stepped on Karma's shoulder and leapt into the air and slammed his trident into Shell-Rock just as Karma slashed at him and Yada shot at him

"Nice shot good looking" Nagisa said

"Thanks handsome" Yada replied as Nakamura and Isogai leapt into the fray and stabbed Shell-Rocker.

"I'll show you some rock and roll" Sugino said taking blaster fire at the monster who was knocked to the ground

"You know what, I think it's time for a legend" Karma said

"I agree! Its Morphing time' Nagisa said "Dragonzord

"Mastodon" Sugino cried out

"Pterodactyl" Yada called out

"Triceratops!" Isogai called out

"Sabertoothed Tiger!" Nakamura called out

"Tyrannonsaurus!" Karma called out. Drawing their power weapons which ranger used them. Nagisa performing a quick slash move before Nakmaura moved in with lightning quick dagger strikes. Sugino ran up behind the monster and spun around smashing his Power axe into their target while Yada fired off an arrow. Next Isogai and Karma struck the monster with their weapons

"I think it's time to wrap this up" Nagisa said

"I agree, time to bring them together" Karma ordered

"POWER AXE!" Sugino shouted shifting the end of the axe blade to the tip of the handle, which was a gun sight before throwing it up into the air

"POWER BOW" Yada shouted as her bow connected with Sugino's axe.

"POWER DAGGERS!" Nakmura said as her daggers connected to Yada's bow

"POWER LANCE!" Isogai said as his lance connected to the bow between the axe and daggers

"POWER SWORD!" Karma said placing his sword on top

"NO Not yet" Shell-Rocker said

"POWER BLASTER FIRE!" they shouted as they shot out a five colour beam hit the monster making it fall over.

"Alright!" they cheered.

* * *

"Shall I prepare the monster milord?" Steelclad asked about to use the Giantazer

"No, not this time Steelclad" Kageros said

"What?" the villains said

"No, I don't think we shall. Because of this!" Kageros said firing a black crystal at the Earth

"What was that?" Nullunar asked

"And insurance policy you might say" Kageros said

* * *

"So you were the Silver ranger all along?" Nakamura said

"Yeah I was" Nagisa said

"But hide for us?" Yada asked blushing

"Where's the fun and coming up to you guys and saying hey guys I'm your newest ally" Nagisa said before thunder was heard

"WHOA!" they shouted

"Rangers" Karasuma said via their communicators

"What is it Karasuma?" Karma asked

"Two giant Shadeoids attacked, Koro called them Rex Shadeoids" Karasuma said

"Well then better send in the zords" Karma said

"I'll call mine up as well" Nagisa said as the Legendary Galleon showed up and collected the main five while the Q-Rex Legendary Zord showed up and Nagisa jumped in the cockpit and raced over to where the Rex Shadeoids were and tail whipped one on them before the Galleon fired on the other one, next the other zords joined in with Nakamura and Isogai helping Karma while Sugino and Yada helped Nagisa damage the Rex Shadeoids with laser blasts and ramming technique.

"Its Megazord time!" Karma said as the zords ascended into to space

"Can't argue with that" Nagisa said inserting the White Dino Thunder key and turning it activating the Megazord mode as the dino head and tail disengaged allowing the zord to fully stand up as the head became the left arm and the tail the right arm

"Legendary Q-Rex Megazord online"

"Legendary Megazord online" Karma said landing before drawing its swords.

* * *

The Qrex charged in and stabbed Rex Shadeoid with its drill arm before the dino head formed around the hand and chomped down on the monster allowing the drill arm to bore into the monster while the Legendary Megazord was dealing with the other one by swinging its swords in a rapid fashion and kicking it in the gut making them stumble back right into each other allowing the rangers to attack without them retaliating

"I suggest we finish this" Nagisa said

"Good ideas; insert ranger keys" Karma shouted

"Set" the rangers said making the compartments fill up with cannonballs.

"Ranger key set" Nagisa said turning his own ranger key making the drill open up and start charging electricity

"Final Strike: Cannonball Barrage" the rangers shouted making the cannon fire at the Rex Shadeoid they were targeting

"Final Strike Trident Thunder" Nagisa said as he thrust the trident into the monster unleashing a torrent of lightning making it blow up

"Good Job Rangers, a new legend has been written" Karma declared

"Nothing like a silver lining" Nagisa said.

* * *

Back at the Apex base the team showed Nagisa around, with Yada walking beside him,

"And this is the main section" LKarma said

"Its kinda big isn't it?" Nagisa asked

"You know it" Nakamura said

"Oh hello" Koro said sneaking up on them

"WHOA!" Nagisa jumped as he saw their technical help

"And this is Koro, an alien who's helping us deal with the Armada" Nakamura said

"He's really helpful and friendly" Yada said "Koro this is Nagisa, the Silver Ranger"

"Nice to meet you" Koro said

"Same here" Nagisa said

"Welcome to the team Nagisa" Koro said

"Thanks" Nagisa said as he slipped his hand into Yada's unknowingly.

'I smell love' Koro said smirking.


	11. A new thunder

Nagisa and Karma were training with each other since Nagisa had joined the other rangers on the team the day before. The others were just sitting back while teh red and silver rangers continued to fight in a training match

"Dude, he's good" Sugino said

"Which one?" Isogai asked taking a drink

"Nagisa, who knew he could fight like that, and against karma one of the school's best fighters" Sugino said

"I know" Isogai said

"Karma's cuter" Nakamura chimed in

"Nagisa's more of a gentleman" Yada stated

"Is that you or your crush talking"

"Shut it" Yada said blushing

"Good thing we have a day off of school" Isogai said

"Yeah it is" Karma said as he and Nagisa had finished their bout and was walking over.

"Only because they have that event tomorrow" Nagisa said

"So what should we do for the rest of the day?" Nakamura asked

"Let's just chill out" Sugino said

"Agreed" the others said

* * *

"Where is Nullunar?" Kageros asked

"I am not sure master" Steelclad said

"She left the ship" Ronisune said taking a drink

"On who's orders?" Kageros snarled

"Her own" Ronisune said

"Then bring her back!" Kageros said

"Yes sir" Steelclad said

"I suggest waiting, she wouldn't have left if she didn't have nothing planned" Ronisune said

"Very well" Kageros said "But once she fails in her plan she will be punished"

"Of course milord" Ronisune said taking another swig from his jug. Steelclad growled in irritation as the kitsune mercenary got up and left the room.

* * *

Nullunar was on the surface with a map at a beach looking for something she needed to screw over the Earth so her lords can come in and take it over and then mine it for its resources.

"Those morphers and keys weren't the only thing that came to earth" she said as she looked for something "And one I find it I'll advance the invasion which will earn Lord Kageros' favour" she smiled before she looked around 'All I need to do is find that' she though until she found it 'The ogre's treasure" she gleefully "And with this I will unleash the monster I thirst for the ranger's downfall. But they will try and stop the summoning ceremony. So I'll just have to get their attention away from me" she said pondering

"I can help you if you like" Ronisune said showing up

"You? How can you help?" Nullunar asked

"In numerous ways. And one of them is right here" Ronisune said "You see when the morphers and keys appeared, some were scattered and they need to be found to be unlocked, whcih is why I have these: the Dino Thunder Keys! If I use these the rangers will be drawn to me and not you" Ronisune said

"Wait what happened to the fifth key?" Nullunar asked

"The Silver Ranger managed to reclaim it, but I will get it back" Ronisune said

"Sure you will" Nullunar said "Now go and distract them, I'm going to be busy"

"As you wish" Ronisune said vanishing

* * *

"Time to have some fun rangers" Ronisune said "Nightengu!"

"Yes milord" a crow like figure said showing up and bowing

"Draw the rangers out with these as the bait" Ronisune said throwing the Dino Thunder keys to him before the bird took off. 'I need to test them, for this is not my end. This is neither honourable or noble. I will need to find the right spot for that and I have an idea in mind, for there is an area with two different sets of keys. Once there I will finally have my endgame against everyone' he thought before pulling out his jug and drinking some of its contents before walking into the nearby shadows and vanishing into them.

* * *

Koro and Irina were over looking some data points before Karasuma walked over with a large cup of piping hot black coffee.

"What are you two up to?" he asked

"We discovered something" Irina said

"You see all of the blinking dots, well we discovered that they are actually ranger key sets" Koro said proudly "And it seems a set is close"

"Actually its moving" Irina said zooming in on the moving dot. "Activating CCTV cameras" she said

"Hacking in?" Karasuma asked

"Duh" Irina said as she pulled up an image of Nightengu and around his wrist were four rangers keys

"Right there" Irina said

"Okay, get the team moving now!" Karasuma barked

* * *

"Oh man I need to shower and study" Sugino said

"After some fun right, after all we girls need some big strong men" Nakamura laughed

"Why do I not like the sound of that exactly" Nagisa said before their morphers rang.

"What's up Koro?" Karma asked

"We've got a monster problem, a monster has just been seen with a set of ranger keys"

"Which ones?" Karma asked suddenly serious

"Dino Thunder, that would explain how they had access to the Q-Rex Legendary Zord" Nagisa said

"Where is it now?" Karma asked

"Heading straight for you!" Koro said

"Got it" Karma said "You heard him guys, its morphing time!" he cried out

"UNLOCK THE LEGEND!" they cried out becoming the power rangers in secret before bolting. "Rangers Together, Legends forever! POWER RANGERS LEGENDARY FORCE!" Luckily Apex agents had locked down the area so they couldn't be seen.

* * *

"Come on out Rangers" Nightengu said as he pulled out some feathers and used them as blades. Looking around he was then struck in the back by something "you"

" We're here to plunder you life that you have pledged to the forces of the Umbra alliance, prepare for it to be stolen" Karma said

"Time to send you to the locker" Nagisa said pointing his trident at the enemy

"But you won't send me there, while I still have these beauties"

"He's right" Nakamura said

"So what should we do?" Sugino asked

"We need a way to grab those keys and beat him back" Karma said

"I think I've got one" Nagisa said holding up a key

"So do I" Nakamura said

"We'll distract him while you guys set up the plan" Karma said

"Of course, but first" Nakamura said as she switched out weapons with Yada and Sugino did the same.

"Now we move" Karma said

"Shadeoids attack!" Nightengu said as a wave of Shadeoids came in

* * *

Sugino jumped into the air and spun around while firing at the Shadeoids before Isogai raced in and started to carve them up. While the guys were busy Yada saw a couple trying to sneak up on Isogai, she quickly fired on it making Isogai turn around while his blades fly out a bit. Sugino and Karma then fired shots at the rest of them and Nightengu.

"Now it's time for a legend" Nagisa suddenly said

"Its morphing time Zeo ranger 2: Yellow" Nakamura said

"Quantum power" Nagisa said as they transformed into Zeo Yello wand the Quantum Ranger "hit him hard" Nagisa said

"You got it" Nakamura said bringing out her weapons and twirling them before going into combat with Nagisa standing by. She started off with going for a low to the ground swing while the other was thrwon upwards connecting with Nightengu which allowed Nagisa to quickly stop time and race in there to grab a key and race back to his original position. Nakamura then swung one of them around her neck, making them hit Nightengu's beak swivelling his head to the side allowing Nagisa to grab a second key. He got back just as Nakamura did a double attack knocking him around a bit more. Nagisa took advantage of this and ran in grabbing the last two and jumping out, with enough time to dodge the blast fire of Sugino, Yada and Karma.

"It's over Nightengu" Karma said

"Not quite yet, not while I still have-ACK where are they?"

"You mean these?" Nagisa said holding up the Dino Thunder keys

"When did you get those" Nightengu asked

* * *

"Nice work man" Karma said as he and the others were handed the keys. Yada realise that there was only five keys

"Here" Nagisa said handing her his White Dino Thunder key

"What about you?" Yada asked

"I'll be fine. After all I'm a bit tired because of the Quantum powers being used so much" Nagisa said

"Thanks Nagisa" Yada said

"Time for a legend" Kamra said

"Dino thunder power up" they cried

"White Ranger Dino Thunder" Yada shouted. Soon all five were encompassed by crystal the same colour as their ranger keys, which broke apart revealing their ranger forms "POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER!" they shouted

"Whoa new dino forms" Sugino said as he was now the black Dino Thunder ranger grabbing a staff like weapon alongside Karma. The two nodded and rushed in using their weapons to knock around Nightengu before making move for Isogai to smack the monster with his shield

"Time to see if the pen is mightier than the sword" Yada said as she held her weapon like a pen and drew laser arrows. Once she had drawn a couple of dozen she flicked the back of her weapon forward making the arrows fly at the monster making them explode allowing Nakamura to get behind the monster and strike with her dagger like weapons. Soon Nightengu was on the ground and was struggling to get back up

"need some help there birdbrain?" Nagisa asked as he flipped Nightengu into the air.

"Bring them together" Karma said as he folded his Tyrannon Staff and slotted the Tricera shield in between the folded section of the staff before Nakamura slipped her daggers under Isogai's shield. Next Sugino and Yada placed the weapons on top of the top section of the Tyranno Staff

"Z-REX BLASTER!" they shouted

"Switching to blaster mode" Nagisa said as he transformed his trident into its blaster mode

"FIRE!" Karma said as the Z-Rex Blaster and Nagisa's Legendary Trident Blast fired bursts of energy which flew at the monster. Nightengu drew tow feather daggers and tried to block the attacks only to have the blades break and the attack slam full force into him, destroying the monster

"Should we get the Zords already?" Nagisa asked

"Not yet" Karma said changing back to the base mode

* * *

"Hm, time to make the monster grow" Ronisune said from the ship

"So your monster is the one who was bested" Kageros said

"Yes it was" Ronisune said "And it was intended to, so Nullunar could have more time"

"She found what she was looking for has she not?" Kageros asked

"She has, but she needs something else" Ronisune

"I'll allow it for now, Steelclad!" Kageros said

"Yes milord" Steelclad said picking up the giantazer and aimed for Nightengu "Prepared to fire upon command milord"

"Fire" Kageros said as Steelclad pulled the trigger shooting out a massive black energy bullet hitting the Tengu making it rise up.

* * *

"Now it's time" karma said as he pulled out his morpher and spoke into it "Koro"

"Sending them now" Koro said

"Legendary Q-Rex Dinozord awaken" Nagisa said as both the Legendary Galleon and the Q-Rex showed up in ship form. The ropes for the rangers dropped down, while Nagisa leapt up into his Q-Rex and inserted the Green Ranger key and turned it transforming the ship based drill mode into the Legendary Dinozord mode, and just before he landed Nagisa swung the tail around knocking over Nightengu as the other formed the Legendary Megazord and drew its sword spinning them as they slashed at Nightengun before Nagisa clamped onto the monster's wings

"HEY Let go" the monster said before the Dinozord threw him around like a ragdoll before letting the monster go in the direction of the Legendary Megazord who charged up its swords and held them back

"Insert keys" Karma said

"FINISHING MOVE: Final Blade Wave!" the rangers said as the twin swords were swung apart causing a wave of energy to form destroying Nightengu in a bright explosion

"Good Job Rangers, a new legend has been written" Karma declared as the Q-Rex roared.

* * *

After the battle, the rangers headed to the local youth centre and took a table as Nagisa ordered some hot chips and milkshakes.

"That battle was way too easy" Yada said

"So I'm not the only one who noticed" Karma said

"We didn't even need to use the Cannonball barrage" Isogai said "Which meant

"It was a distraction for something, but what?" Nakamura said

"I don't like the fact there they have something planned" Nagisa said sitting down

"And what makes it worse, we don't know what's going to happen until it's too late" Sugino sighed as their order soon arrived

"Thanks" the group said as their waitress, a classmate naked Okano bowed before seeing the time of the centre's clock

"Damn, I'm going to be late" she muttered

"Always rushing that girl" Nakamura smiled.


	12. Ninjas vs Fruit

"It's can't be a coincidence that this massive hole showed up right around the time we fought that monster" Nagisa said

"No kidding" Yada said

"So what is our next plan?" Sugino asked

"We should talk to Koro and see if he's picked her up on the sensors" Karma said

"Then let's go" Isogai said

* * *

"You still think that Nullunar could be here on Earth?" Koro asked

"That's what we think at least, any signs of her?" Nakamura asked

"All's quiet" Koro said a slurping was heard "mostly' he growled out with his eye twitching as he glared at Irina who was lost in her own work before looking back

"What up?" she asked making Koro growl

"So we haven't seen anything to indicate that Nullunar is still on earth correct?" Nakamura asked

"Correct" Irina said "Whatever she is up to she's being very good at hiding" she said slurping up some noodles up

"WILL YOU STOP THAT BLASTED SLURPING!" Koro shouted

"Sorry" Irina said

"Anyway guys we should get going" Nakamura said as she checked out her watch.

"Oh yeah that thing at the school" Karma said

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Nagisa asked

"We're getting a day off as long as we attend this stupid thing" Nakamura said

* * *

Nullunar was at the school of the rangers and looked around before changing into a normal dress and removed her hat and hid her staff before walking in, nearly bumping into one of them. She growled to herself. She needed something here and she was going to get it: a way to corrupt a ranger and use them to distract the rangers while she finished up her main plan for them. She looked around at all the exhibits based around food.

"What is with the food?" she asked

"It's the school annual Food Festival, we hold it once a year and show off what our school can do with their cooking skills" Isogai said appearing and smiled at the girl who was he's enemy.

"Oh, that's cool" Nullunar said as she looked around "Do we get a plate and then?

"Oh yes, in fact I'm free at the moment so I'll be your guide and waiter." Isogai said

"Thank you sir" Nullunar said. He then passed by Karma and gave him a look to make sure he understood that Isogai was guarding Nullunar

"Hey Karasuma, its Karma" Karma said

"what is it?" Karasuma asked

"We've got our sights on Nullunar; she showed up to our school event. Don't worry Isogai's following her" Karma said

"Don't do anything for now, besides what you're doing" Karasuma said "we don't need her to see our hand"

"Good idea" Karma said

* * *

Nullunar looked around and saw Nagisa with his back turned to her. Smirking she looked to see if her warden was looking, which he was not so she decided to use her magic and turn the silver ranger. A smirk formed as she sent out a bolt of purple magic, but Nagisa stepped away

"Oh no" she whimpered as he magic hit a bowl of fruit and made a monster of fruit with the bowl as a helmet "That was not suppose to happen" she said before using the chaos to slip away

"A monster here?" Yada asked as the rangers gathered off to the side

"Rangers, go you need to stop this thing" Aguri said

"You got it teach" Karma said as the group ran off.

"Hopefully we can salvage this" Aguri said brushing her hair back

* * *

"Ah there you are tricky little vixen" Ronisune said as he drank "Did you mission fail?"

"I majorly screwed up" Nullunar said

"In what way?" Ronisune said

"Yes please tell us how you failed?" Kageros said

"Lord Kageros?" Nullunar gasped

"He asked you a question" Steelclad said

"I tried to temporarily change one of the rangers evil and miss, hitting a bowl of fruit instead" Nullunar said

"I see, well we will see how you accident works out for you, but afterward you will show us what you have been working on immediately" Kageros said

"Yes sir" Nullunar said

* * *

"You ready guys?" Karma asked

"READY!" They shouted "UNLOCK THE LEGEND!" they called out before morphing into their ranger forms "Rangers Together, Legends forever! POWER RANGERS LEGENDARY FORCE!" was the last part of their morph and rushed in to see the fruit monster terrifying people

"Hey, you walking fruit salad" Sugino said drawing he's sword

"The name is Fruit Brawl" the monster said

"Seriously?" Sugino groaned

"You're groaning at that name when we've faced other stupider sounding monsters?" Nakamura asked

"She's got a point" Nagisa said

"Any way!" Karma shouted We're here to plunder you life that you have pledged to the forces of the Umbra alliance, prepare for it to be stolen" he said pointing his sabre at the monster

"Like you can" Fruit brawl said as he plucked a banana from his chest and used threw it

"DUCK!" Nagisa said

"A banana boomerang!" Yada shouted

"Tell us about it" Sugino barked

"How about some grape shot?" Fruit-Brawl asked

"SCATTER!" Karma shouted making everyone spread out as the grapes exploded

* * *

"Alright, I think we need a legend" Nagisa said

"Not yet" Karma said as he drew his sword and charged in slashing at some apples thrown at them.

"Fire!" Sugino and Yada shouted as they fired on the fruit monsters.

"CHARGE!" Isogai and Nakamura ran in with their blades out and started to dice the monster making more and more of the fruit fall to the groun

"NO!" Fruit-Brawl shouted before drawing a pineapple and drew a chain out from the leaves and started to swing it around bashing the rangers and making them

"We have to juice this guy before we're juiced" Nagisa said

"So what do you suggest?" Karma asked

"We go legendary now and we finish this guy off now" Nagisa said

"Maybe we should, we've got nothing else" Yada said

"So which form to we pick?" Isogai asked

"Think of something quickly" Sugino said

"Okay guys, Time for a legend" Karma said

"Okay let's go" they all said picking random keys

"Its morphing time: Pterodactyl" Yada shouted

"Its morphing time: Zeo Ranger 2 yellow" Nakamura said

"Shift into Turbo" Isogai said  
"Magical Source Mystic Force" Sugino said

"Quantum Power" Nagisa said

"Dino Thunder Power up" Karma shouted

"POWER RANGERS!" they shouted

* * *

"Bring it rangers" Fruit Brawl said before Nagisa got in the and use his Quantum defender to cut up some of the fruit on his body jumping back to allow Yada and Nakamura to use their weapons to know around Fruit Brawl some more, next Sugino casted vines around Fruit Brawl to keep him there while Isogai fired off some blasts

"My turn" Karma said using his baton to smack the fruit monster around a bit before jumping back allowing Nagisa to have another go, Yada pulled before her bow when a hand of bananas and an orange grabbed her foot and pulled back

"YADA!" Nagisa said before he was punched by a bunch of bananas

"He's controlling the fruit" Isogai said

"I'll stop him" Sugino said spiking the fruit with spears of earth only for them to be removed from the spikes and punch Sugino into Karma.

* * *

"Alright, screw this" Karma said as the others changed back

"What now?" Nakamura said

"I've got an idea" Nagisa said

"What's that?" Nakamura said

"Koro, do we have access to any of the ninja power rangers?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah you do why?" Koro asked

"Send them" Nagisa said as the keys of the Ninja Storm Power Rangers

"Okay let's do this" Karma said

"Ninja Storm Ranger form" Karma, Isogai and Nakamura shouted

"Thunder Storm Ranger Form" Sugino and Yada said

"Samurai Form Ranger Form" Nagisa said as six bright lights shone while they sat in a ninja pose before wind, earth, water, lightning and leaves rushed past them forming the ranger's legendary forms

"Power of Air" Karma said

"Power of Water" Isogai said

"Power of Earth" Nakamura said

"Crimson Thunder" Sugino said

"Navy Thunder" Yada said

"Power of the Samurai" Nagisa said

"Hold on, wasn't the blue ranger for Ninja Storm a girl?" Isogai asked

"Yeah they were, but they probably switched because of your genders" Nagisa said

"Same with the Navy ranger" Yada said as she pulled out a staff twirling it

"So what's the plan Nagisa?" Isogai asked

"Time to cut up some fruit for a nice fruit salad" Nagisa said as they all drew their swords and held them out

"Shall we?" Karma asked as they charged in.

"Have some more grape shot" Fruit Brawl said as he fired dozens of explosive grapes. But the rangers managed to cut each one in half causing explosions behind them "NO!"

"Slice and dice time" Sugino said as the rangers started to use their swords and cut down Fruit Brawl. They then performed a rush attack leaving cut marks on the monster.

"Weapons now" Karma shouted pulling out his Hawk Blaster and shot Fruit Brawler before Nakamura smashed the walking pile of fruit with her Lion Hammer which allowed Isogai to fire a soundwave at it with his megaphone like Sonic Fin.

"Grab him Yada" Sugino said

"You got it" Yada said as she summoned her Navy Antler and grabbed Fruit Brawler shocking him while Sugino fired his Crimson Blaster at the monster sending him flying.

"Time to bring it together" Karma said as they prepped their weapons.

"I'll deal with him to give you some time" Nagisa said sliding his sword back into its scabbard making a Baseball bat

"Good idea' Karma said as the connected their weapons with Karma's hawk blaster connecting with the Sonic Fin then the Lion Hammer, Crimson Blaster and the Navy Antler on the front. "Ready" the Red ranger said

"Oh no" Fruit Brawl said throwing a coconut

"Don't think so" Nagisa said batting the coconut away as the Thunderstorm Cannon was ready

"FIRE!" the other rangers shouter as a ball of thunder was shot at Fruit Brawl making it explode and send juice everywhere.

"I hope that comes out" Yada complained

* * *

"So Nullunar's monster fail her I see" Kageros said

"It appears so milord" Steelclad said

"So what do you want to do with that pile of juice?" Ronisune asked

"Maybe you would like to put it in that jug of yours" Steelclad said

"I'm not that disgusting" Ronisune said

"Steelclad, prepare the giantazer" Kageros said

"Yes milord" Steelclad said picking up a high tech flintlock and pulled the lock back "Ready on command"

"Very well, Fire!" Kageron said as Steelclad shot out a black energy bullet which was hurling toward the pile of juice, which was remade into a giant Fruit Brawl

* * *

"Hey Koro, Zord-Time!" Yada said

"You've got it" Koro said

"Legendary Q-Rex Dinozord awaken" Nagisa shouted causing the Legendary Galleon and Legendary Q-Rex showed up and released several cable to allow the rangers to enter into their cockpit "Switching to Dino Mode" Nagisa said inserting the MMPR Green Ranger key transforming into from a drill based ship to a zord like the original Dragonzord.

"You think I'm scared of a ship and Dinosaur?" Fruit Brawl asked as he pulled out an apple and threw it like a grenade making it exploded

"WHOA!" Nakamura said as she swerve to try and get back on track

"Nakamura are you okay?" Karma asked

"Just a little bit of whiplash" Nakamura said rubbing her neck slightly

"Alright time for some Megazord action" Karma said

"RIght" the other rangers said as the helped form the Megazord

"I better join in as well, switching form" Nagisa said inserting the White Dino Thunder key and turning it transforming his zord to Megazord mode

"Here have a banana" Fruit Brawl said firing off a banana, which hit Isogai's Zord and jammed it

"Great he's jammed my zord" Isogai said

"You know what is a good flavour combination? Coconut and Pineapple" Fruit Brawl said

"Oh no, I have a bad feeling about that" Yada said as Fruit Brawl brought out a flail weapon with a coconut on one end and a pineapple on the other, he swung the pineapple at the side where he disabled Isogai's zord

"we're hit" Sugino wince getting back up

"So what do we do now" Nakamura asked

"I have an idea, I'm going to transfer the arms of my Megazord to you guys" Nagisa said

"I don't think that's going to work yet" Nakamura said

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked

"You'll need the full power of the Dino Thunder keys" Koro said

"So what should we do?" Karma asked

"We're thinking of a solution here" Koro said

"Well think faster" Sugino said

"Time to have another serving" Fruit Brawl said

"I don't think so" Nagisa said pulling out the green ninja storm key which was shining and inserted it into his key drive and turned it "Legendary Megazord: Samurai Star Chopper" Nagisa said as a Helicopter appeared and flew over blowing away the gunk jamming Isogai's zord. "Insert Ranger Key" he said inserting and turning the key so he could control the new zord. "Switching to Megazord mode" Nagisa ordered as the helicopter transformed and landed

"Good idea" Karma said as he used the Legendary Megazord's twin blade to hack off pieces of fruit while the Samurai Star Megazord punched at Fruit Brawl.

"Okay enough of this" the monster said

"I agree" Karma said "Insert Keys" he said as the legendary keys were insert

"Finishing Move: Final Blade Wave" the rangers said

"Finishing move: Star Shuriken!" Nagisa said as the Legendary Megazord used its twin swords to create an energy wave while the Samurai Star Megazord used it helicopter rotors as a Shuriken and threw it through the energy wave before slicing Fruit Brawl in half

"NO!" the monster said before exploding into a wave of fruit juice

"Good Job Rangers, a new legend has been written" Karma declared as the three megazords took a victory stance

* * *

"Well that was some excitement" Karma said as the rangers were cleaning up the festival

"But a better question is, what was Nullunar doing here in the first place?" Nakamura asked

"I don't know, but she did make a bowl of fruit into Fruit Brawl"

"Hey guys" Yada said

"What is it?" Karma asked

"We went against fruit in our Ninja Storm forms" Yada said

"No" Nagisa groaned

"What?" Isogai asked

"So does that make us Fruit Ninjas?" Yada asked before she was pelted by left over fruit making her squeal out loud while dodging it all "Guys, come on I couldn't resist, Eek! GUYS!"

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and sorry this is what a couple of we- months late...I got distracted, blame Legacy of the Lost and ACH. Also yes I know I made a coupel fo fruit puns in here, but could you blame me?**

 **Now I want to get the word out about Mrotrax's fic Spider of the Rangers, which is a Spider-Man/Power Rangers crossover inspired by the latest movies released this year, so go and check that out if you could kindly**

 **And until next time I'll catch you in a few more months on the flipside**


	13. Power from the past!

It started off as a normal school camping trip, the rangers had joined in since the Umbra Armada had gone quiet, so they decided to kick back and relax for a few day, but something happened they were not expecting at all. A crevice had opened up and the rangers fell into it

"Uh, my ankle" Nakamura said

"Besides Nakamura's ankle, is everyone okay?" Isogai asked

"I don't know" Karma said

"I'm fine" Nagisa said "Sugino, Yada?"

"I'm okay" Yada said

"I think I broke something" Sugino said he pulled the broken object out which was his phone "Great, there goes my next baseball bat, now that I was going to get"

"HELP!" Yada shouted

"It's no use, check it out the crevice is gone" Sugino said

"We're trapped" Nakamura said

"No we're not, not yet" Karma said

"You always know how to make a girl feel safe" Nakamura sad

"So how are we going to get out of this?" Sugino asked

* * *

"That could not be further than want we wanted" Karasuma said

"I know, but it was what happened, I'm just not sure who it was" Aguri said

"With the Armada being quiet we should count our blessings" Koro said

"Um" Irina said

"Now what?" Karasuma asked

"You're not going to like it" Irina said

"WHAT!" Karasuma shouted

"that" Irina said pointing to the screen

"What is that?" Karasuma said

"How did they keep bringing it back?" Koro asked

"What do you mean?" Irina asked "You recognise that...that...thing?" Irina asked

"Unfortunately: That is a world burner" Koro said looking at the massive monster on the screen

* * *

"You were planning on making a world burner from the beginning?" Ronisune asked

"Not exactly, it's not a world burner. It's a World Incinerator, I use whatever magic I had left over from Dragoar and merged it with the remains of the World Burner from Materria" nullunar said proud of herself as the monster raged on "This is so strong, the rangers would be nothing by harmless insects to this, even with all of their powerful keys" Nullunar laughed before bowing to Kaegros "I am sorry from hiding this from you milord, but I wanted it to be a surprise"

"And it is an excellent one at that. Soon the Earth will surrender to us!" Kageros laughed.

"All hail Lord Kageros!" Steelclad shouted as his forces cheered

* * *

"So what are we going to do, I could try to climb out" Yada said

"You're a cheerleader" Nakamura said

"Hang on I see a light" Nagisa said

"Okay, Yada start climbing Nagisa check out the light, Sugino try and raise APEX, Isogai any signal?"

"None, but Nakamura's not looking so hot" Isogai said

"I'm just thirsty is all" Nakamura said before coughing "Okay fine, I'm not well."

"What is it and how bad?" Karma asked

"Claustrophobia; and the longer I'm in a confined space, the hotter my body temperature rises and my heart rate increases" Nakamura said

"That means we're on a time limit here" Sugino said

"Okay, let's go" Karma said

* * *

"Any sign of them because that thing is reducing Kunugigaoka City into nothing but ASH!" Karasuma roared

"You think this is easy?" Irina barked

"Calm down, the rangers will be fine" Koro said as he turned to the monster, which looked like a black lizard with military machinery on it

"There is another option" Irina said making the other glance her ways "We can always send the Sailor Scouts in to fight until the rangers get there"

"I suppose it would be better than nothing" Karasuma said

"Alright, I'll get onto it" Irina said

"Until then we can only hope" Koro said

* * *

"Okay this is where is this leading me?" Nagisa asked before he came out in a massive cavern which appeared to be mad out of metal. Looking around Nagisa found what appeared to be a nebula floating in the centre "What is that?"

"Hello, is anyone receiving this message, if you aren't then my ship the Apex Sentinel will record it for the next person who does discover my ship, I'm currently in the year 1506 AD or at least it is the at the time I am making this recorded, back during the times of this planet's prehistoric period a group of warriors came to this planet to seal an evil away; but one of our own men betrayed us and helped our prisoner. Upon tracking them to 1506 AD I have discovered that the traitor killed the prisoner in the time between then and now, this warrior was called Wyvernious, but now he is own as Umbraros. I learnt what he had been up to since we last met and that was the destruction of a fifth of this galaxy. That includes my home of Eltar. I was able to smuggle out something I had been working on" the voice said as a scientist looking man with slicked back hair and vibrant blue eyes appeared in front of the nebula "Hello, my name is Zordon, or at least it was. And I created the tools for the modern day warriors known as the Power Rangers

"Okay, now you have my attention" Nagisa said

* * *

"Anything?" Karma asked

"I'm not getting any signal" Isogai said

"Calm down, breathe in, hold, breathe out; again breathe in, hold, breathe out" Yada instructed, spacing out each step by three-four second trying to calm Nakamura down

"This isn't working, and who know where Nagisa is" Sugino said

"We're trapped" Nakamura freaked out

"We'll get out of here, and you'll enjoy some fresh air, Sugino try Apex again"

"Okay I'll try" Sugino said going for his morpher

"Nagisa, where are you?" Karma asked through his own morpher "Nagisa?"

* * *

"Me and a group of Eltar were sent to this world when we noticed that there was a concentrate amount of Zero Matrix Energy. When we got here we saw that the world was under attack from Zerox. A master manipulator of said ZME. We morphed into our combat armour and confronted him, the fight was not an easily won victory. But in the end we did destroy Zerox, only Wyvernious got infect by the shockwave created by Zerox's death. It infected his armour and transformed him into Umbraros, he then killed all but me and left me here on this planet. I was lucky that I came across the ship we came in and hid there for thousands of years while Umbraros created the scourge known as the Umbra Armada. While in hiding I work on something I would later dub the Universal Morphing grid to help those fight Umbraros in the future; while working on the grid I saw something that shocked and awe me: multiple universes where alternate versions of me were working on the same idea, so I had a grand idea and that was to link all of the multiple universal morphing girds together and from the Inter-dimensional grand morphing grid, and through that I went on to create the Legendary keys and morphers while working on the original set for this world." Zord recounted "Then I went into a deep sleep

"Amazing, this is the actual history of the power rangers" Nagisa gasped

"Finally I awoke in the era this world called the 90s" Zordon said "I noticed a lieutenant of Umbraros was close by, A enchantress named Rita Repulsa "So I picked five teenagers with attitude and gave them my morphers to defend the world, and since I was stuck in the prehistoric era of this world, I created battle machines I dubbed Zords based on five terrifying creature of the time: The Tyrannosaurus, The Triceratops, The Pterodactyl, The Dragon and the Brachiosaurus. Later I went on to add two more animals that later lived: The Mastodon and the Saber-tooth tiger" Zord said

"The original Dinozords" Nagisa said

"Eventually I settled on five teenagers: Tadomi, Hiruzen, Natsumi, Nobu and Hiromi" Zordon said as a picture of the original team of Power Rangers showed and Nagisa was shocked by one of them: Hiromi the original Pink Ranger was his mother!

"Say what" Nagisa said

* * *

"How are the girls doing out there?" Karasuma said

"Not good, they're barely holding on" Irina said

"Koro, how much longer can they stay alive?" Karasuma

"It's an achievement that they are alive this long" Koro said

"Come on where are they?" Karasuma asked

"I'm not sure" Irina said as the trio watched the Sailor Scouts

"Karasuma" Mercury said

"Hold on a little longer, we're trying to find the rangers!" Karasuma said

* * *

"After the defeat of Rita, the rangers went off to lives their lives, which I hope is a happy ending. Nonetheless I had to plan for when Umbraros would arrive on Earth, so I took samples of the power of those interdimensional rangers and formed the Legendary Power keys, so that way six new rangers would come forth and defend the Morphing grids from Umbraros and end the evil he has plagued the galaxy with, I also hope that they do succeed. And for that I have created six special ranger keys, and locked them inside a vault that can only be accessed by the Legendary Silver Key!" Zordon said as the vault arose from the floor. Nagisa pulled out his ranger key and inserted it before turning "Now that you have heard my message there is just one last thing I have to say" Zordon said gaining Nagisa's attention "And that is, no matter who you are all I want to say is this: May the Power protect you always"

"It has and it will" Nagisa said removing the contents before his communicator went off

"NAGISA!" Isogai said

"Yeah I'm here" Nagisa said

"We're in trouble here. Where are you?" Isogai asked

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Nagisa said

"Teleporter online" the computer said

"Teleport?" Nagisa asked before becoming a burst of light

* * *

"Where are we?" Karma asked as the group managed to come together.

"Guys, the city's burning" Sugino said

"How!?" Nakamura asked limping across

"I don't know. But I'm not going to wait and see it burn anymore, its morphing time" Karma said "Ready guys?"

"READY!" the declared "UNLOCK THE LEGEND!" they shouted morphing into their costumes

"Let's move rangers" Karma shouted as they ran off.

* * *

In the city the sailor scouts were roughed up and one their last legs. Sailor Moon shakily stood with her spectre in hand, but the World Incinerator aimed at her and fired a barrage of missiles at her and her friend

"NO" Mars weakly said

"Goodbye you guys" Sailor Moon said before the missiles exploded before they hit her making the area cloud over with smoke

"We're here to plunder you life that you have pledged to the forces of the Umbra alliance, prepare for it to be stolen" Karma said as the rangers walked out of smoke

"It can't be" Sailor Jupiter said

"It is" Sailor Moon said tears pooling in her eyes

"Rangers together, Legends Forever! POWER RANGERS LEGENDARY FORCE!" the declared as energy exploded behind them

* * *

"SIR!" Irina said

"What is it?" Karasuma said

"They showed up" Irina said happily

"Thank goodness" Koro sighed

"Wait, look at Nagisa; something's different about him" Karasuma said

"Well whatever it is, we're just glad they're there to help the city once again" Irina said hugging Karasuma said

"GO RANGERS!" Koro shouted

"Quiet!" Karasuma said "Rangers, take that monster down"

* * *

"Yes sir" the rangers said as they drew their weapons and charged in Isogai leapt over the monster while Karma and Sugino slashed at it from the front leaving it open to an attack from behind thanks to Isogai, who qucikly swiped at the monster's back, proceeding to move out of the range of Nakamura and Yada's blaster enabling Nagisa to jump in from above. Isogai quickly kicked his blaster over to Sugino who gave Isogai his sword, allowing from Isogai to provide twice the amount. Sugino twirled the blasters and quickly pressing the triggers causing a rapid fire. Nakamura swung her blades around slicing into the monster's sides while Yada peppered the other side of the monster with her own blasters.

"Guys, I think it's time from a powerup" Nagisa said

"What do you mean?" Karma asked

"I found a new set of keys in the cavern, but we need Mighty Morphin to access it" Nagisa said

"Okay then It's time for a Legend" Karma said

"ITS MORPHIN TIME!" they shouted

"Dragonzord!" Nagisa cried out

"Mastodon" Sugino called out

"Pterodactyl" Yada called out

"Triceratops!" Isogai called out

"Sabertoothed Tiger!" Nakamura called out

"Tyrannonsaurus!" Karma called out.

"Power rangers" They shouted before the ran into battle with the monsters, Nagisa pulled out the Dragon flute along Karma with the Power sword and slashed the monster. Sugino and Isoagi jumped over them and struck the monster's shoulder with their power weapons leaving Nakamura and Yada to use ranged attacks. The monster got back up and launched a series of blue flames at them.

* * *

"Okay guys, here are the new keys" Nagisa said handing them out

"Whoa" Sugino said

"They look sick" Isogai said

"Time for a legend: COSMIC POWER ARMOUR ACTIVATE!" they shouted as the centre diamond turn blue and a metallic wave shot out covering each of them in an organic like armour.

"Incredible" Isogai said

"I'll say" Nagisa said as he flexed his hands

"Okay, am I the only one here who thinks that our breasts sticking out in this armour is a litter ridiculous?" Yada asked

"And you're wearing wedges" Nakamura said

"SERIOUSLY!" Yada said looking at her boots

"Guys, monster first and then we can look over the armour's appearance" Karma said

"Oh right" the girls said as the six lined up. The monster charged at them, making Isogai and Sugino rush forward and using their shoulders stopped the monster allowing Yada and Nakamura to jump in the air and land axe kicks to the monster before Nagisa and Karma kicked him. The monster got back up and exhaled flames, but the new armour deployed a shield blocking the flames from getting to the rangers or sailor scouts. Karma then walked up to it and threw a right hook and destroyed one of the monster's guns, then Nagisa charged up an energy blast and shot it at the monster. Soon the others did the same. Karma somehow knew to throw his arm out which summoned a blade.

"Cosmic Blade STRIKE!" Karma said leaping into the air as the blade started to glow bright red, bringing it two on the monster and cutting it in two before it exploded

"Well done rangers, a new legend has been written!" Karma shouted making everyone who were once scared cheer as the rangers had saved them

* * *

"Where did they get those suits?" Steelclad asked

"I think I know, one last gift from the old man"

"You mean him!" Nullunar asked

"Yes, so he must be alive somewhere and some-when" Kageros said

"So what is our next plan?" Ronisune asked

"I will decide" Kageros said

* * *

"So where did the keys come from?" Yada asked as the rangers were back at camp

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you" Nagisa said

"Try us" Karma said

"I got them from a ship hidden in the cavern, inside the ship was what I could call the core of the morphing grid, and with it was a message from the past" Nagisa said

"Who was the message from?" Sugino asked

"Zordon, the guy who started the power rangers. Not to mention I caught a glimpse of our predecessor; the team before us. Karasuma was the red ranger" Nagisa said pausing "And my mum was the pink" Nagisa said

"What!" they said

"Yeah, and get this: Umbraros was originally a teammate of Zordon" Nagisa said

"Well that is not good" Nakamura said

"But at least he gave us a chance to go toe to toe with evil and protect this world" Karma said

"Yeah" the rangers nodded.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here, and yeah originally this was suppose to be a Lightspeed rescue episode/chapter. But I got this idea after reading the latest chapter of Mrotrax's Spider of the rangers and my mind thought of this chapter which features Zordon and the 2017 movie suits plus reveals a bit more of the back story for the power rangers including the Nagisa is the son of the original Pink Ranger, bet you no one saw that coming**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	14. Flames of Lightspeed

"Another mysterious fire" Karma said as the group was reading the local news

"It has to be a member of the Armada, but which one?" Nakamura asked

"I don't know, there never was a fire starting warrior of the Armada before" Koro said

"So a new guy" Nagisa said

"Most likely" Koro said, but what they didn't see was the look on Karasuma's face.

'The elementiles, but I thought we destroyed all of them. How could they be back?' Karasuma thought as he headed into his office and looked at the team photo of his old ranger team. 'I hope it's just the fire one' he thought

* * *

"You awoken the Elementiles!?" Kageros roared

"What?" Nullunar asked in fear "Why would I awaken them?" she screamed

"Because your world incinerator was destroyed by them, so you wanted them to pay" Steelclad said

"Even if I did. Why and how would I bring them back, Eclipisa sealed them away for a damn good reason!" Nullunar cried

"True, but why are they back!" Kageros shouted

"A better question is how are they back, after all they were all sealed" Ronisune asked before realisation struck him "Eclipsia!"

"What is it?" Steelclad asked

"She maintained the seal with her will. So if she died then the seal must have been broken!"

"Eclipsia is dead, how?" Nullunar cried

"I have no idea" Kageros said "but we must not linger, the power rangers or ourselves will soon feel the might of the Elementiles"

"Not matter the cost" Ronisune said as the others nodded

* * *

"Man so we have to face this new threat?" Nagisa said as he was walking along downtown, he's parents had another counselling session. Thoughts of his parent brought back a flash of what he learnt when he was in the Apex Sentinel. "So mum knew this burden as well, I wonder if Dad knows. Come to think of it who was that team's sixth ranger it only showed five" he said before he caught the faint smell of smoke in his nose. Looking around he saw that a building was on fire before it exploded sending glass and smoke everywhere. This caused Nagisa to pull out his morpher

"Its morphing time: Unlock the Legend" Nagisa said morphing into his Silver Ranger form and took off. Upon arriving he saw the fire fighters getting people out. 'I need to get in there just in case that monster is in there' Nagisa thought before he spotted an opening and jumped in, the first thing Nagisa noticed was the intense heat. Luckily the fire fighters noticed where Nagisa was and started to spray water in his area giving him a clear path to further access into the building. It was pretty charred so nothing would be there at the current location. What he wasn't expecting was for a Shadeoid burst through the ceiling looking injured. At least now Nagisa knew where to go and jumped through the hole to see a group of Shadeoids taking on the monster, which looked like a burning lizard. Nagisa was confused as to why Umbra Armada foot soldiers would be attacking their own monster. This would be something he would bring up with Koro and Karasuma about it before the Shadeoids exploded into shade and the monster looked up. Nagisa drew his blaster and was about to fire when a cloud of thick smoke blocked his view. Running through it Nagisa was able to see the monster had disappeared "Okay then" he said before heading to help evacuate anyone left

* * *

"Shadeoids were actually attack their own monster?" Nakamura asked

"Pretty much" Nagisa shrugged as Yada reclined against him

"Why would they do that though?" Sugino asked

"I have no idea. All I know is what I saw" Nagisa said started to play with Yada's hair a bit making her smile softly and cuddle closer to him. Nakamura and Karma smiled at this

"Salandros" Karasuma said as he showed up

"What or who is that?"

"The monster Nagisa saw today was called Salandros he's a fire salamander monster and about of a group called the Elementiles" Karasuma said

"And you know that how?" karma asked

"Because I fought him before, in fact it was the only time the Umbra Armada and the Power Rangers teamed up to fight"

"How bad were these guys?"

"Explain later, Ronisune just landed!" Koro shouted

"Okay, time to go" Karma said

* * *

"There he is" Nagisa shouted as the six teens stood tall

"An rangers, how good of you to join me" Ronisune said "And trust me, I wouldn't be here if I had to. Heck Lord Kageros will not be happy I am here at all"

"So why did you want to see us?" Isogai asked

"I'm sure you have encountered Salandros" Ronisune said

"I have, and so have our...boss" Nagisa said

"So Tadomi is still active after all these years" Ronisune said "Incredible"

"Enough about our boss, what or who are the Elementiles?" Karma asked

"The best and the worse of the Umbra Armada, the most advanced soldiers, but they had gotten arrogant and tried to attack Umbraros, but they failed and were exiled to Earth. So when Rita Repulsa attacked the Earth awaking them, but only after the Rangers had defeated her." Ronisune explained

"So she treated them like a failsafe" Isogai said

"Yeah. Once they awoke a Armada Warrior was sent to destroy them, and along with him was Eclipisa an Armada spellcaster who sealed them away. Until recently when she passed on"

"So, a dead witch is causing this all of this, because she linked her life force to the seal?" Nakamura asked

"Yeah" Ronisune said as the communicators went off.

"What's up?" Karma asked

"It's Salandros, he's attacking another building, only this time it's a counselling centre" Koro said

"No" Nagisa panicked before running off

"What's up with him?" Sugino asked

* * *

"Oh good, it's safe" Nagisa said before it exploded making Nagisa duck before looking up in horror "No" he gasped about to run

"Nagisa" Yada cried

"What is wrong man?" Karma asked

"They had a session today" Nagisa said

"Okay, guys" Karma said

"You don't need to say more" Isogai said

"UNLOCK THE LEGEND!" they shouted as six flash of lights appeared before dying down revealing the Rangers "Rangers Together, Legends forever! POWER RANGERS LEGENDARY FORCE!" they shouted. Nagisa was about to run off again, this time Sugino stopped him

"Think about this, you going in there emotional which what the enemy wants" Sugino said

"Nagisa please" Yada said

"Okay, but we have to get in...there" Nagisa said

"What?" Karma said

"We'll be able to get in there, we just need a certain set of powers" Nagisa said

"Which ones?" Nakamura said

"Koro, do we have a set of rescue keys?"

"Rescue, I know which ones you are talking about and you need to unlock them" Koro said

"Okay, work our way upwards to where the fires are" Nagisa said

"You heard the ranger" Karma said as the group ran into the building

* * *

The rescue crews were glad to see the rangers helping them out. Nagisa was about to reach a section he dreaded when a woman was about to hit him with a vase

"WHOA!" Nagisa said

"Oh you're a ranger" Hiromi said "I thought you were that monster" she said

"You mean Salandros?" Nagisa asked

"So it is him, I had a hunch" Hiromi said "Since you're one of them, I figure I could you tell you that I was once a ranger"

"Once a ranger, always a Ranger" Nagisa said nodding "And I work with Karasuma at Apex"

"Good to know" Hiromi said "I faced Salandros a couple of times. He's a tough one to fight" Hiromi said

"Okay, now head down here and the rescue crews will help you outside. Is your husband still inside?"

"No he got out quickly" Hiromi said

"Okay, you'll be safe now ma'am"

"I don't think so" a raspy voice said

"Salandros" Nagisa said

"Hello rangers" the salamander monster said

* * *

"Is that everyone?" Karma asked

"We have one more left" Sugino said

"Guys, our key belt" Nakamura said

"Time to spin it" Karma said

"Time for a legend" the said "Lightspeed Rescue!" they shouted as a bunch of shields appeared before them they passed over them giving them a new uniform each as the helmets form

"Okay let's go" Karma said as they pulled out their rescue blasters. The quickly made their way to where they heard fighting from and saw Nagisa had his trident out and was using it to guard his mother while fending off Salandros.

"Ma'am, if you fellow us we'll get you to safety" Sugino said

"Allow us ma'am" Nakamura said

"Thank you" Hiromi said

"Its time for a legend" Nagisa said drawing out a key "Titanium POWER!" he said as he became the Titanium Ranger. "Okay this is awesome" he smirked as he flicked his wrist out and an axe formed. Karma, Isogai and Yada drew their blades. The four rangers charged ahead. Salandros exhaled flames, but Nagisa spun his axe and gathered the flames and threw them back at the monster knocking him back a bit allowing Yada and Isogai to charge in and strike with their blade before Sugino and Nakamura ran in and fired on Salandros. Karma went in for an attack, only for Salandros to turn into smoke and escape out a vent

"Outside now" Karma ordered as the team ran outside.

"Team, to take him down you have to activate the Lightspeed Rescue V-Lancers, they should have enough power to allow you to take him down or damage him enough to seal him away with Mystic Force Red" Irina said

"Good idea, let's do it, V-Lancers" Karma said as a red V formed in his hand the other having the same as Karma's only in their respective colours before a bladed pole showed up in their hands and they docked the Vs which extended the blade and pole creating pole arms. "Ready?"

"Ready!" they shouted before they ran in and attacked, only to be blocked by Salandros' fire which allowed Nagisa to leap in behind him and slash as Salandros with his Axe. Next he kicked Salandros in the throat before switching his axe to blaster mode and fired point blank damaging him

"Guys time for a combined blast" Karma said as the aimed at a central point in the sky, and fired their beams creating a ball of white light which they slammed down on Salandros which knocked him back a fair bit.

"It's time for a legend: Magical Source Mystic Force" Karma said switching to Mystic Force red "Magi staff" he said as he summoned his weapon

"What's that for?" Salandros asked scared

"Element Seal; FIRE!" Karma shouted as he created a magic circle and slammed his staff into the circle which impacted into Salandros

"NO, NO, NO!" Salandros said as he turned into stone

"And that is that" Karma said powering down to his base made before he drew his sword and twirled it

'I don't think so' Salandros said in his stone prison 'Arise!' he said as his eye glowed before a large monster that looked like Salandros arose.

* * *

"What is that?" Sugino asked

"An Avatar!" Nagisa said

"Meaning?" Isogai

"It's a clone of Salandros meant to fight us upon his sealing or defeat" Nagisa said

"So what now?" Nakamura asked

"Same thing we do every time we face a giant monster; Koro its Zord Time" Karma said

"Sending them now!" Koro said. Soon the Legendary Galleon Zord and Q-Rex Drill arrived

"Let's go!" Nagisa said

"MEGAZORD MODE!" the team said as the formed their Megazords, soon they were attacking the clone. Nagisa quickly used his drill to try and pry away some of the armour, Next the team tried to slash at the monster, only to have it blocked by flames.

"I have an idea, attack from the front" Nagisa said

"And what about you?" Yada asked concerned

"I'm going to attack from behind" Nagisa said

"Alright, but I think we'll need some help" Karma said as he inserted the key "It's time for a legend"

"Insert keys" the other rangers said before they turned it to the left

"Unlock a legend Mystic Dragon" the rangers said as the dragon zord bonded with the Legendary Megazord "Legendary Megazord Mystic Dragon mode" they said as the rangers were ready to execute Nagisa's plan.

"Okay; time to do this"

"FINAL STRIKE: ENCHANTED DRAGON BLAST" the cried as a beam of blue light hit the clone in the front while Nagisa got behind the monster

"FINAL STRIKE TRIDENT STRIKER!" he said as the trident started to be charged and then thrust the arm into the monster's back making it explode sending burning stone everywhere

"Spell seal, vacuum" The rangers said as a green spell seal activated in the dragon's mouth sucking in the debris

* * *

"Good Job Rangers, a new legend has been written" Karma declared as the Mystic Dragon roared.

"So this will be sealed away in a vault" Karasuma said

"Where?" Nagisa said

"A special vault under the Apex facility itself" Karasuma said

"What's stopping someone for opening it?" Sugino asked

"Simple, its can only be opened by magnets, and the container of said magnets are DNA locked to a few members of Apex" Karasuma said

"Good, we would not like this things getting out" Nakamura said


	15. Fury vs Wolf

"So do you think there are more of these Elementiles out there?" Sugino asked

"I don't know" Isogai said

"But they may be more out there" Yada said

"So what should we do?" Nakamura asked

"Who knows?" Karma asked

"Okay, we're screwed if our red ranger doesn't know what to do" Nagisa joked "but in all seriousness, could we beat them?" he asked

"Not sure" Karma said

* * *

"This is serious, we must find and contain all of the Elementiles!" Kageros shouted

"We are working on it milord" Steelclad said

"Nullunar, even though we are technically facing the Elementiles with those pesky rangers, does not mean we have written out a peace treaty" Kageros said

"I have a soldier just in mind, if you will it; I shall send it to fight those pesky rangers while we contain the others" Nullunar said

"Do it" Kageros said "Where is Ronisune?"

"I do not know where that crafty fox went" Steelclad said

"I see, he has been too free of the moment. But I will worry about that later" Kageros said "So who will you send"

"A favourite of ours" Steelclad said

* * *

"Rangers, we have a new monster" Koro said

"Where?" Karma asked

"The park" Karasuma said

"Do you recognise it Koro?" Nagisa asked as the group started to run.

"I don't, but then again when Matteria was attacked the Armada was stretched thin" Koro said

"So there were other fights happening at the time?" Karasuma asked

"Sadly yes" Koro said

"Anyway we have to stop this one before we can fight the next Elementile" Karasuma said

"Good point" Koro said

* * *

"Right on time" Ronisune said as he took a swig from his jug.

"Ronisune!" Karma shouted

"Rangers, how nice of you to drop by and join us" Ronisune smirked

"So what's up fox face, you going to drink us to death?" Nagisa asked

"Not exactly, Warwolf" Ronisune said

"Warwolf?" Yada asked as a large werewolf showed up, he wore what looked like blood red Hakama pants with fingerless gloves and a leather shoulder pad.

"So we're playing with a cute little doggie now?" Nakamura asked

"Its morphing time" Karma shouted

"UNLOCK THE LEGEND!" they shouted

"Go" Ronisune said as Warwolf jumped

"Rangers Together, Legends forever! POWER RANGERS LEGENDARY FORCE!" they shouted before Warwolf landed and kicked Isogai in the gut before slamming Sugino into Nakamura and then he punched Yada as she was sent into Nagisa who caught her.

"You okay?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, I am" Yada said as she pulled out her blaster and fired, but they were dodged by Warwolf, who quickly went in for a stomach strike, but he was blocked by Karma

"This isn't working, we have to try something else" Karma said

"I've got an idea" Sugino said "Time for a legend, Thunder Strom Ranger Form!" he shouted turning into the crimson Ninja Storm ranger. Sugino quickly countered Warwolf's punches before he was swept off his feet and kicked so hard Sugino reverted to his unmorphed form

"SUGINO!" the rangers shouted. Warwolf was about to pounce again, only for Nagisa to step in and use his trident to block

"Get him back to base" Nagisa said

"What about you?" Nakamura asked

"I'll hold him off" Nagisa said "Time for a legend: Quantum Power!" he shouted becoming the Quantum ranger

"Got it" Yada nodded

"Koro, bring us back" Karma said before being teleported as Nagisa drew the Quantum Defender and switched it to sword mode and flourished it.

"Hajime" the fighters said before advancing

* * *

"Get him to medbay" Karasuma said

"This way" Irina said

"What happened?" Koro asked

"Warwolf, some kind of werewolf martial artist" Yada said

"I see, I heard of him" Koro said "He was a top mercenary hired by the Armada during the Falcanoro campaign. He was a top warrior and very proud. Unlike Ronisune who was a warrior for the highest bidder Warwolf was an honourable warrior, who worked for money. Of course Falcanoro was after his own planet was conquered

"So how do we beat him?" Sugino asked

"I think there was a set of keys that could come most in handy" Koro said "wait here"

"Okay" Karma said

"Where's Nagisa?" Karasuma asked

"He's holding off Ronisune and Warwolf" Yada said

"What?" Koro and Karasuma said

* * *

"Time for a legend: Its morphing time" Nagisa said inserting a Mighty Morphin key "Tigerzord" he shouted turning into the white ranger.

"Deal with him" Ronisune said as Warwolf charged in and tried to kick Nagisa, but the kick was blocked by Nagisa using the Saba before he retaliated with a back hand into Warwolf's snout before using the wolf warrior as a spring board attack before performing an aerial roundhouse on Ronisune. The two enemy warriors were getting annoyed so they attacked in tandem, but Nagisa fended them off with Saba and his natural skills.

"Enough of this" Ronisune said as he summoned a horde of Shadeoids appeared and attacked Nagisa, who reverted to his base form and dealt with the Shadeoids in one hit before he fell to the ground tired.

"You're running out of strength Silver ranger" Warwolf said

"so what if I am?" Nagisa asked

"Then allow us to give you a good rest" Warwolf said

"I'll even tuck you in myself" Ronisune said before the back of Nagisa's trident was used to smack Ronisune

"Oh I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound of your snout getting smash" Nagisa said

"Persistent prick aren't you?" Ronisune said

"Whatever may be, will be" Nagisa said bowing before five streaks of energy hit Ronisune and Warwolf.

* * *

"About time you guys showed up" Nagisa said

"Quit complaining would you?" Nakamura asked

"I trust you got something for these guys?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah" Karma said

"You okay?" Yada asked

"I'll be fine just give me long enough time to recharge" Nagisa said

"Well, until then, guys I say it's TIME FOR A LEGEND!" Karma shouted

"JUNGLE BEAST SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" they shouted inserting the new set of keys and turning them. Soon a burst of energy covered them and formed five wild animals before settling into new form.

"With the strength of a Tiger Jungle Fury Red Ranger" Karma said

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar Jungle Fury Blue Ranger" Isogai said

"With the Speed of a Cheetah Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger" Nakamura said

"With the Courage of a Wolf Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger" Sugino said

"With the Power of a Rhino Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger" Yada said

"Nice looks" Nagisa said

"Jungle Fury huh?" Ronisune said 'If my memory is as sharp as I remember Jungle fury were an animal based team with master kung fu attacks, but for now I have to down the Silver ranger otherwise they will be at full power' Ronisune thought as he drew his blade and charged at Nagisa. Yada noticed this and charged in before block Ronisune's sword with her hands and deflected it back before launching a counter attack and summoned her bladed gauntlet

"I don't think so" Yada said

"Oh lookie, lookie Pinky's going to fight me" Ronisune said

"Oh yeah" Yada said as she slashed a Ronisune. The fox warrior blocked the blade before he swept her off

"TOKA!" Nagisa said

* * *

Karma pulled out a set of nunchaku and spun them around before striking Warwolf in the arm before Isogai came in with Sugino and kicked the monster in the back while Nakamura used her bo-staff and knocked the wind out of the monster, Sugino then came in with an aerial attack before Karma rushed him with a combo from his nunchaku before switching to his swords and slashing away at Warwolf, making him recoil, only to inhaled and fire a blast of dark energy

"I've got this" Isogai said turning his tonfa into a fan and batted the blast away.

"Head's up" Nakamura said turning her bo-staff into a chain mace and swung it around making it hit Warwolf forcing him to tumble.

"My turn" Karma said as he spun his nunchaku and transformed it into a pair of swords, he ran at Warwolf and slashed at him with his new shark theme blades heavily damaging him, as Sugino and Yada jumped over Karma's shoulders and using energy attacks to heavily damage the monster.

"So you going to give up?" Nagisa asked as he summoned his trident and pointed it at Warwolf.

"You won't defeat me so easily" Warwolf said

"Okay then, have it your way" Karma said "Time for a legend: Its morphin time!

"Dragonzord"

"Mastodon"

"Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops"

"Sabertooth Tiger"

"Tyrannosaurus" they shouted switching to mighty morphin and summoning their weapons

"Time to bring them together!" Karma shouted

"POWER AXE!" Sugino shouted shifting the his axe to blaster mode

"POWER BOW" Yada shouted as her bow connected with Sugino's axe.

"POWER DAGGERS!" Nakmura said as her daggers connected to Yada's bow

"POWER LANCE!" Isogai said as his lance connected to the bow between the axe and daggers

"POWER SWORD!" Karma said placing his sword on top

"You think that will stop me, think again" Warwolf said

"POWER BLASTER FIRE!" they said as the blaster fired, but Warwolf pushed back only it was enough

"NO!" Warwolf said as the beams cut through him and destroyed him.

* * *

"Nagisa" Yada said as she reverted to her base ranger form

"I'm fine" Nagisa said struggling to stand

"I don't think you are" Yada said

"Okay, I guess I may not be fine" Nagisa said

"Get back to base and heal up" Karma said

"We'll take care of him if he arises" Isogai said

"Okay" Nagisa said teleporting off.

* * *

"So Ronisuen's failed me again" Kageros said

"What should we do?" Nullunar asked confused

"Steelclad" Kageros said

"Yes Milord" Steelclad said as he pulled out the Ginatazer "Its ready on command milord"

"Fire!" Kageros shouted making Steelclad fired the gun making a black bullet fly to where Warwolf fell.

"WHO'S UP FOR ROUND TWO?" Warwolf asked

* * *

"Oh come on, for once I would like for them to stay down!" Sugino snapped

"I know, but oh well. Hey Koro we need some Megazord power" Karma said

"It's on its way" Koro said

"How's Nagisa?" Yada asked

"Resting" Koro said

"Good" Yada said as the Zords showed up and lowered cable allowing the rangers to get into their zords and quickly form the megazord, they landed before noticing that Warwolf had disappeared

"Where is he?" Nakamura asked

"Surprise" Warwolf said showing up and blindsiding them

"he's behind us!" Isogai said

"I'll get him" Sugino said as he tried to attack, only to see Warwolf flip over him

"I know this might be an understatement but we've gotten use to Nagisa fighting with us" Yada said worried

"I know" Karma said, "But he took a bit of a battering from Ronisune and this guy while we were back at HQ"

"He needs rest, so we have to do without him" Isogai said as he tried to attack Warwolf. Sugino had an idea and tried to hit Warwolf, who moved to the right, only to be hit by Nakamura.

"Sneaky move rangers" Warwolf said as he punched the Megazord, making it stumble.

"Okay enough of this, time to finish this!" Karma snalred

"How?" Sugino asked before their Jungle Fury keys started to glow.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Karma asked "Insert keys!"

"Ready!" the others said "FINAL STRIKE: JUNGLE FURY STAMPEDE!" they shouted turning the keys. The panels on the megazord opened up releasing each one of the Jungle Fury Zords which charged forward and attacked Warwolf, the Tiger, Cheetah and Jaguar Zords did a basic swipe while the wolf zord did a spin attack and the Rhino Zord just charged through Warwolf.

"Nice play Rangers, I respect you" Warwolf said exploding

"Well done rangers, a new legend has been written" Karma said

* * *

"Once again Ronisune has failed me, and has yet to show his face" Kageros said

"It appears so master" Nullunar said

"What a coward" Steelclad said as he walked off, Nullunar bowed and then walked off. Once down a corridor Nullunar was pulled into a room and had her mouth covered

"I need your help witch" Ronisune said

"What for?" Nullunar said curious

"I have found the weaknesses of Red and Silver" Ronisune said

"I'm listening" Nullunar smirked

* * *

Back at APEX, Yada was sitting next to a sleeping Nagisa who slowly wakes up

"Hey" he said softly

"Hey yourself, you feel any better?" Yada asked

"Sure do" Nagisa said

"I'm sorry, if I knew what was going to happen I would have stayed" Yada said looking down only for her chin to be lifted up

"I told you to retreat with Sugino" Nagisa said

"But I should have stayed" Yada said

"Don't worry its forgiven" Nagisa said as he softly kissed Yada on the lips.

"I love you" she said to him

"I love you too" Nagisa admitted kissing her again.

* * *

 **G'day guy Grizz here and yikes how late is this chapter, a bit okay so we've now got the Jungle Fury keys and Nagisa is officially with Yada after that last scene but what is the weakness Ronisune found out about Karma and Nagisa. Now I'll try and update this fortnightly and finish it up this year. Yeah this is one of the outstanding fics of 2017 still going**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	16. Crystal Crisis

"Ooh was it good?" Nakamura asked

"It wasn't bad, for you know" Yada shrugged

"Oh I know, come on out the two of us who's had a boyfriend longer" Nakamura smirked

"You have" Yada rolled her eyes

"Exactly! So you can come to me with any queries about the dating world my dear friend" Nakamura said

"Geez thanks" Yada said

"You're welcome" the two laughed as they continued out to the mall.

* * *

"Yes this will be perfect, my plan will not fail this time" Ronisune said

"Are you sure about that you dumb fox?" Nullunar said

"Just do it" Ronisune said growling as he walked off

"I guess he's used up all of his tricks or his luck" Nullunar said as she walked off with the fox.

* * *

"So that's the shop over there" Nakamura said

"You mean the ones with the killer swimwear?" Yada asked

"Yeah, and the cute ones as well" Nakamura smirked

"I could do with a few new bikinis" Yada blushed

"So Nagisa will drool" Nakamura taunted her

"Stop, what about Karma?" Yada asked

"Exactly" Nakamura smiled before they heard screaming "Come on"

* * *

"Rangers, you're right on time" Ronisune said

"Fox Face!" Nakamura said

"What do you want?" Yada asked

"Simple, you" Ronisune said

"What?" the two girls asked before a monster showed up

"Meet Crystalion, which as you can see is a monster that is able to turn people into crystal" Ronisune said

"Time to break the monster, ready Yada?" Nakamura asked

"You know it" Yada said "It's Morphing time"

"UNLOCK THE LEG-" both girls tried to say only to be frozen in crystal prisons the colour of their ranger suits

"Oh I don't think so, you see I discovered something while you were fighting Warwolf, a very big weakness of Red and Silver. YOU!" Ronisune said "Which is why I had this monster created to trap you" he said

"Ronisune!" Karma shouted as the guys showed up, the team looked around and saw the plaza was filled with people trapped in crystal; including two of their teammates "Rio"

"Toka" Nagisa said as he looked over at the fox ronin "What is this?"

"What does it look like, two of your teammates trapped in crystal" Ronisune said making Nagisa growl

"I'll get them out" Karma said

"I wouldn't do that, for you see if you break that crystal, you break them!"

"What?" Sugino asked

"Are you saying that if this crystal is broken then" Isogai said "They'll die"

"Correct!" Ronisune howled with vicious laughter "Face it Rangers, two of your team will die today"

* * *

"What?" Koro said "NO!"

"Okay Octopus, you seem tense" Irina said

"The rangers are down two members and those two are in potential life threatening situation"

"Define life threatening?" Irina said

"They're in crystal prisons, only if the crystal is destroyed the rangers are too" Koro said panicking

"You're kidding" Irina said

"No I'm not" Koro said "I think this is the one we'll lose"

"No" Irina gasped

"We have to find a way to free them" Koro said

"Yes sir" Irina said

* * *

"I have an idea" Sugino said

"Go for it" Isogai said

"Time for a legend, Magical Source MYSTIC FORCE!" Sugino said switching to the Green Mystic Force Ranger, pulling out hsi magi staff, he generated earth magic to weaken the crystal, only for it to increas

"STOP!" Karma ordered

"Oh wasn't what you thought it would do?" Ronisune said

"Okay I'm about to beat his ass" Nagisa said

"Easy, we'll get them out of there" Isogai said

"How?" Karma asked. The rangers were stumped before a second, suddenly Sugino looked up

"We're targeting the wrong thing" Sugino said

"How so?" Karma asked

"We're attacking the effect not the cause of the crystal" Sugino said

"You're saying we need to find the monster that did this and break him huh?" Nagisa asked

"Uh oh" Ronisune said

"Yeah" Sugino said

"Crap" Ronisune said

* * *

"So the monster's the target, find it!" Karasuma said

"Yes sir" the agents at APEX said as a mad scurry was created. Irina and Aguri were at their station. Looking around Karasuma noticed they were busy looking for the monster who just vanished. Using this time he walked over to a room with a single box in it, opening the lid he took out his old morpher and held it in his hand, running a thumb over the power coin. He sighed and placed it back and closed it

"They could use it" Koro said "The extra help from an old veteran"

"No they don't, besides Karma has access to my power and the power of all the red rangers of the past, he doesn't need an old washed up red ranger" Karasuma shook his head.

"No, but they will need the experience of a leader out there, and I can think of no better than the original Red Ranger, besides I know you've been itching to get back into the field ever since they came back"  
"That may be, but I'm done; we're done. After Rita was defeated we decided to retire, beside Hiromi's a mother now"

"She is?" Koro asked surprised

"Yeah, Nagisa's her son. I could tell there was something special about that boy when I met him" Karasuma smiled

"Huh I should have figured that out, So let me ask you this, what will you do?" Koro asked

"What do you think?" Karasuma asked

* * *

"Nothing, there's nothing here" Karma said

"We can't any sight of it" Isogai said

"So where could it be?" Sugino asked

"I've got an idea" Nagisa said "Hey Ronisune"

"Oh please like I'm going to tell you here I hid my monster" Ronisune said

"Oh no I was just wondering, how did you think of this one?" Nagisa asked

"You think I didn't I was watching the fight with Warwolf, it was then I figured out the greatest weaknesses of the rangers: Love. Something that humans draw strength from is alos your biggest weakness" Ronisune said

"I see, so did Nullunar help you with this idea?" Nagisa asked

"Why wouldn't she?" Ronisune snapped

"Simple, we've been kicking your ass" Nagisa smirked "So yopur boss has got to be a little steamed at that" Nagisa said

"Oh you couldn't be more right Silver Ranger"

"There he is guys, now time for a legend

"Ninja Storm, Ranger form" Isogai and Karma shouted

"Thunder storm, Ranger Form" Sugino shouted

"Samurai storm ranger form " Nagisa declared as the rangers changed into their Ninja Storm Legendary modes. Ronisune drew his sword and twirled it

"Come rangers!" Ronisune declared

* * *

Standing a fair bit back stood a monster that looked like a crimson lion covered in crystal. He smirked at the fact the Legndary Force Rangers were fighting his master in a ninja forms

"Too bad they will fail" the monster said

"I disagree" Karasuma said

"What who are you?" the monster asked shocked

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm stronger then you realise. It's Morphin time!" Karasum shouted pulling out his morphing and was covered in red lightning. "Tyrannosauras!" he shouted as he was back in his old ranger uniform "So what do you think now monster?"

"I'll still crush you" the monster said "For I am Crytsallion"

"Very well then, have at thee. POWER SWORD!" karasuma shouted as he summoned his sword and charged forward, he jumped into the air and performed a circle slash before a rapid piercing attack shattering several crystals before he was knocked out into the open.

* * *

Karma and Isogai blocked an attack while Sugino and Nagisa attacked Ronisune from behind, the next thing they knew a monster came flying out of the trees and crashed

"No Crystalion!" Ronisune said "But how?"

"That would be my doing" Karasuma said as he walked into the open.

"Agent karasuma?" Karma asked

"Another Red Ranger!" Ronisune cried

"Try the original" Karasuma said

"Time to get this over with, let's go guys!" Nagisa said twirling his trident. Sugino and Isoagi charged forward and flipped over Ronisune, striking him in the back allowing Nagisa to stab the fox ronin in the front while Karma and Karasuma attacked Crystallion with their blades chipping off a large amount of crystal. Nagisa was hopeful that they would be able to finally save the girls. Only to block Ronisune's sword

"You won't succeed Silver Ranger" Ronisune said

"Try it Fox Face" Nagisa said deflecting Ronisune and slashing at him

"We got your back" Sugino said as he and Karma struck while Isogai and Karasuma attacked Crystallion chipping away more crystal s from the monsters body.

* * *

"Okay guys shall we go for a finishing move?" Nagisa asked

"Thankfully I got the perfect way to finish this, upload POWER CANNOPN!" Karasuma shouted

"What?" Crystallion asked as a giant cannon formed

"It's time for a legend" Isogia, Sugino and Nagisa shouted as they inserted a new set of keys

"White Tiger!"

"Mastodon"

"Triceratops" the trio shouted switching to their Mighty Morphin form. The three then grabbed the power cannon and charged it with Karasuma. Karma then drew his blaster and flipped it around before inserting his ranger key into it and aiming at Crystallion

"POWER CANNON FIRE!" the group said

"FINISHING MOVE: FLINTLOCK FIREBALL!" Karma declared

"I don't think so" Ronisune said deflecting both blasts into the air shocking the rangers, they had never failed to land a hit on an enemy before. Ronisune dropped the remains of his sword. The blade had been shattered by the attacks, the pressure of the impacts had destroyed them.

"So try gain rangers, if you dare" Ronisune challenged them

"What now, we have to wait until they recharge" Sugino said

"Then we do it with blades and blasters" Karma said as they drew their weapons and charged forward. Ronisune grabbed a branch and used it as a staff, he knocked the rangers around, Isogai and Sugino quickly tried to break the staff with their blades only for them to be knocked back allowing Karasuma to try diagonal slash which connected, Karma also tried a jump attack, only for him to be kicked away by Ronisune who slammed his staff into

"Alright, my turn" Nagisa said as he drew Saba and twirled it around before lunging at Ronisune.

* * *

Out of nowhere two chains shot out and grabbed both Ronisune and Nagisa

"What is this?" Ronisune shouted

"What's going on?" Nagisa asked

"No way" Karamusa said

"Ah my, my, my Rangers and an Umbra Alliance Mercenary, I haven't done this in a while" the figure said

"CHROMOS!" Ronisune said as a figure dressed in golden armour with an hourglass motif

"So who is this guy?" Karma asked

"Chromos he's the destroyer of Space-Time, and an Elementile, the Elementile of Time." Karasuma said

"Ah the original Red Ranger, it has been some time since our last meeting" Chromos said

"So what do you want?" Karasuma asked

"Oh just these two" Chromos said creating a golden swirling portal behind him and threw the chains in before pulling Nagisa and Ronisune into the portal. "Goodbye them until the next time we meet" Chromos said walking into the portal.

"That is not good" Karasuma said

* * *

Nagisa saw nothing but black and felt pain. He was on his back, but where he was that was another story.

"That hurt" Nagisa said

"You okay?" a voice asked

"Yeah I am, my name's Nagisa" Nagisa said as a teenager wearing a red tank top and black jeans helped him up

"Cool, my name is Tadomi" Tadomi said "Tadomi Karasuma nice to meet you"

'What?' Nagisa thought

Next Time: Power in the Past

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz her** **e and yikes! Nagisa is in the past and has jusat met up with his boss and in the present the girls are trapped in crystal with no way out unless they destroy Crystallion, otherwise they will die. So basically THEY'RE SCREWED BEYOND BELIEF! So what will happen? Find out in two weeks**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	17. Powers in the past part 1

Nagisa saw nothing but black and felt pain. He was on his back, but where he was that was another story.

"That hurt" Nagisa said

"You okay?" a voice asked

"Yeah I am, my name's Nagisa" Nagisa said as a teenager wearing a red tank top and black jeans helped him up

"Cool, my name is Tadomi" Tadomi said "Tadomi Karasuma nice to meet you"

'What?' Nagisa thought 'How is Karasuma my age' he panicked

"You okay dude?" Tadomi asked

"I'm fine" Nagisa said

"Cool, so what are you doing out here?" Tadomi asked

"I'm kind of lost, think you can help into town" Nagisa replied being helped up by Tadomi before the two walked off.

* * *

'Is this Kunugigaoka?' he asked looking around. Feeling around Nagisa released a sigh as he felt his morpher. Frowning he let go of his morpher and followed Tadomi to the local hang out whcih was the juice bar. The same one from his time, he felt nervous since he wasn't sure that the others would be coming for him.

"Hey Tadomi" a voice said making Nagisa look up and then duck his head as a young Hiromi walked over to him

"What's up Romi?" Tadomi asked

"Nothing much, Yusei's coming to get me

"Col, man you guys are seriously one cute couple" Tadomi said Nagisa looked at his mum, a light pink short sleeved jacket was over a dark pink tube top, her hair was a bit long reaching her shoulders, she also wore dark blue flared jeans and pink and white joggers.

"DUNDE! that is your mum! oh man this whole thing is going to create a paradox!' Nagisa thought

"Have you seen the others?" Tadomi asked

I haven't seen Nobu or Hiruzen, but Natsumi is right there, who's that?"

"Oh you mean Nagisa I found him in the forest" Tadomi said

"Well he's a cutie" Natsumi said

'This has to be the yellow ranger of this team, she's certainly energetic" Nagisa said taking in the redhead, she wore what appeared to be black and yellow sportswear.

"So you him found in the forest?" Natsumi asked

"Yeah he was passed out in the forest" Tadomi said

"Hey guys' a voice said

"Oh Yusei, what's up man" Tadomi smirked waving at the new coming who wore cream cargo pants, a white long sleeve shirt and a green flannelette shirt

'Dad!" Nagisa asked mentally 'oh crap

"Hey sweetie" Hiromi said kissing him softly

'Then again, it's nice to see mum and dad like this, I can't exactly remember a time when they weren't arguing. Hopefully I can change things' Nagisa thought

"You ready for that picnic beautiful?" Yusei asked

"You know it" Hiromi said before a beeping was heard

'Not now' Yusei groaned

'That's a communicator.' Nagisa thought

"Hey you going to be alright here Nagisa" Tadomi asked

"Sure" Nagisa said

* * *

"what's up Zordon?" Tadomi asked

"Rangers, there has been putties sight in the plaza, you need to get over there quickly and stop them before they do some serious damage" Zordon said over the communicator.

"We're on it" Yusei said

"Hiruzen and Nobu will meet you there" Zordon said

"Got it" Tadomi said

"You ready guys?" Yusei asked

'Yeah" the other three

"Its morphing time" Yusei said "White Tiger

"Pterodactyl" Hiromi shouted

"Saber-tooth tiger" Natsumi shouted

TYRANNOSAURUS!" Tadomi shouted before the group teleported

* * *

The rangers arrived in the plaza with the black and blue rangers joining them

"There!" Yusei said as he side kicked a puttie before he drew Saba and swung it around, he turned around and held his hands down low to give Hiromi a chance to flip over a puttie and punch it in the back, Blue duck several leading them into Tadomi and Hiruzen the black ranger.

"Thanks man" Nobu the blue ranger said before Natsumi used her kung fu skills to take down an group. Nobu noticed a fox like monster appear and had a broken sword in his grasp.

"Natsumi, behind you" Nobu said as he jumped at the fox monster, who quickly dodged and then attacked. Natsumi attack tried to deflect the attacks of the fox monster, but they were a bit too much.

"So you are the rangers of this time" Ronisune said

"What do you mean this time?" Natsumi asked

"Oh don't worry you'll find out, white ranger" Ronisune said

* * *

Nagisa went wide eyed when he saw his arch nemesis in this time line with him, that meant Chromos had brought both of them back. But why, anyway Nagisa quickly grabbed his morpher and open the main section and inserted his key.

"Its morphing time: UNLOCK THE LEGEND!" Nagisa shouted before activating his morpher, and was about to...nothing happened no flow of MGE, no usual power-up. No sense of power. "UNLOCK THE LEGEND!" he tried again "And we have nothing, what's going on?" Nagsia asked as he looked at his morpher before placing it back and kept hidden while watching the fight. Yusie wasn't doing too badly against Ronisune, but he wasn't that good either

"Alright guys while Yusei's got him distracted I say we blow him away" Tadomi said

"and how are we going to do that?" Nobu asked

"Time to bring them together!" Tadomi said

"Right" they all said

"POWER AXE!" Hiruzen shouted shifting the his axe to blaster mode

"POWER BOW" Hiromi shouted as her bow connected with Hiruzem's axe.

"POWER DAGGERS!" Natsumi said as her daggers connected to Hiromi's bow

"POWER LANCE!" Nobu said as his lance connected to the bow between the axe and daggers

I don't think " Ronisune said summoning a red rope and wrapping around the power weapons and pulled them in

"NO!" Tadomi said before he lost his sword as well.

"To think in my time I've seen these weapons enough to know how to counter them" Ronisunme said as he dropped the weapons. "Now let's see if I have this right, POWER AXE" he shouted picking up the power axe attacking Hiruzen with it. Next he grabbed the bow "Power Bow!" Roniusne then fired at Hiromi.

"Hiromi!" Natsumi said

"Power daggers!" Ronisune said stabbing Natsumi several time "Power lance" he said doing a cross slash with the lance on Nobu.

"GUY!" Tadomi said

"POWER SWORD to finish off the collection" the fox warrior said knocking the rangers back making them collapse.

"Guys are you okay?" Yusei asked

"Oh I doubt that they are" Ronisune said "And neither are you, come forth Agni-roar" Ronisune said as he conjured a monster that looked like a lion on fire. "This should keep you busy, but since you're not yet worn down enough for my monster, I'll give him a hand. BLAST OF JUDGEMNET!" Ronisune said he shouted as a massive fireball were thrown at the rangers

"NO!" Nagisa shouted as he jumped in the way and took the blast head on

"NAGISA!" the rangers shouted as they check on him.

"Are you okay?" Tadomi asked

"We should get back to the command centre and get him into a healing pod" Tadomi said

"Too bad he will never reach it. Go my monster, grow. My prey is injured." Ronisune said as the monster grew in size

* * *

"Okay time to send then. We need Thunderzord power now!" Tadomi cheered

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord power" Hirzunen said as his Mastodonzord turned into a Lion Zord

"Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord power" Hiromi shouted as he Pterodactyly changed into a firebird

"Triceratops-Unicorn thunderzord power!" Nobu said as his triceratops became a unicorn

"Sabertooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power" Natsumi said as he tiger became a Griffin

"Tyrannosaurs Dragon Thunderzord Power!" Tadomi said as his Tyrannosaurus became a japanese dragon

"White Tiger Zord" Yusei shouted lifting his sword into the sky. Soon the six zords were heading towards the monster

"Alpha, we have injured, bring him to the healing pods on the Sentinel" Tadomi said

"You got it" Alpha said before the zords surrounded Agniroar. The monster shot out a flame before the Lion Zord threw a boulder at it.

"Nobu, we need to shock that thing" Hiruzen said

"You got it" Nobu said "Unicorn Horn shock!" Nobu shouted as a bolt of blue energy

"I'll join in" Natsumi said as she ploughed into the monster after piling up a pile of dirt to stop the monster in its track

"Sky fire attack!" Tadomi said as his dragon zord exhaled a flame at Agniroar. Though it barley did anything.

"Sky Strike!" Hiromi said flying in fats to make a blade of a sonic boom damaging the flames of Agniroar.. "That did it

"I'll lend a hand as well" Yusie said using his Tigerzord's claws to scratch up the monster.

"Okay time to bring them together. We need Thunder Megazord power now!" the rangers shouted as the Red Dragon zord flew up into the air and shifted to a human form before heading toward the ground while the other zords transformed into battle armour the legs descending into the Griffin and Unicorn as the Firebird zord formed a belt. The Lion zord connected to the arms and chest as a ornate helmet slid onto the head. "Megazord ready!" they said

* * *

"Impressive, I don't think I've encountered that Megazord before" Ronisune said as while watching his monster get punched in the face. The White Tigerzord ran in and did a charged claw attack before swinging around and using its tail like a sword to damaged the monster more. Next the Thunder Megzord slammed its fist into the Lion's head. The Lion grabbed the claw of the White Tiger before throwing it back. The White Tiger flip in the air before switching to its own human form and landed

"Thunderbolt FIRE!" Yusei said as he slipped a ball of with kanji on it into a special slot in the cockpit as the same kanji showed up on the orb in the tiger's head forcing the monster back a bit.

"We'll finish it off!" Tadomi said "Thunder POWER!" the group shouted as they drew the sword from the scabbard and held it out before it was struck by lightning, next they brought it up and swung it in a vertical attack cutting Agniroar in half before it exploded

"Tha'ts another monster dusted" Tadomi declared.

* * *

"Alpha how is he?" Tadomi asked as the group arrived in the Apex Sentinel.

"Not good, he was hit with a lot of energyu" Alpha said

"How long until he's fully healed?" Hiromi asked

"An hour or so" Alpha said

"Hey Alpha" Nobu said

"What is it?" Alpha asked

"Is this what I think it is?" Nobu asked

"AY AY AY!" Alpha said "Is that?"

"A legendary morpher?" Tadomi said "Hey Zordon, I thought you said that you couldn't get them to work" Tadomi said confsued

"Yeas I did, but somehow they managed to" Nobu said

"So what do you think he is?" Hiruzen asked

"AY, AY, AY AY! He's covered in Tachyon particles" Alpha said

"What?" Natsumi said confuesd

"Tachyon particles are a by-product of something impossible" Nobu said pushing his glasses up before brushing his ash blonde hair out of his face

"And that is?" Hiruzen asked

"Time Travel" Nobu said

"What?" Yusei said shocked

"That monster, he said something about time" Hiromi said

"You think this guy and that monster could be the same?" Tadomi asked

"I'll check out the radar" Alpha said

"So who is Nagisa?" Tadomi said.

* * *

Ronisune was hiding in a cave sipping out of his jug when the sound of tapping entered his ears

"What are you doing in this planet ronisune?" a voice hissed

"Oh you see I'm just enjoying the sights, taking in nature and fighting the successors to my power ranger team

"Your power rangers?" the voice asked

"That's right in this time era I'm on Matteria burning it to the ground, but in the future I'm helping Lord Kageros try and conquer the planet, only to come up against some resistance

"And they would be?" the voice hissed

"Power rangers who can tap into the powers of the past" Ronisune said " So tell me, what is our next step, Rita Repulsa?" Ronisune asked

"Well time to find out" Rita said

* * *

 **To be continued in powers from the past part 2!**

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and I'm doing something special for Easter, I'm posting both parts of this special two parter, one today the next one in two days time like I did in the past, but this is only for Easter, now I hinted at the team back when Nagisa found the ship which acted as this team's main base of action with Zordon and Alpha while they were battling Rita. Ever since then I've had this in planning and original Nagisa was suppose to head back after one chapter but I decided to make it two chapters since it was a special event like the Sterling silver saga. But not that long. So I hope you enjoyed part one**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	18. Powers in the Past part 2

Nagisa was coming around

"Ow what happened?" he asked looking around "And when did I get to the sentinel?" he was about to get off the healing pod when

"Hold it bucko, you're not done yet" a voice said

"Whoa!" nagisa said tripping over and falling on his backside

"What the heck are you?" nagisa asked

"I am alpha V, it is a pleasure to meet you" Alpha said

"Alpha V, but you haven't been around since. Ooh right time travel!" nagisa groaned as alpha helped him back up into the pod.

"So how did you get here?" alpha asked

"I was fighting an arch-nemesis you could say when some thing calling himself chromos showed up and sent me and him into the past" Nagisa said

"I'm taking it that this is that ronisune?" Yusei asked

"Yusei?" alpha asked

'dad, he looks exactly like me, only the hair's a bit different, man I'm tired' Nagisa thought

"Well he regain consciousness for awhile, but he's out cold now." Yusei said

* * *

"Zordon, should we be concerned bit Nagisa's arrival he from the future?" Tadomi asked

"What makes you think he's from the future?" Hiruzen asked

"Well, he's morpher for one and the tachyon particles are divide into two types positive and negative, the particles on Nagisa were negative meaning he came from the past" Nobu said adjusting his glasses

"So he's a ranger from the future, does that mean we fail in our mission?" Natsumi asked

"I hope not" Yusei said as he leant on the walls.

"I cannot tell if your mission against Rita is a successful or not" zordon said sagely

"Then what's the plan?" Tadomi asked

"I suggest we wait until Nagisa wakes up" Yusei said

"Right" Hiruzen said as he walked off. Natsumi and Tadomi looked at each and shrugged

"Have you guys seen Hiromi?" Yusei asked

"No" Natsumi said

* * *

Nagisa was waking up again, this time he felt recovered when a familiar cent was registered in his mind

"Hey" Hiromi said leaning on the pod

"Oh hey" Nagisa said as he got up

"So you're our time traveller?" Hiromi said

"I guess you can say that, but I'm still not sure how I can get back if I can morph" Nagisa said looking at where he's morpher was. He walked over and picked it up before he placed it back in the special holster

"So you're up" Tadomi said

"Yeah" Nagisa said

"Well, our mentor wanted to talk to us " Tadom said

"Seriously, this soon after he woke up?" Hiuromi asked

"We have to find things out" Tadomi said

Nagisa walked out into the main area of the command centre the rangers were using

"Man I didn't think this area was so different" Nagisa said looking around

"So you have access to the Apex Sentinel?" Yusei asked

"Yeah, my team got stuck down a crevice when we decided to split up and try and find a way out, I found the Apex and then we teleported out of there, used our powers and saved the day" Nagisa said

"Interesting" Zordon said appearing out of a wall

"WHOA!" Nagisa said startled

"Sorry about that, I assumed you had meet me in the future" "not quiet Nagisa said

"I see then who is your mentor/leader figure?" Tadomi asked

"Well, if it won't cause any problems from the future" Nagisa said

"It shouldn't just as long as you return shortly" Zordon said

"Okay then, you" Nagisa said

"Meaning?" Yusei asked

"I mean, this happy go lucky red ranger is the guy who hires my team of rangers" Nagisa said

"Again, what?" Yusei asked

"Tadomi, becomes your boss" Hiruzen said

"So what?" Yusei asked

"Yeah he names it APEX after the ship" Nagisa said, Natsumi noticed something before smirking.

* * *

"Hiromi you lucky girl" Natsumi said

"What do you mean?" Hiromi asked

"He's a good looking kid" Natsumi said

"HEY! I'm with Yusei" Hiromi growled

"I know and what is what I'm saying, hadn't you noticed how much like Yusei Nagisa looks?" Natsumi said

"Now that you mention it" Tadomi said

"Could that be true?" "You're our son?" Hiromi said

"Yeah I am" Nagisa said blushing

"You look a lot like your dad" Hiromi said smiling softly

"Yeah I guess I do" Nagisa said

"Why do I get the feeling you're not saying something about your situation" Zordon said

"It's not pleasant to say the least" Nagisa said

"Oh" Hiromi said

"But hey, at least I've still got the two of you" Nagisa said hugging his parents

"Should we be worried about a paradox?" Nobu asked

"Don't worry as long as they are in the Sentinel time will not be affected" Zordon smiled, the alarm suddenly sprung to life.

"Oh no" Tadomi said

"What is it?" Nagisa asked

"AY AY AY! Alpha cried, "Putties are attacking the city, its chaos"

"Alright then, Its Morphing Time!" Yusei cried

"Tigerzord"

"Mastodon"

"Pterodactyl

"Triceratops"

"Saber-toothed tiger

"Tyrannosaur!" the rangers

"Unlock the legend!" Nagisa shout as nothing happened "It must have been affected by the time shift"

"We'll try and get your morpher back online soon Nagisa, untiol then good luck rangers" Zordon said as they warped out

* * *

"Okay where are they?" Yusei asked

"Here we are Rangers!" Ronisune said showing up

"Fox Face" Yusei growled

"What are you doing here?" Tdaomi asked

"Helping me of course" a voice said as a woman in form fitting black armour showed up next to Ronisune said

"Rita!" Tadomi snarled.

"That's Rita?" Nagisa asked

"Well like fox face is going to be able to beat us!" Yusei said

"Oh well, we'll see" Ronisune said

"Putties ATTACK!" Rita shouted

"Rangers let's go" Yusei said

The putties rushed forward. Yusei and Tadomi quickly summoned their swords and blocked the putties attacks while Hiromi sniped for a distance. Natsumi went in full bore with her Kung fu skills. Hiruzen sat back with Nobu trying to protect Nagisa, a puttie snuck up behind the two rangers, Nagisa acted quickly and swept the feet out from under a puttie before using his elbow to knock it back.

"You got skills" Hiruzen said

"Thanks" Nagisa said before he was grabbed by a puttie who Hiruzen deflected it away from Nagisa. "thanks, again" Nagisa said as he slammed his head against the puttie making it overbalance giving Nobu time to use his lance to strike it down. Nobu nodded back to Hiruzen who summoned his power axe and struck another puttie Ronisune flash stepped in and attacked Nobu.

"Watch out" Hiruzen said blocking the blade of the fox ronin.

"Over here" Ronisune said flash stepping away and slashed at Nobu's back.

"Watch out!" Nagisa said. An arrow flew across Ronisune's path which made the fox back off and stare at the pink ranger.

'To think if I were to target it one of them then the Silver ranger would not be around. Thanks for the target' Ronisune said flash stepping over to the pink ranger as he charged up his fire blade.

"JUDGEMNT FLAME BLADE!" Ronisune said "MuMU!" Nagisa panicked as he rushed over to where Ronisune was closing in on Hiromi. The pink ranger was about to taken down. Suddenly a blast of red energy deflected the blade

"BACK OFF!" Tadomi said as he "Ah red ranger, don't think I haven't forgotten about you" Ronisune said as he used flash step to reach the red ranger before flash stepping away. "Where did he...NAGISA!" tadomi shouted

* * *

"Huh?" Nagisa asked as Ronisune was about to strike him

"NO!" the rangers shouted as Nagisa barely dodged, Ronisune smirked as he prepared a follow up swing, Nagisa knew he couldn't block this one

"Time for TIME FORCE!" a voice shouted as a seond red ranger appeared and blocked Ronisune's sword

"What?" Ronisune asked

"About time" the ranger said

"Hey you know me, always making things difficult" Nagisa said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Why haven't you morphed yet?" the ranger asked

"The battery must be dead or something" Nagisa smirked

"Koro thought something like that would happen" Karma said as he pulled out his own morpher and held it up as Nagisa did the same

"MORPHER RECHAGRE!" the two rangers

"There fully charged" Nagisa said

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" a group of voices said as Isogai, Sugino, Nakamura and Yada appeared

"Hey guys" Nagisa said

"Nagisa, you're alright" Yada cheered

"Yeah I am, not I think it's morphing time; UNLOCK THE LEGEND!" Nagisa said becoming the silver ranger

"So now that you're all here I can destroy two generations of Power rangers!" Ronisune said

"Think again" Yusei said as his team lined up as did Nagisa's team

"Let's do this!" Karma said "We're here to plunder you life that you have pledged to the forces of the Umbra alliance, prepare for it to be stolen" Karma said

"Rangers togethers!" they all shouted as an explosion of red, blue, yellow, pink, black, green and White appeared behind them

"I always hated the explosion thing" Ronisune said

"Alright guys, time to attack!" Nagisa said

"Putties get them" Rita said

"Shadeoids!" Ronisune said as his foot soldiers showed up

"Alright let's do this" Yusei said as he drew his blade

"It's time for a bit of fun" Nagisa said twirling his trident

* * *

"RANGERS GO!" Tadomi and Karm said as the rangers spuplit off into their colours and took on Putties and Shadeoids. Kamra pulled out his pistol and blasted a couple of putties before Tadomi flipped over Karma and took down a trio of putties.

"Blade Blaster!" Tadomi shouted going for his sidearm and switched it to blaster mode and fired in a arc with Karma taking the other side.

"Duck" Karma said making Tadomi duck down as Karma cut the putties making them fly back. Tadomi and Karma nodded before they were attacked from above by a Shadeoid

"Time for a legend, its morphing time, Zeo ranger 5 RED!" Kamra said becoming the Red Zeo ranger and kicked it in the head before he pulled out his own Zeo sabre and stabbed it

"Wow, that's cool" Tadomi said

"Yeah the special tech of our morpher allows us to tap into different rangers team from the past" Karma said as he reverted back to his base form.

* * *

"Excuse me" Isogai said as he pulled out his blaster and fired at a couple of putties behind Nobu

"No problem" Nobu said using his lance to put a Shadeoid down before he kicked another puttie into the air which landed on Isogai's sword. Out of nowhere a Shadeoid grabbed Nobu and restrained him long enough for a puttie to hit a hit on the older blue ranger

"Okay enough of this, time for a legend: Jungle Beast Spirit UNLEASH!" Isogai called before he shifted into a different ranger "With the stealth of a jaguar; Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"Interesting" Nobu said as Isogai pulled out his tonfa and went to work on the Shadeoids, Nobu quickly connected his lances together to form a staff and took down three putties before he stood back to back with Isogai as they nodded and struck down the last of the foot soliders attacking the

"Not bad" Isogai said

"I concur" Nobu said

* * *

"WHOA!" Hiruzen said as he flipped over a puttie trying to take him down, only for Sugino to rush in and use his blade to finish it. Then a Shadeoid leapt at them only for Hiruzen to slam his Power Axe into the Shadeoid. Sugino spun his blaster and fired at the Shadeoid before the two kicked in the head making it skid across the ground into a group of putties

"Strike!" Sugino cheered

"Oh yeah" Hiruzen laughed before a Shadeoid jumped out of the ground and snapped at Hiruzen. Sugino grabbed a branch and hit it in the neck

"Home Run!" Sugino cheered

"Ah a baseball man" Hiruzen said "I respect that, but" he said turning to an incoming puttie "I'm more of a soccer man myself" he said kciking it to the ground

"Then you'll love this, time for a legend Thunder storm ranger form" Sugino said turning into the Navy thunder ranger and charged up a thunder attack. "Thunder STRIKER!" he shouted

"AXE SLAM!" Hiruzen said before slamming a charged Axe attack into the ground making a shockwave to knock down the rest in their area.

"Bullseye!" the pair said high fiving each other.

* * *

Nakamura was being overrun by putties when Natsumi jumped in and took them down before she placed a hand on her shoulder

"You okay?" Natsumi asked

"Yeah I'm fine. But I'll be better when I get them back" Nakamura said as she twirled her sword and swiped them down. Natsumi was swiftly dealt with the Shadeoids using her kung fu skills. Nakamura pulled her blaster out and fired at them, she was growling with each puttie she blew away.

"Power daggers" Natsumi said drawing her daggers and used them to slice and dice several Shadeoids around her

"Time for a legend; Magical Source Mystic Force" Nakamura shouted turning into Mystic Force Yellow and using her magic she summoned her magi crossbow and lined up on a squadron of putties and got down on one knee and fired a lightning arrow knocking them all down while Natsumi had dealt with the last of the Shadeoids.

"Nice work" the two yellow rangers said

* * *

Hiromi and Yada were back to back as the Shadeoids were closing in on them. The Putties raced up behind then and formed their hands into wrecking balls and smacked Hiromi and Yada, thinking fast the two stood back up and then drew their blaster

"Ring blaster!" the two pink rangers said spinning around with their blasters knocking back the putties and Shadeoids, only for a blast for Rita's staff knocking the two back. Yada stood up again, she knew that if Hiromi was seriously injured in any way they would lose Nagisa

"Forget the pirate, attack the Dino Pink" Rita said

"Oh yeah, but which one?" Yada asked "Time for a legend; Its morphing time-Pterodactyl!" Yada said becoming a duplicate of Hiromi's ranger form. "Mighty Morphin!" she declared

"No way" Hiromi gasped before Yada went on to attack Rita and her putties before leaping over to Hiromi, who quickly pulled out her power bow and sniped Rita, with Yada following up after her. Rita growled in frustration as she can't pin down the actual Might Morphin pink ranger.

"Screw this, I'm outta of here" Rita said "I'm getting a HEADACHE!" she shouted as she disappeared

"Does that happen a lot?" Yada asked reverting to her base form

"Yeah it does" Hiromi said "Thanks"

"No problem" Yada said nodding

* * *

Yusei and Nagisa stood tall with their weapons out pointing them at Ronisune who had his katana out and ready to strike.

"You ready to do this?" Yusei asked

"You know it" Nagisa said as the pair went in for the attack. Ronisune just grunted before charging in and swinging at Yusei, only Nagisa blocked it with his trident giving Yusei an opening to attack, he slammed Saba down on Ronisune's shoulder making the fox warrior roll back a bit leading him to take Nagisa's trident. Pulling out a length of chain Ronisune wrapped it around Nagisa's leg, pulling it out from under the silver ranger.

"NAGISA!" Yusei shouted as he broke the chain and wrapped the remains around his wrist pulling Ronisune forward as Nagisa stuck his trident out impacting the villain. Ronisune got up and thrust hsi sword forward making a flame come out of it forcing the two rangers to roll away. Nagisa spun his trident to act as a shield against the second blast.

"That was close" Nagisa said

"Alright team, time to Bring them together" Yusei said

"Got it!" Yusei's ranger team said

"POWER AXE!" Hiruzen shouted shifting the his axe to blaster mode

"POWER BOW" Hiromi shouted as her bow connected with Hiruzem's axe.

"POWER DAGGERS!" Natsumi said as her daggers connected to Hiromi's bow

"POWER LANCE!" Nobu said as his lance connected to the bow between the axe and daggers

"POWER SWORD!" Tadomi said

"Okay guys, Galleon Cannon!" Karma said as the galleon cannon landed in the rangers hand. They inserted their rangers keys and armed the cannon

"Blaster mode!" Nagisa said converting his trident into a blaster and aimed

"Ready saba?" Yusei said as he aimed at Ronisune

"Don't think you'll do anything" Ronisune said

"FIRE!" they all shouted as beams of energy impacted against Ronisune.

* * *

"We did it!" Nakamura said

"that's what you think" Ronisune said barely standing

"What?" Yusei asked

"Now it's my turn to show you my finishing move." Ronisune said as he pulled out his jug

"Getting thirsty there fox snout?" Hiruzen asked

"Show you what you know" Ronisune said as he pulled out a red bottle. He drunk contents making him glow red and started to grow. "You think I was getting drunk, no that potion was a berserker suppressant, meaning I have to drink it unless I want this to happen" he said as he grew massive. "No one can beat me"

"Okay guys I guess it's that time. We need Thunderzord power now!" Tadomi cheered

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord power" Hirzunen said as his Mastodon zord turned into a Lion Zord

"Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord power" Hiromi shouted as he Pterodactyl changed into a firebird

"Triceratops-Unicorn thunderzord power!" Nobu said as his triceratops became a unicorn

"Sabertooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power" Natsumi said as he tiger became a Griffin

"Tyrannosaurs Dragon Thunderzord Power!" Tadomi said as his Tyrannosaurus became a Japanese dragon

"Tiger Zord Power Up!" Yusei shouted lifting his sword into the sky. The thunderzord stood staring down the fox

"Too bad we don't have a zord" Karma said

"Don't worry I've got access to one" Nagisa said "Time for a legend; Its morphin time-DRAGONZORD!" Nagisa said

"No way" Yusei gasped as he saw his old ranger suit standing before him "You mean"

"Yeah" Nagisa said as he pulled out his dagger "Now it's time for an old friend to enter the battle, Dragonzord power!" he said as he played a tune on the Dragon Flute making a nearby lake bubble up.

"It is, it's the Dragonzord" Tadomi said

"Let's do this." Nagisa said jumping into the Dragonzord

"White Tiger Battle mode engage" Yusei said

"Thunder Megazord ready!" the other mighty morphin said

"Dragonzord ready" Nagisa said

* * *

"Try it rangers" Ronisune said as he drew his blades and attacked the Thunder megazord, but the Tigerzord used its sword to block Ronisune, but it was kicked by the fox, the Dragonzord rushed in with its tail drill making sparks shoot off Ronisune who stumbled back, he then conjured a fireball, which he threw at the zord, only to have it flung it back at him by the Thunderzord using its sword as a bat making Ronisune skid back. the Dragonzord clamped on the monster's shoulder

"Thunderbolt fire!" Yusei shouted as a ball of lightning and fire were shot out at Ronisune. Nagisa fired the Dragonzord's missiles damaging their foe more.

"Time to finish this" Tadomi said "Thunder POWER!" the group shouted as they drew the sword from the scabbard and held it out before it was struck by lightning, next they brought it up and swung it in a vertical attack cutting Ronisune in half

"NO!" Ronisune shouted before he exploded making all twelve rangers cheered as they gathered on the ground

"That's another monster dusted" Tadomi declared

"Well done rangers, a new legend has been written" Karma said nodding

* * *

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Tadomi asked

"Yeah we are, we have to get back before the timeline gets destroyed" Isogai said

"Time Force is kind of strict with time travel like that" Karma said "Of course this event won't have happened for you guys, once we're gone you'll get new memories of the same day"

"It's a shame that you can't stay longer, I would like to know my future son better" Yusei said

"I'm sorry Yusei, but if you do that a paradox could happen" Nobu said

"I see" Yusei said as Hiromi walked towards him and kissed his forehead

"Remember something Nagisa, even if I won't. Please know that no matter what happens in the future. Just know" she started before hugging him "We will always be proud of you"

"Mum" Nagisa said hugging her one last time

"Okay, time for a legend; Time for Time Force!" the rangers said before leaving through a time vortex.

* * *

"I'm home" Nagisa said walking into his apartment

"Hey kiddo where have you been?" his mother asked

"Oh sorry, I lost track of time" Nagisa said smiling sadly "I was just hanging with the guys

"Alright but don't let it happen again, now what about pizza for tea?" Hiromi asked

"Sounds great" Nagisa said before his mother hugged him

"I know I haven't said it much, but I'm proud of you so is your father, and don't forget it okay?" she asked

"Sure mum, I won't" Nagisa smiled hugging his mother tightly.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, and this is the longest chapter of Legendary force to date and man did I have fun writing it since I had two teams of rangers including a family separated by time and the hardest choices were which rangers keys to have Karma, Isogai, Sugino and Nakamura use, Yada and Nagisa were always going to have the MMPR, but the major change was the original concept for this chapter was that Nagisa was not found out but was secretly using the Green Ranger powers, the others weren't going to show up, not to mention Ronisune was not going to die this early, but it was split in two and this chapter was born**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	19. Legends of Space

Koro was looking over some data and was trouble by what he saw. He checked it again and again and sighed

"Okay Octo-face what's wrong?" Irina asked

"These readings I'm getting; quite frankly I'm hoping they're not correct" Koro said

"Let me have a look" Irina said looking over the data and froze "You were right to worry about these readings, something is going on here and we might need to fight" she said

"I'll get Karasuma" Koro said

"Good, I'll see if there are any more like them" Irina said

* * *

"Oh yeah SUMMER!" Karma cheered

"You seem excited" Nagisa said

"Yeah, no more school for a whole season" Karma smirked

"We have homework remember, and even then we still have to fight off the armada"

"I was hoping the armada would leave us alone" Karma said

"you know they won't" Nagisa said before their communicators sounded loudly

"What is it?" Karama asked

"I hate to say this but RUN!" Irina said

"What?" the two boys asked

"I said run, there is something heading for you and it is not a good thing" Irina said

"Where?" Nagisa asked

"behind you" Irina said

"Nagisa I see it" Karma said as a ship with a beam of red light was sucking people it flew over.

"RUN!" Nagisa said before the pair were sucked up

"NO Irina shouted

* * *

Nagisa and Karma woke up and saw red everywhere

"Where are we?" Karma asked

"I'm not sure." Nagisa said before he saw something that froze his blood. "Karma"

"What?" Karma asked before seeing what Nagisa saw. "No" he gasped as there staring at them was Earth. "We're on another planet?"

"And judging by the fact we're on a red planet with a view of Earth, I'm guessing we're on Mars. But how are we breathing?"

"Move it human" a voice said as a black armoured figure nudged them hard making them follow a line of other humans that were captured

"So this is Mars and then what Armada wants with these people and Mars?" Karma asked

"I'm not sure" Nagisa said

* * *

"What do you mean Nagisa and Karma were captured?" Karasuma said

"Just what I said, they were captured when I was warning them" Irina said whimpering

"Shit, that is all we need. Octopus, can you track them?" Karasuma asked

"What do you think I've been doing for the past hour?" Koro shouted

"And?" Karasuma replied

"Let me think abo-NO!" Koro said "I've lost signal with them!"

"That is not good" Karasuma said

"Geez you think?!" Koro said

"Then find them" Karasuma said storming out of the command centre

"Easy for him to say" Koro grumbled.

* * *

"So how are we going to get out of this?" Nagisa asked looking around the slave camp.

"I'm guessing we use that warp gate to read back home" Karma said "So we go ranger and take them all down"

"Sounds good" Nagisa said

"Its morphing time, Unlock the Legend" the two said quickly morphing. The black armoured guards saw them and started to fire on them making Karma and Nagisa pull out their blasters and open fire back, they took cover and looked around seeing the humans taking cover as well.

"Protect and then we deal with them" Karma said

"I've got it" Nagisa said

"No you don't" a new voice said as a large silver armoured figure wearing a brown tattered cloak and holding a massive gun walked forward "So you are the ones who took down Ronisune huh? Well then allow me Foxtress to avenge my fallen brethren"

"So you're one of Ronisune's race huh?" Nagisa asked

"That I am. And you two are humans; so you should theoretically be no match for me, but since you took down that fox I will treat you as more of a threat" Foxtress said

"Great another fox" Karma snickered before he fired his blaster at the warrior who simply took the hit.

"You think it will be that easy to defeat me, then you are sadly mistaken" Foxtress said as he fired back, creating a huge explosion. the two rangers were sent flying. . Karma drew his blade and tried to attack him, only to be kicked back by Foxtress who sent him into a wall, de-morphing.

"KARMA!" Nagisa shouted as he summoned his trident and went in for the final blast,

"I have no more want of this tiresome and truthfully boring fight" Foxtress said throwing an orb on the ground and making a gate, which sucked Nagisa through it and closed.

"No Nagisa" Karma groaned before fainting

"I see" Nagisa was kicked out of the gate onto the surface of Mars somewhere "Now where am I?" Nagisa asked before noticing he was having trouble breathing. He knew he had to get back to the city, but he had no clue where to go. And with his suit giving him limited air and protection from the Martian environment it was not a race against time. Nagisa trekked across the landscape. With each step he found it harder to move and breathe; he was burning up air faster than he could move. Giving a dry chuckle Nagisa collapsed to his knees knowing that somehow he's time was up "Mum, Dad, Toka, Karma, Isogai, Sugino, Nakamura; sorry guys, But hey I can safely say I'm the first ever human to die on Mars. That is going to be interesting to talk about at the funeral" Nagisa said as he collapsed, looking up he felt something so he closed his fist and opened it to reveal a new key "No way" he said as he pulled out his morpher. "It's time for a legend; Let's Rocket" he said weakly before passing out. Suddenly a bright flash of silver light shone brightly after which allowed Nagisa to stand up, he flexed his hands after standing up; he kicked out to the side and inhaled deeply. "This is awesome, I'm guessing this is the Silver Space Ranger's legendary key; which means we now have access to the Space rangers" he said looking up, upon looking around an arrow showed up "So that way"

* * *

"Hey Foxface!" Karma said

"What is it Red?" Foxtress asked

"What is the plan here?"Karma asked

"We are here preparing for an enemy that has yet to come" Foxtress stated

"You mean the Umbra Armada?" Karma asked

"No, something worse than the armada" Foxtress said

"What?" Karma asked concerned

Even the Armada fears this enemy, which is why I am here, to help the Armada get a foothold on this dimension before he arrives and destroys it" Foxtress said

"Dare I ask he's name?" Karma asked feeling a bit fearful

"NO! those who know his name will be the first to feel the wrath of the coinless" Foxtress said

"So the coinless huh?" Karma asked

"Yes, but that is the last you will get out of me" Foxtress said

* * *

"Oh man, how am I going to get in there?" Nagisa asked looking around until he spotted Shadeoids with Foxtress. "So this is the Armada. But why here?" he asked and looked around. Acting quickly he drew his legendary weapon: the silverizer. He had it in blaster mode and pointed to some Shadeoids, he aimed down the main sights and quickly tapped the trigger, firing out two bursts of silver light which struck the Shadeoids taking them down, then he quickly skidded to covered area and unlocked the blue blade and slashed at two more taking them down. Walking quietly and swiftly he found where the other captives were being held and noticed that there were a different type of Shadeoids guarding them, among them was Karma. Nagisa quickly discovered Karma's morpher and dashed around to where he was. Making sure he wasn't noticed Nagisa quickly skidded the morpher across. Karma grabbed the morpher and tucked it away and looked around. Nodding Nagisa reverted back to base and then since he was in the breathable area.

"Unlock the legend" Karma said morphing into his ranger form and quickly found Nagisa. "Thanks man" Karma said

"No problem, hey this world helped me unlock a new key" Nagisa said

"Okay let's test it out" Karma said as the pair retrieved their keys. "Time for a Legend

"LET'S ROCKET!" the pair shouted as the morphed into their new Space ranger forms.

"What do you think?" Nagisa asked

"This is incredible" Karma said "Now let's save those people."

"You got it" Nagsia said as the pair rushed off

* * *

Karma and Nagisa pulled out their blasters and started to take down the Shadeoids guard the portal gate, once they were down Nagisa and Karma quickly got the people through the gate. Looking around they noticed they saved everyone and were about to go through the gate when it was destroyed. Standing at the other end with his blaster out was Foxtress who was mad.

"You released our slaves" Foxtress said

"No duh!" Karm said before he shot at Foxtress who stumbled back, this action gave Nagisa time to slip in and strike with his Silverizer in sword mode in a 'x' pattern giving Karma the chance to draw his Spiral Sabre and use it as a drill to damage the heavy armour on Foxtress. Nagisa switched his weapon to blaster form and fired at the damaged part.

"Got him" Nagisa cheered

"Stand back man" Karma said as he connected his Spiral Sabre with his Astro Blaster while the tip split in two "Spiral Sabre Booster!" he shouted before charging an energy shot and fired a spinning beam at Foxtress that punctured him before he exploded

"Oh yeah, now to get back to Earth" Nagisa said

"So how are we going to do that?" Karma asked

* * *

"We've located the people who were captured" Koro said

"Where?" Karasuma said as the other rangers ran over.

"The main plaza" Irina said

"We'll check it out, Unlock the Legend!" Isogai said as the rangers morphed and headed out

"No sign on Nagisa or Karma?" Karasuma said

"Not yet" Irina said

* * *

"Where are they?" Koro said looking worried

"Anything?" Karma asked

"No" Nagisa said as the two looked around for some kind of transport off the planet, until Nagisa saw something "Karma, is that what I think it is?"

"That shouldn't be possible" Karma said "But as of right now who cares"

"Shotgun" Nagisa said

"Sure thing" Karma said as they entered the ship they discovered. Ten minutes later they were off the planet and looked over to where their homeworld was when a black bullet of energy shot towards the area they were just in

"The Giantazer!" Nagisa said

"Don't worry, we've got this" Karma said

"Alright" Nagisa said as the two headed into a section of the vehicle and entered a small shuttle "Go for it Karma"

"Astro Megazord online!" Karma said as the shuttle took off while the Megaship transformed into a bipedal form. "Docking sequence ready" Karma said as the shuttle shifted into a head and docked with the rest of the Megazord and responded as Foxtress floated in front of them

"This is the last day you rangers you will see" Foxtress said

"Try it" Karma said as he pulled out the Megazord's sword and swatted Foxtross with it before kicking the fox away from Mars

"Great work you just kicked him towards Earth" Nagisa said

"So alert the others!" karma said

"I'm trying but we're out of ranger" Nagisa said

"Dang it" Karma said as he powered up the thrusters and flew the Megazord "Keep trying to reach the others and have them form the Legendary Megazord"

"Even though we're in this one?" Nagisa asked

"Just shut up" Karma said

* * *

"OH NO!" Koro shouted

"What is it?" Yada asked as the rangers returned

"A monster is in the upper atmosphere" Koro said

"And since Karma is not here we'll have difficulty forming the Megazord" Isogai said

"Then again I don't you will have to" Irina said "I'm picking up a Megazord signal" Irina said

"Where?" Karasuma asked

"500 meters behind the monster" Irina said

"What?" Koro asked

* * *

"There he is" Nagisa said

"I see him, firing turrets" Karma said as the laser turrets on the Astro Megazord's legs opened fire damaging it "We have to end this now!"

"I agree" Nagisa said "Time for a final strike

"Don't think you will pierce my armour?" Foxtress said as he fired on the zord, but the shot was block by an energy field. Karma then noticed something.

"I've got an idea" Karma said as he charged up the saber and turned it into a whip which allow him to grab Foxtress' gun "Now comes the fireworks, fire!" Karma said blasting Foxtress with his own weapon making shards of armour float off of him. "Now time for a FINAL STRIKE; ASTRO SABER FINALE!" he shouted as he drew the sword back and then swung it forward making an energy arc which cut Foxtress in half before exploding "And with that a new legend has been written"

"Oh what a wondrous find" Koro said drooling over the Astro Megaship

"I'm just glad your okay" Yada said gripping Nagisa in a hug tightly before snuggling up to him

"Mars, you were seriously on Mars?" Nakamura said

"Yeah, we were" Karma smirked before he turned serious. "They were building a base on the Martian surface to fight an enemy of theirs, one that apparently scared them"

"The armada is scared of something?" Sugino asked

"Yeah, but the only thing of a hint I could get was something called 'The Coinless' whatever they are" Karma frowned

"I've never come across that term before, have you?" Karasuma asked

"No I haven't, but whatever it is, it must be bad for them to scared Umbraros" Koro stated scared

* * *

"Those stupid rangers!" Steelclad said

"They have jeopardised us all" Nullunar said

"We cannot fault them this time, for they didn't know about 'him'" Kageros said "After all we are the only ones who know about how terrible the wrath of Lord Drakkon is"

"You are right milord" Steelclad said as he and Nullunar bowed.

"Your move Drakkon, your move." Kageors frowned in the shadows.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yeah I did something the actual Anniversary series did and had a chapter around In Space, one of the key and best seasons of the show and not just cameo in the extended edition of the final episode! NO I'm not angry at all about how the handled the Legendary War (note the Linkara like Sarcasm...welcome to atop the 4th wall! HEY BACK ON TRACK!) and I've hinted at my take on a 25th anniversary event which is happening in the comics at the moment: SHATTERED GRID! seriously its going to be epic since its basically an Evil Tommy Oliver hunting down other ranger teams including the MMPR of the comics version and one issue in and there's a death. Go read it to find out who and I have just dated this chapter**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	20. A Summer's Day

"Not this one either" Yada said as she tossed aside another outfit. At the moment she was trying to pick out an outfit for her date with Nagisa, but for the moment she couldn't find one, and so she was standing in her room with half of her clothes scattered about the room while wearing a set of pink lingerie styled underwear with black lace. Something she was hoping to keep from Nagisa but it was her favourite set and was considered her 'lucky set,' sighing she sent a pic to Nakamura so she could help with an outfit. She collapsed on her bed as her phone rang

"Hey Rio"

"What's up Toka, need a hand with an outfit"

"Yeah" Yada said

"So what underwear are you wearing?" Nakamura said "as you need to co-ordinate your outfit with your intimates"

"I sent you a pic" Yada said

"You did?" Nakamura asked

"Yeah a couple of minutes ago" Yada said

"It's not here" Nakamura said

"then where did I send it to?" Yada asked confused

* * *

Nagisa was still asleep when he's phone went off. He groaned before blindly trying to find it. After a couple of minutes he found it and picked it up while peeking out of the covers as he saw it was only 7:30 in the morning, meaning he could have slept for two more hours before getting ready to see Yada since it was their first summer date.

"Whoever this is better be ready for a trident up their ass" Nagisa griped as he opened the text, and he was immediately awake. "WHOA!" he said as he looked at the picture of his girlfriend who was in her underwear with her hair down and the light hitting her in the right way "Oh man she's gorgeous

"Yo Nagisa you up?" a voice asked

"Huh what is dad doing her?" he asked "Yeah I just got up, what's wrong?" Nagisa asked

"Nothing; can't a man take his son to breakfast?" Yusei shouted

"No there's not" Nagisa said getting change, pulling out a grey shirt and tan cargo pants, then he pulled out a hooded over shirt which was mainly white, but it had green along the shoulders, hood and sleeves and to strips of silvery grey down the centre. Nagisa smiled before pulling it on and grabbing his black and white shoe before meeting his dad out in the lounge

"Guess your mum's still asleep?" Yusei asked

"Yeah she got in late for what I gathered" Nagisa said

"Well, we better leave her okay, I'll come back and check on her" Yusei said

* * *

"Sushi for breakfast?" Nagisa asked as he saw where he's dad took him

"Yeah, it's an idea of an old friend of mine, he's trialling it for a limited time and I said I would come and try it" Yusei admitted

"Hey that you Yusei?" his dad's friend said as he walked out to greet them

"Hey Hiruzen" Yusei smiled

'Hiruzen, the previous black ranger?' Nagisa asked remembering when he went back in time

'He's got to be a ranger' Hiruzen thought looking at Nagisa "So how have you been?"

"Busy" Yusei chuckled "But things are settling down"

"Good to hear, and hey I'm glad you and Romi are trying to fix things" Hiruzen said

"Yeah it is" Yusei sighed

"So shall we start the train?" Hiruzen smirked

"Sure, go ahead" Yusei said as he and Nagisa gave thanks and started to tuck in with the several types of breakfast sushi. The trio were happily chatting away when Nagisa's phone went off, he looked at it in panic and got up

"Thanks dad, got to go" Nagisa said

"Where?" Yusei said

"I'm meeting up with Toka" Nagisa said "See you later

"See you Nagisa" Yusei said smiling

"He's just like you, especially when it came to girls" Hiruzen laughed

"Oh shut up man" Yusei said

* * *

Nagisa made it to the spot where he was going to meet up with Yada just a couple of minutes before they were meant to. He looked around and was hoping to see her, but something else caught his eye; it was a glimpse of white. When he looked again he saw them standing there a white ninja based Power Ranger he had never seen before. He was in shock, there was another ranger team out there, he thought he had seen most of them through the keys, but to think there was an unknown group

"Have you been here long?" Yada asked showing up

"No, I just got here a couple of minutes ago" Nagisa said, smiling as he saw that Yada had dressed up in pink flared pants, a white tank top and a black vest while having her hair in her usual ponytail

"Are you alright?" Yada asked taking his hand

"Yeah, just saw something interesting is all" Nagisa said "So what movie are we seeing

"You forgotten already, its Midori: Shinobi no Hime" Yada smiled

"Oh right that one, isn't the one the new Haruna Mase movie?" Nagisa asied

"Yeah, and since I know you like ninja stuff I thought why not go and see it?"

"Sure" Nagisa laughed before being pulled along by his loving girlfriend.

* * *

"Dude its hot" Sugino complained

"Yet you're nursing that Iced tea like an ice pack" Isogai said walking around

"How the heck are you in a full butler's outfit?" Sugino asked

"Just lucky I guess" Isogai said

"So what are the others doing?" Sugino said

"Separate dates I guess" Isogai said

"Why are we the only ones with a partner" Sugino groaned

"What makes you think I'm single?" Isogai said

"Oh come on dude" Sugino exclaimed

"Sorry man, you'll just have to find one yourself" Isogai said

"Any chance of getting help?" Sugino asked

"You can't help romance" Isogai said

* * *

"So that was a good movie, right" Yada said

"Yeah it was, the action was well done" Nagisa said

"Yeah well, I heard that Natsumi Kwai was the stunt co-ordinator" Yada said

"Natsumi Kwai, you mean the Kung-Fu champion?" Nagisa said

"Yeah, why?" Yada asked

"Natsumi was the name of the previous Yellow Ranger, Nakamura's successor" Nagisa said

"I forgot about that" Yada said

"Yeah, man I'm glad we were able to meet them while they were in their prime, hard to imagine that your parents were our successors" Yada said

"I agree. That reminds me, how did you get out of that crystal?" Nagisa asked

"The guys destroyed the monster after you were attacked by Chromos" Yada said

"Okay, so why did he send me and Ronisune into the past?" Nagisa asked

"Hey enough of that, for now let's get something to eat" Yada said

"Sounds good" Nagisa replied taking her hand.

* * *

"You call this a good idea for a date?" Karma asked

"Well I had to investigate the gallery for an art class assignment" Nakamura said

"Oh I forgot that we were in separate classes when it comes to Art" Karma groaned

"Don't worry we're meeting up with the others afterwards at the cafe Isogai works at" Nakamura said

"Why not the juice bar?" Karma asked looking at a painting

"He's working today" Nakamura stated

"Why not" Karma said 'I need some action'

* * *

"The rangers are getting a day off, why?" Karasuma said

"There have been no attacks since Foxtress" Irina said

"And they're on school holidays as well, so why not let them be teenagers?" Aguri asked

"I agree, after you were like them once. In fact I remember how you use to goof off in the summertime as well" Koro said "If you weren't need by Zordon"

"That was a long time ago" Karasuma said looking at the screens, he then peeked around to see if anyone was watching and then he loosened his tie a bit 'Well it is a bit hot in here' he thought not catching Koro's massive smirk as he went to check on something about the armada

"So how many key sets are left?" Koro asked

"Five or six" Koro said scanning the key lists "But I wonder what is next?"

* * *

"Hey guys" Yada said as she and Nagisa joined up with the rest of the group at the cafe Isogai works at

"So how has everyone been?" Nagisa said taking a seat next to Karma as Yada sat next to him

"Slow, man I would kill some for action at the moment" Karma said

"You're complaining about downtime?" Nakamura said

"Yeah, who knows what's going to happen next" Yada said

"Exactly" Sugino said

"So you're ready to order?" Isogai asked walking over

"How about some pizza and burgers?" Nakamura said

"So the B&P plater" Isogai said "And just some shakes?

"Sure why not" Yada said as Isogai wrote their order down before heading over to the chef. Nagisa sighed before thinking back to when he saw that white ninja ranger. Nagisa was frowning until he's hand was covered by Yada's

"You okay man?" Sugino asked

"Yeah, but something's been bugging me" Nagisa said

"What is it?" Karma asked seemingly interested now

"I saw a ranger, but she wasn't in any uniform I've seen before" Nagisa said

"Do you think Koro might have some information?" Nakamura asked

"Possible" Nagisa said

"But a ranger you've never seen before, so you think there is another team we don't know about?" Karma asked

"After lunch we better see Koro" Isogai said

* * *

Koro was surprised to see the rangers walking in

"What's up guys?" Koro asked

"Nagisa saw a white ninja ranger, and we were wondering if there as was a legendary key that was a white ninja?" Yada asked

"Indeed there is, the white Alien Ranger is a ninja from an aquatic planet" Koro said showing them a picture of the white alien ranger "Believe it or not it's one of the untouched planets, meaning that the Armada haven't touched it" the octopus smiled

"Is that what you saw?" Yada asked as Nagisa looked at the ninja

"No, this one is different from what I saw" Nagisa said

"WHAT!" Koro shouted

"Yeah she had a sort of sash with a shuriken design on it" Nagisa said

"Interesting, well then the first thing we should do is find this ranger and talk to them" Karasuma said

"And we better do it fast" Koro said "Because I'm picking something up"

"What is it?" Karma asked

"I'm not sure" Koro said

"So much for a day off huh?" Karma asked

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yeah this is what I would call the breather chapter, though considering that the last three chapters were a bit more exciting then usual including the Easter Event two parter and the Space chapter so I thought that I might do a bit of a breather and a bit of Fanservice for Nagisa plus a bit with two of the old rangers. But the next five (or possibly more) will be the final chapters. But also hey I might have introduced a concept here for a future fic, see if you can find it**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	21. Of Rangers and Riders

"What is that?" Karma asked as he and the team looked at what appeared to be a metallic blue orc like monster attacking the city

"It's an orc" Nagisa said looking at it

"So how do we deal with it?" Nakamura asked

"I'm not sure" Karma said

"I've got an idea" Sugino said shooting it but the blast went through it

"That's not good" Isogai said

"I'm going to try and attack it with my blade" Nakamura said running at it and slashing at it, but it did nothing, the monster then turned to Nakamura and smack her away making her slam into a building

"RIO!" Karma said as he pulled out his morpher and went for a key "Time for a Legend: Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Karma shouted turning into the red Mystic Force ranger

"Time for a legend; Shift into Turbo

"Time for a Legend Zeo Ranger 4 Green

"Time for a legend Jungle beast spirit unleash"

"Time for a legend: Quantum Power" the rangers shouted changing into different forms. The monster just grunted and then disappeared shocking the others

"Where did it go?" Nagisa asked as they all powered down

"Rio, are you okay?" Karma asked

"I am for now, but who was that?" Nakamura asked

* * *

"I've never seen anything like that before" Karasuma said looking at the footage of the latest fight

"Nor I" Koro said

"That is not a good thing" Nagisa said

"What even is it?" Yada asked

"I can't tell there's no readings" Irina said looking over the data

"It's like these things don't exist" Koro said

"That is not a good thing" Nagisa said

"Anyway you have that delegation of students coming today don't you?" Karasuma asked

"Yeah come on we better head out" Karma said

"We'll try and find something on those things" Karasuma said

* * *

The rangers arrived back at school to see their class out the front of their school. Acting carefully they joined them, Aguri just sighed and looked ahead a minbus came and out of it came a collection of students from a different school, there were different ages. The seven of them bowed

"Hello, we're the students from Shujin academy, we're honoured to join your school for the day, I'm Makoto Nijima the head of the student council" the oldest student said

"Shujin, like the elite academy" Nagisa said

"Yeah the ones which have had those weird problems with that Volleyball coach" Yada said "I almost went there but then I came here and joined the cheerleading squad"

"I have a bad feeling there is something happening here and we don't know what it is" Sugino said

"I agree" Nakamura muttered.

"Let's keep an eye on them" Karma said slyly

* * *

During one of the break times at the school Nagisa had slipped out and pulled out his camera to do a bit of photography, he walked around the school doing just random shots and he of course was asked to document the visit by the Shujin Academy group, he noticed that something was following him when he's communicator went off

"What is it Koro?" Nagisa asked as he hid

"Nagisa, that thing is in your area again" Koro said

"Where?" Nagisa asked

"Just outside the school, don't worry I've told Aguri already so you can head out to beat this orc thing

"Got it" Nagisa said "UNLOCK THE LEGEND!" he said before he morphed and leaped into action. Looking around he found the monster and summoned his trident and took an action pose while the monster just looked at him before charging and striking Nagisa, who tried to attack back but didn't get anywhere as he's trident once again phased through the monster. Rolling on the ground Nagisa picked himself up before switching to blaster mode and shooting the monster which didn't do much

"What is this thing?" Nagisa asked

* * *

"Wow, I never expected a Despairian here" a voice said looking up Nagisa to see something dressed like a gentleman thief with a Ranger like helmet on, only it was black with a mask motif and two red bug like eyes "Oh I'm sorry for treading on your territory, but that is an enemy of mine"

"You fight that thing?" Nagisa asked as the thief helped him up

"Sort of, you see he is a grunt, we call them Daroks, they come from the Mirage world and work for a group of beings called the Despairians"

"And you are?" Nagisa asked

"Oh yes, please do forgive me, but maybe after this monster we'll gave some time to chat" the new fighter said pulling out a knife with an energy blade. The new figure walked calm while twirling his knife before the Darok ran at him, the helmeted figure dodged and weaved the monster while getting a swipe or two. Looking up the fight turned side on and nodded "See you: BURST KICK BARRAGE!" he shouted as he quickly kicked the monster, his leg going up and down three time before he jump kicked the monster with his right foot, Soon the monster was reduced to what Nagisa could only call space dust. The fighter walked over to Nagisa and helped up

"Okay so now the monster's gone so who are you?" Nagisa asked

"My bad, anyway allow me to introduce myself: I am Kamen Rider Phantom" Phantom said

"You're a Kamen Rider, but shouldn't you be a myth?" Nagisa asked

"Says the Power Ranger" Phantom said before he powered down revealing himself to be one of the Shujin students "But you can call me Ren Amamiya" he said

"I'm the Legendary Force Silver Ranger, but you can call me" Nagisa said before powering down "Nagisa Shiota"

"Nice to meet you Nagisa" Ren said shaking his hand

* * *

"So what do the Kamen Riders exactly fight?" Nagisa asked

"Our foes are the Despairians; they wish to conquer the Emotional consciousness of humanity which is held within the Mirage World, protected by Nidavellir which is also called the Forge of the Riders"

"Nidavellir, you mean like the one from Norse Mythology?" Nagisa said

"Yeah, it was named after that, anyway The Despairians have always been at war with the Kamen Rider, it's just that with every defeat they move onto a different area, the toughest one so far is the Mirage World. For you see besides Nidavellir there are around 7-8 section called Palaces, which palace is commanded by a Despairian" Ren explained

"Sounds like the Despairians and the Umbra Armada aren't too dissimilar" Nagisa said "I think our teams need to meet each other"

"That is a good idea" Ren said

"Grab your team and meet us here" Nagisa said handing something to Ren

"Will do" Ren said

* * *

"So Nagisa why are we at APEX?" Yada asked as the rangers

"You'll find out" Nagisa said as the rangers met up with the Shujin academy kids outside of Apex

"And what are they doing out here?" Nakamura asked

"Oh you'll get a kick out of the reason" Nagisa said as Ren walked over to them with his friends in tow

"So why are we here?" Makoto asked

"Easy Makoto, Hey these are Ann Takamaki, Ryuji Sakamoto, Yusuke Kitagawaw, Shiho Suzui and Yuki Mishima you know Makoto Nijima, I'm Ren Amamiya and together we're the Kamen Riders" Ren said

"REN!" Makoto said

"Nice to meet you we're Karma Akabane, Yuma Isogai, Tomohito Sugino, Rio Nakamura, Toka Yada and Nagisa Shiota; we're the Power Rangers Legendary Force!" Nagisa said

"The Power Rangers...I thought they were a legend" Ryuji said

"Says the Kamen Rider, anyway what's next the Beetleborgs are real as well?" Nakamura asked

"No I'm sure that they are purely fictional" Yusuke said

"True, besides that comic rocks, The artist knows his stuff" Sugino said

"Why thank you" Yusuke said "I try my best" Yusuke said

"You draw the art for Beetleborgs! Dude, your artwork is some of the best I've seen at emulating the American comic style" Sugino said

"Wow didn't know our green ranger was a comic book nerd" Karma teased

"Oh shut up" Sugino said before their teacher Aguri ran out

"Miss Yukmura?" Karma asked

"Thank goodness you're here, we have a major problem downtown" Aguri said

"What problem?" Karma asked

* * *

Once the teenagers got to the downtown section they saw what was wrong

"Is that a Shadeoid?" Isogai asked seeing a black lizard like creature with spiked armour amongst the other Shadeoids

"There why does it look like it bulked up and grabbed spiked armour?" Nakamura asked

"That's Fortification Armour from the Mirage World" Ryuji said

"So that is not good at all is it?" Karma asked

"No it isn't" Ren said

"Come on Guys, it's morphing time; UNLOCK THE LEGEND" Karma said as the rangers morphed

"Okay our turn guys" Ren said as he held up his arm revealing his watch which changed shaped, flicking a black lever which opened the device up allowing him to insert and card then he flicked the black ever back closing the device

"Kamen Rider" Ren said punching the air creating four rectangles, each one had a section of his costume and compressed to show the suit before it swiped over him, giving him his rider suit "Kamen Rider Phantom!" he exclaimed

"Might as well" Ryuji said

"KAMEN RIDER!" they all shouted as each of their own watched became their transformation devices and went through the same thing

"Kamen Rider Buccaneer!" Ryuji shouted wearing a pirate based uniform

"Kamen Rider Fuego!" Ann cheered now wearing a red catsuit based uniform

"Kamen Rider Valour!" Mishima cried out wearing a beetle like knight armour

"Kamen Rider Grace!" Shiho announced a feminine uniform

"Kamen Rider Kitsune!" Yusuke shouted striking a pose wearing a fox theme uniform

"Kamen Rider Royale!" Makoto declared a biker like uniform

"Nice looks" Karma said twirling his sword. "Let's do this"

* * *

Karma ran into the field and drew his sword while Ryuji was with him and drew out a pirate cutlass

"Its always nice to fight besides a fellow pirate' Ryuji said

"I agree" Karma said "Duck" he said swinging his sword while Ryuji ducked as Karma destroyed the shadeoid they were attacking, Ryuji stood back up and then pulled a card out and tossed into the air before it changed into a shotgun

"Scattershot mirage" the driver said as Ryuji armed it and blasted a Shadeoid, it then dissipated and allowed to returned to a card and slipped back into his card holder. The two looked at each other and high fived each other

"Good work" Karma said

* * *

"WHOA!" Isogai said

"Are you hurt Isogai?" Yusuke said as he attacked with a katana

"Just a close attack" Isogai said as he pulled out a blaster and fired. Yusuke leapt over Isogai and did a somersault slash on one of them before simple spinning his blade to destroy a second one. Isogai drew a string and connected it to his blade and swung it around created a ring of blue energy which he brought down and shredded three more Shadeoids. The two nodded before walking off, only to be knocked back by the Spike Shadeoid giving Sugino and Mishima time to run in and block the monster's tail with their weapons

"You two okay?" Sugino asked

"We will be" Isogai said

"Fox Blizzard!" Yusuke said firing off a blast of ice, Isogai then traded his blaster for Sugino's Blade. The two rangers nodded, Isogai spun the blade until he was holding them in a underarm grip while Sugino aimed with his blaster

"Valour Impact!" Mishia said jumping into the air and then opening a section on his back to reveal green energy beetle wings and hovered in the sky while a circle of green energy formed, which he did a dive kick through turning him into a giant green energy

"Twin Sword Strike" Isogai said swinging his blades upwards

"Green Twin barrel blast!" Sugino said firing the two blaster making the monster stumble back

* * *

"Our turn" Ann said wrapping her whip around its legs and pulling out from under it while Makoto and Shiho jumped in and punched it as Yada and Nakamura ran in and kicked from behind, rolling backwards the two female rangers drew their blasters and shot at it, Makoto then charged her weapons which were a pair knuckle protectors

"ALPHA KNUCKLE!" she shouted punching it in the stomach three times before leaping away behind Shiho who summoned a bow and drew a light arrow back and fired it creating a shatter pattern on its back. The five girls then used their ranged abilities to destroy most of the spikes. Only to dodge the last remaining ones as they were shot out. Ren and Nagisa stepped in and deflected the spikes. Ren nodded at Nagisa before the two charged in there and kicked the monster, making it tumble back as the two draw their weapons. Ren dashed in getting in range to slash at the monster with his knife giving Nagisa time to send a spinning trident at the monster which stopped still but kept spinning

"Allow me to help" Ren said as he stood side on " BURST KICK BARRAGE!" he shouted with his leg going up and down three time before he jump kicked the trident with his right foot making it move through the monster making its two halves keel over and explode into star dust

"Kamen Riders Victory is our" Ren said

" Well done Rangers, a new legend has been written" Karma said

* * *

"I have to say it was an interesting experience" Makoto said as the Shujin group was outside the bus

"Yeah it was" Karma said

"So what would you say to us calling you on occasion to help us out from time to time?" Ren asked

"Sure why not?" Nagisa said

"Just as long as we can do that same" Yada said leaning on Nagisa

"Sounds good" Ren said as he headed onto the with the others.

'Kamen Riders and Power Rangers. An alliance that hasn't been seen before. Evil better beware that this world is protected by two forces of light' Aguri mused as she watched her student walk off.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and I'm sorry about the delay, most of my writing time since last time was taken up by the Avengers Crossover Celebration which have one chapter left. Anyway yeah Kamen Riders which are the Persona 5 characters...blame the new Persona 5 anime for that, plus in the original MMPR series it featured a team up with the first American attempt at Kamen Rider aka Masked Rider...which appartently didn't work. So I did it here when originally it was going to be in the time travel chapters where it was a Masked Rider with the MMPR team like in the series. So look forward to Kamen Rider Persona in a future fic**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	22. Ending Legend part 1: The Last Princess

"You think that when you left me in the past I wouldn't return" a voice said in darkness as he was surrounded by machines. "Well think again for I have returned" the voice said as several computer based noises ended and the voice's owner rose from the operating table he was strapped down to "And I know your biggest weaknesses and how to exploit them" he laughed vilely before grabbing something and walking out of the chamber. "plus there is something else in your area that I want"

* * *

"Man I hate school" Sugino said

"It's not that bad" Nagisa said

"Sure whatever you say" Sugino groaned

"Try looking at it in a positive light" Karma said

"You two have girlfriends, isoagi has a girlfriend, so why am I the only WHOA!" Sugino said falling over

"Look behidn you" the other two said

"Ow, Oh crap I'm so sorry" he said helping the girl he knocked over up

"No its okay" she said smiling, Sugino was dumbfound by that smiled

"I'm Karma, this is Nagisa and this is Sugino"

"Hi" Sugino said nervously

"I'm Yukiko Kanzaki, I just transferred in" Kanzaki said bowing and leaving

"What an angel" Sugino said

"You okay there buddy?" Nagisa laughed

"Come on she might be in our class" Karma said

* * *

"Impossible" Kageros said as his eyes flared

"What another planet started to fight back against us?" Nullunar said

"No you insolent twit, he's still alive! Even after the rangers dealt with him" Kageros bellowed

"Are you kidding us milord" Steelclad said turning to Nullunar

"And what is worse is that they is here on this miserable world as well" Kageros said

"Wouldn't that be a good thing for us milord?" Nullunar asked

"Not if they find out first. As you know that race has powers that could help the rangers" Kageros said

"I will send a monster out milord" Nullunar said

"And I will land with a squad of Shadeoids and help out" Steelclad decreed

"Very well, but do not fail me" Kageros said "For if you do, we will obtain our first defeat"

* * *

"Okay I'm truthfully getting nervous" Nakamura said

"Why?" Isogai asked

"Because we haven't been attacked since the Kamen Riders visited, and that was a couple of weeks ago" Karma said

"SO what?" Sugino asked "We've been on easy street"

"Oh great" Nagisa groaned

"What?" Sugino asked

"You did it" Nagisa said

"What?" Sugino asked looking confused before screams were heard

"Jinxed us" Nagisda said as the rangers ran for the trouble

"Find them!" Steelclad said

"Okay Steelclad, what are you doing here?" Karma asked as the rangers arrived already morphed

"Rangers, what are you doing here!?" Steelclad shouted

"Simple, we heard people scream and then saw you here, so why not tell us why you are here" Nagisa said pointing his trident at the warrior

"Something for the glory of the Armada!" Steelclad said

"Okay we've got to stop you now" Nakamura said

"Shadeoids!" Steelclad said

"Let's take them down Rangers!" Karma shouted as they charged into battle.

* * *

Yada and Nagisa dealt with a small group of Shadeoids. Yada swung her sword downward while Nagisa swiped it with his trident.

"So what do these things want?" Yada asked

"I'm not sure but they're going to be persistent" Nagisa said as he stabbed at a Shadeoid, pinning it for Yada to blast it

"Something's does feel right" Yada said

"I know, but there is something not quite right, Karma, I think this must be a diversion" Nagisa said switching his weapon to blaster mode and fired

"I think you might be right, something is right" Karma said as he shot down three Shadeoids

"Should we Legend up?" Nakamura said

"Not taht it will help" a cybernetic voice said shocking everyone

"No way" Karma said

"Is that?" Isogai asked

"But how?" Sugino asked

* * *

"That's right I'm back rangers" the voice said

"Ronisune?" Steelclad said

"In the cybernetic flesh as it were" Ronisune said as he was now half machine. One half was dark yellow and grey fur the other side was cold steel and he wore blood red samurai like armour. In his hand was a massive curved blade with a serrated edge

"You were killed" Karma said

"IN the past, giving me twenty long years to revive myself in this cyborg form" Ronisune said "Just in time for her to arrive"

"Her?" Nagisa asked looking at the rangers

"The last princess of Bushida" Ronisune said

"What's Bushida?" Sugino asked

"That is all you are getting from me" Ronisune said as he activated a blaster located in his left shoulder and fired it at Steelclad, then he turned his attention to the rangers and using his sword unleashed a wave of black crackling energy at them. Once everyone was down Ronisune walked through the remain. Karma was struggling to get back up when he was forced to the ground winded by the Fox cyborg.

"We will stop you" Karma grunted

"I don't think so" Ronisune said stomping Karma before walking off. "Time to find her highness" he said teleporting away

"Milord" Steelclad said as he was teleported back before the rangers powered down

* * *

"What happened?" Sailor Jupiter asked as she came upon the rangers

"We got stomped on literally" Nagisa said as he helped Yada up

"An old enemy came back" Sugino said "And he said something about a princess"

"A Princess?" Jupiter asked before becoming concerned about it "We've been looking for a princess as well"

"Hopefully they're not the same one" Isogai said

"We should head back to school" Nakamura said

"Despite being badly injured?" Yada asked

"Here allow me" Jupiter said as a green light was cast over them making the rangers fell much better "I've been working on healing spells"

"Thanks" Nagisa said

"Now we've got to go" Nakamura said

* * *

"A princess, did he give you something else?" Karasuma asked "A name or anything?" he asked as he talked to the rangers after school.

"Well he did say something like Bushido" Isogai said

"Bushida?" Koro asked

"Yeah, you know it?" Nakamura asked

"It was a beautiful planet, cherry blossom would fill the four winds with their sweet scent and graceful petals, the sky was a clear crystal blue, the people were friendly and welcoming. They...they were an honourable people" Koro said

"What happened to them?" Sugino asked

"They went dark, they were attacked by the Armada's latest soldiers, the Kitsuro. They're planets were in the same system and after the Armada conquered Kitsuruno they went onto Bushida. While the Bushidans put up one grand fight, they didn't stand a chance. The Kisturo were more powerful, more swift and just more organised. They tried to get off world but it didn't help. The Imperial Star navy was destroyed before any help could arrive. And those that made it off world were hunted down like nothing and destroyed, the closet a ship ever got to help was the ship called the Crimson Lotus Wind, and even then it was destroyed just before help could reach it. It blew up in the upper atmosphere of Matteria; Doz...Doze...Dozens of people who thought they were safe and looked forward to a new peace were destroyed in the upper atmosphere of a foreign world; that is where the last of a mighty and honourable people died. And all we could was just stand there in shock and watch as the most horrific fireworks went off over head" Koro said crying as he continued the tale. "I could do nothing I just stood there like a coward and watch as they burned! WOMEN, CHILDREN, THE YOUNG, THE ELDERLY! I DID NOTHING WHILE THEY SCREAMED AND CRIED FOR HELP!" Koro wailed making everyone shocked and teary eyed. "On that day I was no longer fit to call myself a fighter but a coward!" the alien sniffled "So that is why I want to defend Earth, but I have seen two other worlds be burnt to ash. I've heard the screams of the dying, the cries of the helpless, and felt the loneliness of a coward"

"Koro" Yada said sadly while Nagisa comforted her.

"No matter what they must not win ever again. Earth is practically nothing in the eyes of the cosmos. But if we stand victorious here then"

"Hope will be ignited in the cosmos" Karma said "Which means the end of the Armada's grip of fear"

"Exactly, and so if they are any remnants of the Bushidans it is important we find them" Koro said

"Come on we got to find her" Sugino said

* * *

The next day at school the rangers were sitting down at lunchtime

"So any idea where the princess is?" Nagisa asked

"No idea, she could be anywhere" Isogai said

"But we have to find her before the Armada or Ronisune does" Karma said

"So what's the plan?" Nakamura asked as she started eating her lunch after doing the blessing

"Not sure" Yada said "Hey Kanzaki over here"

"You asked her to join us?" Sugino asked

"Well she has no friends and transferred in before the summer so she didn't get much of a chance to do so, so why not ask her to join us for lunch?" Yada asked

"I think it's a good idea" Nakamura shrugged

"Thank you for allowing me to join you" Kanzaki said sitting down with her bento

"No problem, I noticed you didn't fit in with a clique yet, so why not join us" Nakamura said

"and what cliuque is this?" Kanzaki asked

"A mix, we have a bad boy, a child prodigy/genius, a gentleman, an athlete, a cheerleader and a photographer" Nakamura said

"So who's who?" Kanzaki asked

"I'm the child genius, Karma's the bad boy, Sugino the Athlete-baseball mostly, Yada's the cheerleader, Nagisa's the photographed and Yada's boy toy" Nakamura started

"HEY!" Nagisa said

"And I'm the gentleman" Isogai said

"Damn Ikeman" the others said gaining a laugh before an alarm sounded. Everyone froze, the rangers glanced at each other before several teachers rushed in. upon seeing their teacher who the rangers quickly left the cafeteria and went to work.

* * *

Kanzaki was hurriedly running down the hallway when she collided with Sugino

"Kanzaki, what are you doing here?" Sugino asked

"I got lost" Kanzaki said

"I see" Sugino said before a wall exploded near them

"Ah there you are" Ronisune said

"What is that?" Kanzaki asked

"That's Ronisune" Sugino "He's a mercenary that works for the enemy of the Power Rangers" Sugino said

"But you already know me don't you?" Ronisune said

"Yes, you were there" Kanzaki said

"Kanzaki?" Sugino asked

"I'm sorry I should have told you, I'm not from this planet." Kanzaki said smiling

"What?" Sugino asked as Yukiko started to glow

"I am Yukiko Kanzaki, the Midnight Sakura Princess, the Last Royal of Bushida" Kanzaki said standing there in a shrine priestess with the skirt coloured Midnight Blue. She grabbed something off her neck that transformed into a Naganata with a pink energy blade. She looked up at Ronisune and spun her weapon before pointing it at the monster

"Please come at me" Ronisune said

"Nope" Sugino said running away

"Hey" Kanzaki said looking back as Ronisune looked befuddled

"Come no we're getting you somewhere safe' Sugino said

"I don't think so" Ronisune said blasting the wall in front of them

"This way" Sugino said

"Where are we going?" Kanzaki asked

"Somewhere safe" Sugino said

* * *

"You brought a civilian here?" Karasuma asked as Sugino had joined the others at APEX with Kanzaki in tow.

"I had no choice" Sugino said

"Why?" Karma asked

"Because he was protecting me" Kanzaki said

"And it is a pleasure to see you again your majesty" Koro said bowing

"A Matterian, well this is an unexpected joy" Kanzaki asked  
"May I ask how you escaped?" Koro asked

"Leave the story until later, we have bigger problems to deal with" Irina said

"And they are?" Karasuma asked as Irina turned a TV on

"Rangers, if you can hear know that you have half an hour to turn over the Princess before I destroy you city" Ronisune said as he laughed evilly before a massive ring of fireballs lit up the sky over Kunugigaoka

* * *

 **To Be Continued in The Ending Legend Part 2: Call of the Samurai!**

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and even though I said I would do it only for Easter I might have changed my mind so for probably the next two weeks I will be posting Legendary Force twice a week until it ends which will be soon since I've only got three left after this chapter and yeah I know it may have been obvious but who cares and it adds a nice little twist on things and we have some more of history to the war with the Armada and a bit of Koro's backstory which yeah I was almost crying while writing because damn it is a rough one so seeing kanzaki was probably helpful to him. So how will this end you'll have to tune in and find out**

 **So until Next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	23. TEL Part 2 Call of the Samurai

"Okay so we have a deranged Fox monster threatening to destroy our home in thirty minutes or less" Nakamura said

"Do you think he's serious?" Nagisa asked

"Knowing him, he might" Koro said "More importantly how did you escape the destruction of Bushida?"

"During one of the battle we started a couple of my guards and handmaidens used the battle as a distraction, we then headed to this planet"

"A backwater world according to the galaxy huh?" Karma asked

"No, it's actually the opposite, Earth is seen as a secured world, one where evil will be defeated no matter who they are. The Power Rangers being the strongest protectors even thought they have been two teams, and I'm guessing I'm talking to the second team" Kanzaki said

"You are" Kanzaki said

"Okay we to move" Karma said

"Hold on, during our travels we found these" Kanzaki said pulling out a scroll and opening it to reveal a set of ranger keys

"Ranger keys" Karma said taking the red ranger keys

"Hopefully these will help" Kanzaki said

"Don't worry it will" Karma said as the rangers grabbed their morphers "Alright guys, its morphing time!" Karma shouted

"UNLOCK THE LEGEND!" the rangers shouted before teleporting away

"Good luck rangers" Kanzaki said

* * *

"Ah Rangers, so you came after all" Ronisune said

"Yeah, to kick your ugly butt" Karma said

"Well go on, on with it" Ronisune said

"We're here to plunder you life that you have pledged to the forces of the Umbra alliance, prepare for it to be stolen" Karma said proudly

"Ah, I do enjoy the classics a fair bit, but sadly it is time from you to depart this world" Ronisune said flash stepping at Karma before swiping at him with his massive blade. Karma barely had time to block, Sugino and Isogai flipped over him and tried to attack from behind while the girls used their blasters, but it wasn't good. Nagisa then came at him from, below, only Ronisune was a fast thinker and used his sword to direct Karma's blade to block Nagisa's trident attack before kicking both of them away

"Hito!" Ronisune said as a fire ball descended from the sky and unexploded upon contact with the ground

"NO!" the rangers shouted

"that's a dirty trick Foxhead" karma said

"What I'm just using the tools in my arsenal" Ronisune said "And that means that anything you do is tied to protecting the people, and with 200 fireballs in the sky. Well that means you, the city and the lives of all those people are in my hands, and I have to say I enjoy the power trip"

"You sick bastard" Isogai snarled

"Whoa dude" Sugino said shocked

"You truly want to save everyone, then drop your weapons and surrender

"What should we do?" Nakamura asked

"Do it" Karma said as they placed their weapons on the ground and stepped back from them

"Good" Ronisune said "HITO NII!" Ronisune said as two fireballs impacted the ground creating a explosion

"You asshole" Nagisa said "I thought you said you would spare them!"

"I'm a Fox you know Tricker spirits!" Ronisune laughed "I Lied!

"Alright I've an idea" Nagisa said "Koro deploy the Q-Rex"

"You got it" Koro said

"I'll deal with the fireballs" Nagisa said

"Good idea and we'll deal with the Ronisune" Karma said

* * *

Ronisune drew his sword flourishing it before he stabbed the air in between Sugino and Karma, Isogai grabbed his key and inserted into the key slot on his sabre making the blade energise before swinging it at Ronisune who blocked it with his new sword. Yada then used the distraction to get a quick few blasts off making the fox ronin flinch before redirecting his blade onto the pink ranger, Nakamura quickly stepped in and deflected the sword with her sabre, only for Ronisune to swing his sword at her forcing her to take the attack and make explosions surge off of her forcing her to fly backward and crashed to the ground.

"RIO!" Karma said as he blocked Ronisune said

"Come on Nagisa where are you man?" Sugino asked as he swiped at Ronisune who jumped back and then threw spikes, which exploded

"I commend you ranger but now the time has come, HITO!" Ronisune said as he launched the fireballs.

* * *

"Q-REX LASER FIRE!" Nagisa said as he destroyed two of the fireball flying in with the Q-Rex drill before shifting it to Dino mode and firing several energy blast to destroy the fireballs. "I have to be careful, those fireballs might roast" Nagisa said as he locked onto the fireballs "Laser blasts fire!" he shouted as the Q-Rex fired more laser blasts knocking out more fireballs out of the sky. "Okay that's a quarter of the ones remaining, now let's see

"Warning, insufficient energy recharge required" the computer said

"Not good" Nagisa said checking his zord's energy levels for the other weapons. "Great the other weapons are out of power as well thanks to the Q-Rex laser being fired. Hey guys, I need to recharge, it should take about five minutes think you hold him for that long?"

"I don't think so, can you hurry up and recharge quicker?" Karma asked

"I'll try something" Nagisa said as he looked around. "Maybe this will help" he said inserting the White Dino Thunder key and switched it to Megazord mode and watched as it opened its drill and fired a lighting blast taking more down

"Very clever Silver Ranger, too bad you won't succeed for one reason, Grand HITO!" he shouted as all the remaining fireballs struck the Q-Rex Megazord heavily damaging it. During the barrage  
Nagisa managed to stop a few dozen of them, but when the barrage stopped a heavily damage zord stood

"Hull integrity 10%" the computer said

"It can't be, Koro can you get this back to base"

"I should, but barely" Koro said

"Good I'll join the team" Nagisa said as he exited the zord before it was recalled

* * *

"Good you've down a zord" Ronisune said

"While we may be down a zord, we've still got legends to tell, come on guys Time for a legend"

"GO GO SAMURAI!" they shouted s the kanji of fire, water, sky, earth and wood collided revealing the Samurai ranger forms

"GOLD POWER!" Nagisa shouted as a digitized version of the kanji for light showed up and wrapped around his helmet creating a golden light revealing the Gold Samurai Ranger form. Soon they drew all of their swords and aimed them at Ronisune.

"Samurai huh, let me guess her highness gave these to you to deal with me" Ronisune said "So one final duel huh, and when I'm done with you. I'll have written a legend of my own" he said running in.

"Spin sword" Karma said as he opened the belt buckle and pulled out a red disk that slipped over the handle and under the mirror hilt before he pulled it out and pointed it at Ronisune. The other rangers did the same thing

"So what are you going to do with those toothpicks huh?" Ronisune said

"You'll see" Nagisa grabbing his weapon which was a tanto shaped like a barracuda. "We'll cut you down"

"Ready Spin Swords!" Karma said as he spun the disk making the lion imagery on the disk appear as its running "BLAZING STRIKE!" he shouted as he swung his sword horizontally creating an arc of flame which pushed Ronisune back

"DRAGON SPLASH!" Isogai said swinging his sword in a wave motion making a high pressure attack knocking Ronisune off to the side

"AIRWAY" Yada said swinging her sword from her left hip to right shoulder creating a blade of air cutting into Ronisune's sword as he tried to block

"SEISMEIC SWING!" Nakamura said swinging towards the ground making stone and earth fly up while a blade of yellow energy went underneath the fox's guard

"FOREST VORTEX!" Sugino said using his sword like a baseball bat to shatter Ronisune's twisted blade.

"Now, switch disks" Karma said as they changed to the black disk with the samurai emblem on them. Spinning the disk made the sword shine in their ranger colours

"Fire Smasher" Karma shouted as his spin sword became a massive Zanbato

"Hydro Bow" Isogai shouted turning his sword into a Yumi bow

"Forest Spear" Sugino said as his sword changed into a Yari spear

"Sky Fan" Yada cried making her blade into a Tessen fan

"Earth Slicer" Nakamura cried making her sword into a three blade Shuriken

* * *

"Impressive weapons Rangers, but don't think for a second those will stop me?" Ronisune asked

"Oh we'll try" Karma said as he attached the lion disk and swung it as a cascade of fire followed it creating a large scratch on Ronisune's cybernetic arm

"NO!" the fox cyborg said

"try this" Isogai said as he fired his bow after attaching his dragon disk shooting out an arrow of water at

"Okay" Ronisune said deploying a shield

"My turn" Yada said as she attached her turtle disk to the back of her fan and wave it making a gust fly out and freeze the water on the shield. Sugino then placed the disk on the back of the kanji making the spear tip fly out, next the thrust the spear into Ronisune's side and flicked it up

"Have a look at this" Nakamura said throwing her Slicer making it hit one side, fly further and boomerang around hitting the other side. "Gotcha"

"Like I said" Nagisa said pulling out a red and white disk and slipped it over the handle of his own blade before drawing it "We'll try" Nagisa said as he dashed up and quicker than the eye coudl see slashed at Ronisune multiple times. Putting his sword back Ronisune exploding as he did so.

"Come on, come on" Karma said

"Dude, don't" Nagisa said as they reverted back to normal as black electricity surged over the cyborg's body

"Giantazer activated" Ronisune said as he grew into a giant

"Koro Send the Zords!" Karma shouted

"They're on the way" Koro said

* * *

"Come rangers" a giant Ronisune said as he summoned several dozen fireballs. The ranger's quickly formed the megazord and used the megazord's blade to get rid as many of the fireballs, but the explosions from them damaged the Megazord a bit, Once the Legendary Megazord landed Ronisune attacked with a set of claws making sparks fly out.

"Guy I think we may need backup" Isogai said

"Okay, Legendary Turbo Megazord!" Nakamura said

"Legendary Dino Megazord!" Sugino said summoning a copy of the original Megazord to join them in battle

"Too Bad Nagisa can't join us" Isogai said

"Not for me it's not" Ronisune said as he fired a blast of dark energy at the Legendary Megazord stopping the Megazord. After which both the summoned Megazords disappeared

"NO!" Nagisa shouted as he watched.

"Our Legendary Megazords!" Nakamura said

"Okay enough of this! Karma shouted as he slashed at Ronisune with the Megazord's sabres injuring him a bit. In retaliation Ronisune swiped at the Megazord with his claws damaging it more, then he summoned more fireballs

"Oh no" Sugino said

"Time to finish this!" Karma said "Insert keys" he said as the other did the same bringing forth the cannon

"FINISHING MOVE CANNONBALL STRIKE!" the rangers declared

"GRAND HITO!" Ronisune shouted as fireballs and cannonballs flew at each other. Soon the two foes were barely standing

"How's the Megazord?" Karma asked

"We're at 11% hull integrity" Sugino said

"Either way one attack could finish each other off" Isogai said

"Okay then, FINAL STRIKE! CUTLASS SLASH!" Karma said using the last of the energy to swing an energised sword down splitting Ronisune down the middle

"Well done Rang" he went to say only to exploded

"Well done rangers, a new legend has been written" Karma said panting

* * *

"So how bad is it?" Karma asked

"Bad, both Megazords are totalled and it will be awhile until they're fixed" Karasuma said

"To think that Ronisune's return would heavily damage our zords" Yada said

"And the city" Nakamura said

"How many?" Karma asked

"Luckily very few, good work team" Karasuma smiled as he looked around "Say where's Sugino?"

"Dealing with something personal" Nagisa said

* * *

In the park Sugino and Kanzaki were walking by the lake as the sun was setting, the two were quiet as they watched the orange sun sink

"So" Sugino said

"So" Kanzaki said sighing before turning to Sugino

"Is it true?" Sugino asked

"It is, since I have been discovered so I'm moving away" Kanzaki said "My guardians only want to protect me"

"I know, but is this really goodbye?" Sugino asked

"I don't know" Kanzaki said as she faced Sugino "But know this, even though it was a short time I've fallen in love with you"

"Same here" Sugino said as the pair kissed sweetly while tears ran down their respective cheeks. The broke the kiss and just stood there

"I'll make you a promise, I'll return to you" Kanzaki said

"When?" Sugino asked saddened

"When the shadows of the current fight are forced away from this world" Kanzaki said "Until then Goodbye Tomohito"

"Goodbye Yukiko-hime" he said as the pair departed away from each other. A quick glance back at him was given form Kanzaki, who was confident she would return.

* * *

"Man I'm sorry to hear that" Nagisa said the next day as he, Isogai and Sugino were walking to school

"Hey it's okay bro, I'll get over it" Sugino said

"Hey, at least we have another reason to defeat the Armada" Nagisa said

"Hey guys what's that?" Isogai said looking up at the sky as something descended through the clouds "No" he gasped

"They wouldn't" Nagisa said fear evident in his voice

"I think they just did" Sugino said as a large Umbra Armada Command ship was now floating over the city

"They're here" Nagisa whispered before the ship opened fire.

* * *

 **To Be Continued in The Ending Legend Part 3: The Umbra Invasion!**

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yeah I'm going to lie but yeah I planned that scene when I thought of Kanzaki and it was brought up by me remembering a scene between Tommy and Kimberly at the lake during sunset and used that as a base. Also yeah the invasion is here and if you're wondering why I waited for this long to do it then you'll have to check out the next chapter where it will be explained, though you most likely are because who would be stupid enough to stop reading with like two chapters left.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	24. TEL Part 3 The Umbra Invasion

"Deploy all units, equip them with energy weapons, evacuate sectors 78A-79D! And find out how the hell they snuck up on us and why they are only attacking now!" Karasuma shouted as APEX was on red alert. "Subject KS, HEY KS!"

"Not again" Koro said "Not another world, It can't happen again" he muttered as dread welled up inside of him, this was the last bastion of safety; after this world was conquer they would have basically won

"KORO!" Karasuma shouted making the octopus like alien snap out of it "I don't need your guilt and sorrow at the moment"

"Then what do you need?" Koro asked

"Your support, your expertise and perhaps most importantly I need your anger" Karasuma said

"My Anger?" Koro asked surprised

"I thought you would be angry that they had come to this world and were about to destroy it, I thought that you would want payback for you world, for Bushida and for any other world these sons of cold hearted bitches pillage and ravaged" Karasuma said

"You're right, You're Right! HEY YOU UGLY INVADERS; GUESS WHAT YOU MISSED ME, NOW THAT'S GOING TO BITE YOU HARD IN TYOUR COLLECTIVE ASSES! nufufufufufufufu!" Koro declared

"So the next question is why they are attacking us and invading us right now?" Irina asked

"Tell me, would you still invade if you had your biggest guns within arm's reach" Koro said

"The Zords, they were waiting until the zords were down before the attacked" Irina said

"But luckily I've got several back up plans in place just in case this happened

* * *

"We have to reach APEX!" Karma said as the rangers were dodging explosions

"Yeah Koro should know what to do with this thing" Nakamura said

"And of course they attacked when our zords are down" Sugino saiud

"Luckily we still have the keys" Isogai said "But according to Koro we haven't unlocked all of them"

"How many are left?" Yada asked

"About six" Isogai said

"Okay you guys head to APEX and see what the plan is" Nagisa said

"Where would you be going?" Karma asked

"Simple, I'm heading to the Apex Sentinel to see if Zordon can help us unlock the final keys" Nagisa said

"Be safe" Yada said kissing him before they all split up.

"He will be, its Nagisa we're talking about here" Karma said

"Rangers spotted" an agent of APEX said as he ran over "This transport will take you back to the base"

"Got it" they said

* * *

Soon Nagisa was inside the Apex Sentinel and he went to Zordon's journal

"Okay, unlocking the keys" Nagisa said as Zordon appeared in the nebula

"The Legendary Keys are in a way sapient, meaning they will know which set to unlock and give the ranger team that uses them depending on a situation, however I did plant a failsafe plan in them if the worse was ever to happen and the sets were not fully unlocked by the time Umbraros or his general arrived on earth. And that was the Silver Ranger's key in conjunction with three others. They could be inserted into the lock which held the cosmic armour keys were kept. I hope that this information has been useful to whoever you are, and with that all I will say is this; May the power protect you always" Zordon said before the message ended. Nagisa bolted over to it and activated it slotting his key into the lock and turning it to the left which made the other three slot pop out, looking at the three new lock Nagisa found symbols on each one of the locks

"Thanks Zordon" Nagisa said he turned the keys

* * *

"Shadeoids in sector K21, new type of ground troop dubbed Nightborgs detected in sector M19" a technician said as the rangers arrived

"Ah good your here" Karasuma said "As you can see the sky is full with Umbra Armada ships and fighters"

"How long until we're doomed?" Karma asked

"another couple of hours" Karasuma said as he watched as an APEX unit was taken down, he growled

"What we need to do is get rid of those ships" Koro said "Only we don't have any of the zords repaired"

"WHAT! How far along are the repairs?" Isogai asked

"The Q-Rex is at 15% and the Legendary Megazord is only at 13%" Irina said

"That's not good" Sugino said

"Luckily we have a backup zord" Karma said

"We do?" the others asked

"Yeah we do, remember when we went to Mars?" Karma asked

"Right, you brought the Astro Megaship" Koro said

"Yeah I did" Karma said

"Hey guys, who's that?" Nakamura asked making everyone look at the screen as Steelclad, Nullunar and a new foe stood there with legions of Shadeoids and Nightborgs

"I don't know" Karsuma said

* * *

"People of Earth, hear me for I am Lord Commander Kaegros of the Umbra Armada, firstborn of Admiral Umbraros!" Kageros said as he showed up wearing blue dragon like armour and carrying a massive warhammer "I am here for the resources of your planet so that they may serve the glory of the Umbra Armada!" Kageros said as a group of APEX Troopers moved in behind him. Gripping the Warmhammer he lifted it off the ground spun it while facing the troopers. Upon seeing they were spotted the troopers fired with energy weapons which proved useless as he smashed the ground with his hammer making a shockwave shoot out and forced the troopers back withal single blow.

"Bow down and surrender and milord will make sure you will receive mercy" Steelclad said

"Those who don't will be punished" Nullunar said as Kageros turned to the front and stood tall.

"You have twelve hours to declare your intentions. But know they will not be a peaceful twelve hours, for come nightfall we will own the city we are in" Kageros said as the humanoid Nightborgs opened fired, shredding buildings and roads, people were heavily injured by their weaponry

"YOU HAVE TWELVE HOURS TO COMPLY!" Kageros shouted before teleporting away

* * *

"That is Kageros" Yada said

"We're screwed" Nakamura said

"Get in the Astro Megaship and shoot down as many of the Armada Ships you can!" Karasuma said

"You got it" Karma said

"Hey guys, I've unlocked the last of the keys and I need to see if they worked" Nagisa said

"Alright; Sugino and Yada head out to see Nagisa, Isogai Nakamura and Karma head up to the Astro Megaship at the APEX Observatory and take down as many as you can" Karasuma said

"You got it" the rangers said before heading out.

"Good luck you guys" Irina said

"May the power be with you" Koro said as he looked back at the monitors

* * *

"Hey, over here you stupid walking junk piles" Nagisa shouted as he was dodging energy blasts.

"NAGISA!" Yada said

"Uh oh" Sugino said

"Hey guys what kept you?" Nagisa asked

"Its morphing time" Yada said

"UNLOCK THE LEGEND" the trio said as the morphed into their ranger modes

"So what are the new keys?" Sugino asked

"We've got Lost Galaxy, Wild Force, SPD, Operation Overdrive, RPM and Mega Force" Nagisa said

"Okay let's give them a go" Sugino said as he pulled out a key "GO GALACTIC!" switching to the green Lost Galaxy ranger

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!" Yada shouted as she became the pink Operation Overdrive ranger

"SPD EMERGENCY!" Nagisa said turning into the Omega SPD ranger. The Shadeoids saw them and roared running at them,

"Here they come" Nagisa said adopting a stance while the other two got out their weapons,

"Transblaster!" Sugino said as he summoned a dagger like weapon before shifting it to a gun and opened

"Drive Geyser!" Yada shouted blasting a high power stream of water at the Shadeoids while Nagisa rushed around using his teleportation ability granted to him by SPD Omega knocking down several of them at a time before they regathered

"Next set" Sugino said "RPM GET IN GEAR!"

"GO GO MEGAFORCE!" Yada said switching to Mega Force Pink

"WILD ACCESS!" Nagisa shouted switching to the Lunar Wolf Wild Force. "I hope the others are okay" he said as he used the Lunar Cue in saber mode to slash down their foes

"I'm sure they're doing fine" Yada said attacking with her Phoenix bow

"Beside they've got the easy job" Sugino laughed swinging his massive axe around "Why do I always have axes?"

"I guess your right" Nagisa said before an explosion was heard "we better get back to base"

* * *

"There it is" Karma said as he, Isogai and Nakamura stood in front of the Astro Megaship

"Come on" Nakamura said

"Its morphing time, UNLOCK THE LEGEND!" they shouted before pulling out a set of keys "TIME FOR A LEGEND: LET'S ROCKET!" they shouted switching to their Space forms and got aboard the Astro Megaship, Karma manned the controls while the other two got into position at various stations.

"Lowering the blast doors to the observatory" Nakamura said

"We have 10, no 20 fighter wings" Isogai said

"Well, then let's rocket!" Karma said flying out of the hanger, Isogai armed the main guns and raised the shields. "You okay Rio?"

"Yeah, just seeing this destruction" Nakamura said as they saw bombers destroying buildings.

"Target those bombers first, I don't give a shit if the enemy spots us" Karma said as he increased speed.

"Locked on target" Isogai said

"FIRE!" Karma shouted as blast of energy were fired at each one of the bombers making them explode, the Megaship continued to charged forward and blasted every enemy fighter in sight.

"YEAH!" the rangers cheered

* * *

"So the ranger's think they have won already huh?" Kaegros asked

"You think they were going to win" Nullunar smiled

"Of course they are" Kageros said "Prepare the weapon" he said to Steelclad

"Oh, I do enjoy seeing this" Nullunar said

"The weapons is ready milord" Steelclad said as a massive drum like device showed up before a series of lenses. Kageros picked up his warhammer and struck the drum device several time before he hit it one more time releasing a beam of purple energy at the Megaship. The beam destroyed the shield and melted a large amount of the external armour making the ship explode.

"Now they have no way of beating us" Kageros laughed as the sun had finally set

* * *

"Guys you're okay!" Nagisa said as his group ran up to Karma's group and made sure they were alright

"Yeah, but we're out of time and weapons" Karma said

"So what are we going to do now?" Sugino asked

"Get some rest" Koro said "They are rooms set up in the back"

"Thanks, come one Rangers" Karma said

"So what now?" Koro asked once the rangers were out of the room

"I'm calling in an old favour or two, beside my team had come up with a couple of back up plans" Karasuma said

"You did?" Koro asked

"We did" Karasuma said

* * *

That night Yada couldn't sleep, she was worried. She would worry about her friends and family getting rounded up and brought to prisoner camps, she would then worry about everyone else, but lastly she was worried that someone she was close to would die. She quietly got out of bed and walked to a specific door and entered it

"Can't sleep?" Nagisa asked

"You can tell?" Yada asked

"I know you that's all" Nagisa said as he moved over and lifted the blanket giving access to Yada who quickly got in and cuddled up next her boyfriend, who gave her a kiss on the forehead before holding her gently

"I'm scared Nagisa" Yada admitted

"I know you are, I am too. But don't worry" Nagisa smiled

"Why?" Yada asked

"Because I know deep down that we'll win" Nagisa said

"Okay, then I'll trust you to help win that fight" Yada said finally falling asleep

"Sure thing" Nagisa smiled before turning serious "And I'm sorry" he said giving her a good night kiss.

* * *

The next morning just as the sky turned green and yellow Nagisa snuck out of the APEX complex and looked back, he sadly smiled and walked out into the damaged city, he could hear alarms and flames crackling

"No more" he said as he pulled his morpher and key "Its morphing time, Time for a legend" he said morphing into his ranger form while twirling his trident before striding confidently into the city as he saw a swarm of Shadeoid. "You're mine!" he said running at them "FOR EARTH!" he shouted drawing their attention making them rush at him.

* * *

 **To Be Continued in The Ending Legend part IV: Victorious Legend!**

* * *

 **G'day Gusy Grizz here and yeah they now have all the keys unlocked (I know Deus Ex Machina), no megazords, and the grand enemy revealed himself, not expecting that did after spend 20+chapters cloaked in shadow I finally revealed what Kageros looked like, now in my mind ever time I wrote Kageros he was always revealed meaning I had to cover him in shadow to help the scene. Also I'm going to do the actually legendary war, instead I'm doing something I'm called a Rush which is going to be fun plus there is a bit of foreshadowing here but you have to find it**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	25. TEL Part IV: Victorious Legend!

"GUYS WAKE UP WE HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM!" Yada shouted

"Yada what's wrong?" Irina said as the team quickly gathered together

"Nagisa's gone" Yada said

"He wouldn't, wouyld he?" Sugino asked

"I think he already did" Karma said

"So what should we do now?" Isogai asked

"We should get out there and help him" Yada said

"Agreed, but at least grab something to eat so you don't lose strength" Karasuma said

* * *

"Come on you ugly lizards" Nagisa said as he swung his trident knocking a few back while two swerved behind him. "Nice try!" he said deflected them from behind him and kicked him in the head. Nagisa knew this was not going to last long so he had to get out of there quickly, only they were rushing him. Switching his trident into a blaster and did a ring shot before running off to find cover so he could at least fight back at the same level. Out of the corner of his visor he saw a group of his fellow students. 'no I can't get them into a fight' he thought before a flash of white took down a group of Shadeoids. Once they were down the white flash was revealed to be the mysterious white ninja ranger from before. 'It's them!' he said before the white ranger dissolved into smoke dissipating into thin air. "Seriously a second team of rangers in the city

"Shiota!" Karasuma said over the comms.

"I'm here" Nagisa said

"Where are you at the moment?" Karasuma asked

"In the city; thought I would do a bit of pest control" Nagisa said

"I'm sending the others to your location" Karasuma said

"Good, besides that mysterious white ninja ranger showed up again" Nagisa said

"Okay, at least they're taking some heat off of you, I'll see if there are more of their type of ranger" Karasuma said

"Thanks. And we have to be careful, 24 hours are almost up" Nagisa said

"Alright, keep on guard and watch out for the enemy" Karasuma said

"Yes sir" Nagisa said as he twirled his trident before running off

* * *

"Time is up" Kaegros said as he arrived on Earth with Nullunar and Steelclad in tow. They stood tall and looked around

"So who are they going to send to deliver their message" Steelclad said

"Commander Kageros, we have come here to plunder you life that you have pledged to the forces of the Umbra alliance, prepare for it to be stolen" Karma said "For we are: Rangers Together, Legends forever POWER RANGERS LEGENDARY FORCE!" they declared

"Power rangers, huh interesting. I am Commander Kageros of the Umbra Armada, future master of this world" Kageros said

"You can't win rangers, he is the second strongest soldier in the armada" Nullunar said

"now, now let them try" Kageros said as he brandished his warhammer. "I need some fun"

"Let's do this rangers" Karma said as they drew their weapons and pointed at Kageros and ran at him

"Finally a challenge" Kageros said

* * *

"Power down" Nagisa said as he sat down and regained his breath. "Man I'm tired"

"Hey kid" a voice said

'Huh?" Nagisa asked as a hand waved him over, he then got up and ran into the place where the hand was, which was a shop. Namely the sushi shop his dad brought him to

"Here you go kiddo, you better eat up" the voice said

"Oh, you're" Nagisa said realising who they were

"Yeah we're your parents friends" Hiruzen said smiling "You know I'm Hiruzen, the nerdy looking guy to my left is Nobu and the lady behind you is Natsumi, but you know that already" Hiruzen said

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked

"Now while you're parents might remember, we do" Natsumi said "And I was right, they did make one heck of a cute kid" she added ruffling his blue hair

"How?" Nagisa asked

"We don't know, but we do know that you were there with your friends" Nobu said

"And so when these assholes came to Earth we thought we would try and help you guys" Hiruzne said

"How?" Nagisa asked

"We had a little something or two around the city to help you" Natsumi said "Beside, what kind of badass aunt would I be if I didn't help out my nephew huh?"

"You're my aunt?" Nagisa asked

"Well, Adopted aunt would be a better title, now finish your breakfast; you've got work to do" Hiruzen said

"I'm coming guys" Nagisa said as he finished his breakfast

* * *

Karma shot forward and did a downwards slash before Isogai came in with a side slash, but Kaegros blocked the attacks with his staff before kicking the rangers back. Sugino pulled out his blaster and fired it at Kageros, who simply shrugged off the attacks before smashing the ground causing a tremor making the rangers stumble. Nullunar was quick to dash in and blast Yada and Nakamura, Steelclad swung and anchor like weapon at the guys forcing them off their feet, he then slammed it to the ground, Sugino and Isogai barley managing to get out of the way.

"That is not a good thing" Sugino said

"So you think you've won? Huh think again" Karma said as he twirled his sword before jumping back in and slashing at Kageros who blocked with his war hammer. Nakamura went around the back and fired at Kageros who made it known he was not happy she was able to fire at the back, so the Armada commander turned to her

"Rio, move!" Karma said before he tried to defend her, but was blocked by Steelclad who buried his anchor in front of Karma "NO!" he shouted as he felt something touch his shoulder

"Head's up" Nagisa said as he swung his trident down making sparks fly off of Kageros. "Once more" he said swinging the trident around his neck then grabbing it and stabbing Kageros making him stumble back. The atmosphere was silent before Kageros started to laugh out loud

"Milord?" Steelclad asked looking at him confused, even Nullunar was worried

"It has been so, so long since I have received battle damage. So congratulations rangers; you have earned the right of my wrath!"

"So what, big deal" Sugino said

"Yeah, you think you can beat us, think again!" Nakamura said

"Hey guys, you know what I think it's time for?" Nagisa asked

"Sure I do as well"

"Time for your defeat?" Kageros asked

"no, its...TIME FOR A LEGEND!" Karma said as the rangers pulled out their keys

* * *

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!" they shouted using the might morphin keys

"Dragonzord!" Nagisa shouted as he twirled his Dragon Dagger before slashing at Kageros with it

"Mastodon" Sugino said slamming his axe into Kageros' side

"Pterodactyl!" Yada shouted firing her bow at Kageros causing explosions

"Triceratops!" Isogai declared stabbing Kageros with his lance finishing with a sweep of his feet

"Saber-tooth tiger!" Nakamura shouted swiping at the Armada commander with her dagger

"Tyrannosaurus!" Karma roared and he kicked Kageros, flipping behind him and swinging his blade damaging the shaft of his warhammer

"Its morphing time" they shouted switching to Zeo

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink" Yada declared as she flip kicked Kageros

"Zeo Ranger 2 yellow" Nakamura shouted before she flipped over Kageros and elbow him in the back

"Zeo Ranger 3 blue" Isogai said as he drew his tonfa weapons and uppercut the commander

"Zeo Ranger 4 green!" Sugino said as he used his axes in a directional cut

"Zeo Ranger 5 red!" Karma declared drawing his sword and slashing the opposite direction

"Gold Ranger Power!" Nagisa shouted using his staff to blast golden energy at Kageros

* * *

"You will not stop me" Kageros said swinging his hammer and hitting Nagisa

"You okay man?" Karma asked

"Yeah I am" Nagisa said

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" they shouted

"Red Lightning Turbo Power" Karma said shoulder charging Kageoros

"Blue Mountain Blaster Turbo Power" Isogai said using his blaster to shoot Kageros

"Green Desert Thunder Turbo Power" Sugino said kicking Kageros' leg

"Yellow Dune Star Turbo Power" Nakamura said Nakamura said using her ranger weapons to shock Kageros

"Pink Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Yada said as she drew her blaster and fired at both Kageros and Nullunar

"LET'S ROCKET!" they said switching to in Space modes. Isogai and Sugino used their weapons to damage the warhammer a bit more while Yada and Nakamura fired energy blasts at Nullunar giving Karma and Nagisa time to hit Kageros with their weapons jumping back

* * *

"GO GALATIC!" "MAGNA POWER!" the rangers shouted switching to Lost Galaxy. They drew their Quasar sabres, and Defender sword charging them up before unleashing a multitude of sword slashes. Sugino and Nagisa kept back a bit and got out their blasters and unleashed a rapid fire barrages, forcing the three back right into the path of Karma's charged Quasar Saber and Isogai's Transdagger. Yada also used her transdagger in bow mode to snipe Kageros. They then came together

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" they shouted switching to Lightspeed Rescue and pulled out their sword like weapons and ran in

"TITANIUM POWER!" Nagisa said as he switched to the Titanium Ranger as he pulled out his axe and attacked, making Kageros block with the warhammer opening up for an attack from the others.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Kageros said as he slammed his warhammer down, but it wasn't effective as usual. The ranger switched to blasters and fired.

"MASTER!" Nullunar and Stellclad said

"Oh don't worry we'll have enough for you guys as well; TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" Karma shout as the team switched to Time force and used their chrono sabers to inflict mode damage

"QUANTUM POWER!" Nagisa shouted as he pulled out the Quantum Defender and fired at Steelclad before switching his weapon to sword mode and struck at Nullunar making the two back away "WILD ACCESS!" Nagisa shouted before using his Lunar cue as a sniper rifle and shot at Kageros while Nakamura and Yada used their Wild Force Weapons to knock around Nullunar. Karma punched Steelclad into Nullunar while Isogai was attacked by Kageros and thrown into Sugino and the pair was stomped on. Karma then punched Kageros in the side.

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM" Karma, Isogai and Nakamura shouted drawing their swords and using a ninja technique to quickly slash at Kageros

"THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM" Sugino and Yada cried drawing the staves and shocking Nullunar

"SAMURAI STORM RANGER FORM!" Nagisa said using his sword as a bat to knock around Steelclad

* * *

"Give up yet?" Karma asked

"Never, this world will be mine!" Kageros said as he roared

"I don't think so" Yada said

"Dino Thunder power up" the others said as they transformed

"White ranger Dino Power" Nagisa said as he was the white Dino thunder ranger using his pen based sword to draw a dozen energy arrows in the air, flicking his feather at where the villains were making the fly at the target while the others used their weapons to knock around the trio with Karma and Sugino using their staff weapons to trip Kageros as Isogai used his shield to smack Steelclad off his feet while Nakamura used her daggers for an aerial strike.

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!" the rangers shouted switching to Mystic force to create a massive spell seal in the sky "MYSTIC BLAST!" they shouted as a ball of elemental magic struck Kageros to knock him off his feet

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE" they shouted switching to Operation Overdrive. Nagisa used his metal detector weapon to launch a energy blade giving Yada and Isogai enough time to use their ranged weapon to blow Nullunar and Steelclad back right into the path of Sugfino and Nakamura's weapons just as Karma swung his lance into them.

"JUNGLE BEAST SPIRIT UNLEASH!" they shouted switching to Jungle Fury leaping in using a combo of martial arts and their weapons to knock around Kagerous, who swiped at Yada and Nakmura, only for the girls to duck under the attack

"RPM GET IN GEAR!" they shouted switching to RPM and Yada popped up blasting Kageros in the chest with her wolf blaster, Sugino then came in with his Bridge axe smashing the armour, Nakamura grabbed her zip charger and threw it using her arm as a ramp making it batter Kageros distracting him from Isogai's massive cannon and Karma's street sword making sparks fly off of him.

* * *

"Master retreat" Nullunar said

"No, I haven't felt this alive" Kageros cackled

"GO GO SAMURAI!" the rangers said becoming Samurai

"Then allow me to give my life" Kageros said

"GOLD POWER" Nagisa shouted turning into the gold samurai ranger

"No, this will be my victory" Kageros said

"It will be your defeat" Nagisa said as he used his special speed sword creating dozens of slashes

"Quintuple SLASH!" the rangers shouted launching blades of elemental power

"NO MASTER!" Nullunar shouted intercepted the attack and was reduced to dust

"No!" Steelclad said as he spun his Anchor around before smashing it into the ground which missed the rangers

"GO GO MEGAFORCE!" the rangers shouted using their final key set

"DRAGON SWORD!" Karma shouted using a flaming sword in a diagonal slash  
"SNAKE AXE!" Sugino shouted using his axe to swap in the mirrored direction to Karma  
"SHARK CROSSBOW" Isogai declared firing his crossbow base weapon at the weak spot  
"TIGER CLAW!" Nakamura said swiping up from below  
"PHOENIX SHOT" Yada said blasting him from the air with her gun making flames sprout from the centre of his chest, soon the rangers reverted to their base form

"LEGENDARY CANNON!" he shouted as a galleon base cannon appeared and the rangers inserted their keys into the port and turned them, Nagisa switched his trident to blaster mode and inserted and turned it

"Trident Blaster!" Nagisa said

"Don't think you've won!" Kageros shouted

"FIRE!" they shouted as two blasts of energy impacted on Kageros making him blow up

"NO!" Steelclad said as he disappeared

* * *

"We won" Yada said collapsing

"I don't think so" Karma said as he looked up to the sky and saw the silver ship breaking apart to form a type of armour as the Ginatazer grew Kageros "And we don't have a megazord"

"Actually we do" Nagisa said as the armour combined with Kageros

"They've repaired the Legendary Megazord?" Nakamura asked

"No we haven't yet, there are at 45% each" Koro said

"Then what zord do we have?" Karma asked

"You'll see, but first time for legend: Its morphing time Dragonzord" Nagisa said returning to the original green ranger and pulled out his dagger and played a tune into it causing the lake to bubble

"No" Isogai said

"Way" Sugino added as the original Dragonzord stood proud and tall

"ITS MORPHING TIME!" the others shouted becoming the Might Morphing and nodded "We need DINOZORD POWER NOW!" they shouted as the earth split open and a red T-Rex rose from it, the mastodon, triceratops, sabertooth tiger and pterodactyl zords arrived

"Alright now combine" Karma ordered as the triceratops and sabre-toothed tiger zords lowered to the ground and connected onto the T-Rex zord's legs while the mastodon joined to the back of the T-Rex Zord forming a pair of massive cannons. The rangers thne got into the cockpit as the massive tank like zord rolled along before stopping.

"Switching to Megazord mode" Karma said as the Megazord's cannon switched to hands and it stood up, the pterodactyl taking to the sky as the T-Rex head was placed inside its chest before teh pterodactyl zord landed and thunder crashed out from it.

* * *

Kageros ran at the newly formed Megazord, only to receive a drill attack from the Dragonzord, as the Megazord stomped up to him and whack him in the chest, however that put them in range of the armoured Kageros and sparks flew out, only the gave Dragonzord a chance to enter and biute onto Kageros and threw him. The Megazord delivered a kicked to the down commander who rolled back up and fired a blast of black and blue flames, the Megazord blocking it with the Mastodon shield, Kageros then charged, but was intercepted by the Dragonzord's tail as teh drill spun to destroy some of the armour. Jumping Kageros was about to run at the Megazord whne the Dragonzord unleashed a barrage of missiles creating an explosion to damage the arm more, revealing the site with the rangers main cannon did some damage

"Time to end this with the Mega Power sword NOW!" Karma said as a sword fell from the heavens and was caught by the Megazord. The ranger then performed a circular motion with it charging it up and lifting it to the sky, Kageros then charged forward

"I don't think so!" Nagisa said blasting a jet of flame at Kageros

"It's OVER!" the rangers all shouted as the blade came down destroying Kageros in a massive ball of blue and black energy

"Well done rangers, the final legend has been written!" Karma declared as the rangers cheered. The citizen of Kunugigaoka were also celebrating, standing on a rooftop nearby the older rangers just smiled and looked on as their successors had won,

"Well done you guys" Natsumi said "So what do you think?"

"I think I'm very proud of my son" Hiromi said

"Our son" Yusei said hugging Hiromi

* * *

"Well done team, you've saved the Earth" Koro said

"So that means, that" Karasuma said as one of his aides held out a case

"We're earned a nice retirement, or vacation just in case they come back" Karma said putting his morpher back

"It was fun, terrifying but most importantly satisfying" Isogai admitted putting his morpher back

"And with armada gone, I can see her again" Sugino said putting his morpher back

"They may be a day evil returns, but we'll be ready for them" Nakamura said placing her morpher back

"I wouldn't trade what we went through for the world, besides I found something through all of this" Yada said handing her morpher in

"Thanks Karasuma, for everything" Nagisa said as he put his morpher away "Its changed my view of things" he softly admitted "I just hope we won't be needed again"

"Never say never Nagisa" Koro said "Nwo with that all said and done, don't you kids have something else you should be doing?" he asked

"We get the hint" Karma said as he took Nakamura's hand and walked out of there. Isogai and Sugino just shrugged and walked out

"Milady" Nagisa said holding his arm out

"Milord" Yada curtsied and took Nagisa's arm before being escorted out.

* * *

A few months later and everything had slowly gone back to normal, all of the buildings were either repaired or rebuilt, the city was bustling with people again and a certain group of former rangers were waiting by a fountain

"Where are they already?" Sugino asked

"Patience is a virtue" Isogai said

"Still, they are kind of late" Nagisa said

"Whatever" Karma said

"Sorry we're late, Yada couldn't decide on what to wear" Nakamura said as she, yada, Kanzaki and Isogai's girlfriend Kataoka walked up to them.

"So you girls ready for a group date?" Sugino asked kissing Kanzaki on the tip of her nose

"We are if you are" Nakamura said as she and Karma walked off, followed by Isoagi and Kataoka, Sugino and Kanzaki followed them, Yada and Nagisa stayed behind and looked up at the clear blue sky

"So you ever think they'll come back?" Yada asked as the wind softly blew her hair and dress about

"I don't know, but we'll be here in case they do. Otherwise things are legendary" Nagisa said making Yada laugh

THE END

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and one year and a week later, a change of posting day and we finally have the end of Kageros featuring the Legendary Rush where they all changed into their legendary forms to take him down, the final fight of the original Megazord and Dragonzord, which was a late addition and an over all happy ending. This was a big gamble for me since I was not that confident when I first came up with the idea but now I guess you can say it was just a fun time to be had whiel I was writing this**

 **So now onto the thanks, Thank you to Mrotrax, bige1218, s0ul and Cryptic Soul for reviewing, thanks to those who faved and followed this fic, and a thank you to the readers past, present and future**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
